Forgotten Dreams of Darkness
by anime poison
Summary: This is a story dedicated to all the sesskag lovers in the whole wide world. The Last chapter is finally up. Will Kagome and Inuyasha finally find closure after loosing Kinata? who knows. Read to find out!
1. chapter 1

_Forgotten Dreams of Darkness_

_It was a calm night filled with unfeelingly amounts of tranquility emerging from the banks of the river in the feudal era. The feudal era was mostly silent; accept for all that could be heard was a whisper of the wind swaying through the trees and into the open skies. The skies were darker than the darkest of night, until that half crescent moon came wandering out and the skies were lit up. There she gazed into the illuminating light of the half crescent moon. Upon midnight it was dreary as she was walking along the pathway of a forest that was often visited upon by her and friends. She was dressed in a lavender and white kimono. Along her neck she wore an amulet that resembled a half crescent moon. Along her forehead she bore the mark of a white half crescent moon and along each cheek were two white stripes. All was good until this very night. Now along this pathway she walked alone with no one to comfort her and no one to confide into. She had left all of that a long time ago when she had discovered the truth about herself. Looking up into the starry night sky her radiating crystal lit eyes were transfixed on the half crescent moon. She felt her long silver hair tinted with blue highlights and black end tips caught in a gentle breeze of the night. Oh how she wished there were some sort of comfort to her now but after what happened it seems very unlikely._

"_After all these years why didn't I see what was coming?" She asked aloud as she sat against a familiar tree. This was no ordinary tree; this was the tree of ages which she had visited upon so many times with her friends. But all of that was in the past and now she had to look forward to a whole new destiny and future._

_**Flash Back Earlier That Day:**_

As she was walking her long raven black hair trailed down across her shoulders to her sides. Her radiating mocha brown eyes were full of energy as she was off to locate her best friend. Nearing one of the huts she saw her friend awaiting her arrival outside with her cat demon named Kilala.

"Sango!" she said happily. "Hi Kilala." As she also petted Kilala on the head.

"Kagome you're here!!" Her friend said excitedly. "So how is the weather from the other era?"

Yes Kagome was from a different time era that existed in the future; right now she was in the feudal era of Japan

"Nice and sunny it's a good day for a stroll as said from the weather station" Kagome said.

"What's a weather station?" Sango asked curiously.

"Oh yeah woops I keep forgetting which time era I come from heh-heh. Well a weather station tells you what the weather is going to be like for that day." Kagome explained.

"So it predicts the weather? Like a shaman?" Sango asked.

"Yes sort of." Kagome said. "So not to change the subject, are we still up for our plans at the hot springs?"

"Yeah definitely, but this time let's ditch the boys we really don't need them trying to catch a glimpse at us or arousing themselves in anyway now do we." Sango said sarcastically.

"Yeah definitely even Inuyasha couldn't pass that up." Kagome joked. "Speaking of Inuyasha were is he? Not to mention Miroku and Shippo. I thought we were going to all hang out today after you and I go to the hot springs?"

"Well I know Miroku and Shippo went to gather some firewood for tonight's fire and I'm not sure where Inuyasha went off to he was actually in a hurry this morning." Sango said as she thought about it.

"Oh well let's get going. I did want to give him something." Kagome smiled as she also frowned on the inside. 'Has Sango forgotten my birthday is today?"

"Oh and don't think I forgot the day of your birth. Happy Birthday!" Sango said happily. "I got something for you."

"Sango you didn't have to." Kagome said.

"Well I did." Sango said as she disappeared into the hut and came out with a bundle wrapped up in silk and handed it to Kagome.

"Oh Sango thank you so much!" Kagome said as she opened the bundle and wondered what was inside. "Oh Sango its lovely!"

In the package Kagome pulled out a hand knit Kimono that was light blue and had white sakura blossoms that trailed up from the bottom to the top of the kimono.

"You made this? I love it, Sango you are so talented." Kagome smiled.

"Well now you have something to change out of when we visit the hot springs today." Sango smiled.

"I guess I do now well let's get going." Kagome smiled.

"Lead the way birthday girl!" Sango smiled.

The two friends, who were considered close as sisters walked down the pathway to the hot springs but Kagome sadly did not know what was going to be a head of her.

"So I was thinking how serious are you and Inuyasha getting these days huh Kagome?" Sango asked slyly.

"What are you talking about? I haven't got serious with him." Kagome blushed.

"Oh come on Kagome we all know you like him, I think it's about time you let him know it you are growing up and you need someone to love you. Both of you are perfect for each other and you know it." Sango smiled.

"Sango, Sango." Kagome said as she shook her head side to side. "Inuyasha is my best friend."

"Yes but couldn't he be more than a friend, you guys have proved so many times you care about each other so much in battles." Sango said as she proved her point.

"Yes but that doesn't mean we are going to take our relationship to that level." Kagome said.

"Yeah but you know you could." Sango said slyly.

"Sango now you are just being silly." Kagome said as she laughed.

"Come on Kagome we know you got the looks, the brains, and you are just as talented as that dead clay pot Kikyou." Sango said.

"Yeah but Inuyasha loves Kikyou." Kagome said. "And lately I've been having these strange dreams and thoughts coming to my mind."

"Like?" Sango asked. "What?'

"It's strange actually in my dream I always transform into this complete different being like I was never human. Impossible yes well what happens next I am in this forest and that when it occurs this transformation. I go from being a human to a demon and it all occurs under the light of the half crescent moon." Kagome explained.

"Sounds like your dreams are trying to tell you something." Sango interpreted.

"There's more." Kagome said.

"What?" Sango asked.

"I don't know what to think of it it's like I have this new personality inside of me that is wanting out and it's begging to be let loose." Kagome explained.

"That's odd." Sango said as they reached the hot springs.

"Yeah it is. Well there's one more thing that's great about this day." Kagome smiled.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Today is the day I became friends with Inuyasha I thought later we would take a walk or go skip some rocks." Kagome smiled. "You know on this day was when I freed Inuyasha from the sacred tree of ages and we became the best of friends."

"See today is going to be a special day." Sango smiled.

As the girls dropped off their stuff and were about to walk to the hot springs they heard sounds emerging from the springs.

"Kagome let's go we can come back later someone is here." Sango said.

"Wait a minute is that?" Kagome asked as she walked forward and stopped.

There they were, a very naked couple locked within each others embrace. Inuyasha was embracing Kikyou and Kikyou was sucking on Inuyasha's neck. Both looked up at that point and froze.

"Kagome….I thought…." Inuyasha stuttered.

"Inuyasha…how could you…I thought we were…..today was supposed to be special….." Kagome dropped the present for Inuyasha which was a friend ship bracelet and sprinted running in the opposite direction of the hot springs towards the Bone Eaters well that was connected to her time. She wanted to leave this time for he had hurt her for the last time. Kagome was always sick of Inuyasha choosing to be with and spend time with Kikyou then her. Kagome didn't mind all the other times she found Inuyasha with Kikyou sneaking around, what hurt her was he forgotten it was her birthday. He had also promised he would be there to help celebrate her birthday with her friends and family as well. But where was he, he was with Kikyou yet again.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled after her.

"I hope you two are happy. Inuyasha how could you do that especially on a special day as this?! Today is Kagome's Birthday and the day you two became the best of friends!" Sango shouted as she picked up the bracelet and threw it at Inuyasha. That was then Sango decided to try and catch up with Kagome.

"I thought you told her." Kikyou pouted as she pressed her body against Inuyasha's. "I thought you told my replica you are my mate now."

"Don't call her that you know I hate that." Inuyasha growled. "And I was going to tell her."

"Inuyasha you are my mate now not hers!" Kikyou yelled. "Inuyasha…don't you love me?" Kikyou asked. "I died and pinned for you and when I manage to come back you are in love with yet another woman who only resembles my well being and has my powers?!"

"You know with all my heart I do love you Kikyou." Inuyasha said shockingly.

"Then show me you do and forget about my shadow. She is nothing but a mere copy of me who cannot shoot a purification arrow correctly." Kikyou hissed as she sat on Inuyasha's lap and kissed him deeply as he returned her kisses pressing her against the edge of the hot springs.

"How could he do that do me?!" Kagome cried as she finally reached the Bone Eaters well she climbed inside feeling the blue lights embracing her skin. That was when she was sent falling back down to her own era in time.

Falling back to her own time she ran out of the temple, past her grandfather who was trying some new ritual spell and her brother into the house. Running past her mother Kagome sprinted up to her bedroom locking the door behind her. She fell down onto the bed and began to break down.

"Poor Kagome what is wrong?" Kagome's mother thought as she tight back her long mocha brown hair into a bun and walked upstairs to her bedroom. She knocked. "Kagome are you okay sweetheart? What's wrong?"

"Mom just leave me alone in peace now…everything in fine!" Kagome's voice cracked.

"I have to tell her now…she's of age." Her mother thought. "I cannot protect her forever. Kagome let me in we need to talk please. Honey please unlock the door."

Kagome got up and unlocked the door then went back to her bed and buried her head into the pillow. Kagome's mother walked in and sat down right next to Kagome and rubbed her back.

"What happened?" she asked. "Was it your friends in the feudal era?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Inuyasha- he's chosen Kikyo over me and he was supposed to spend time together with me and the others today for my birthday. But Sango and I found the two together at the hot springs making love to one another. My heart it felt like it was going to break and I don't know why. I also have developed these feelings and it's telling me in the back of my mind to find that special someone because if I don't my heart will not be able to take it anymore." Kagome cried.

"Honey it's alright you were just acting out on your instincts, your heart was telling you that you are ready to find your mate." Kagome's mother said.

"What?" Kagome asked wondering if I heard my mother correctly. "Mom what are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she sat up in bed drying her tears the best she could.

"Kagome," my mother whispered as she called my name.

"Yes what is it mom?" Kagome asked her eyes questioning her mothers.

"There's something I need to tell you, something that I have been keeping from you ever since you were born," she aid as tears formed into her aged eyes.

Kagome sat there and stared at her in bewilderment, it had saddened her to see her mother hurt the way she did and she could tell from the look on her face that something indeed was troubling her.

"Mom what is it? What's wrong?" Kagome asked showing concern in her facial expression.

She looked at me with those tearing eyes and said the following.

"Kagome you aren't my real daughter," her voice cracked.

Kagome sat there feeling as if her very soul and existence was swooped away from her body, but she managed to stay some what calm and reply to her with her voice shaking just a bit.  
"So is Sota adopted to?" Kagome asked.

"No he is my biological son." She said.

"Oh," Kagome said.  
Kagome's mother was looking worse and worse by the second. Kagome then made a decision she had to say something.

"Mom it's okay I still love you even if you aren't my biological mother, you are my real mother and that will never changed who care's if I'm adopted I don't." Kagome told her as she embraced her into a comforting hug.

Tears leaked from her mother's radiating eyes and trailed down her cheeks as she pulled away from Kagome as she had something more to tell and she did.

"There's more I'm afraid." She told her daughter.

"What mom you can tell me," Kagome said.

Kagome's mother looked into Kagome's eyes and nodded.

"She has a right to know, but will she be able to handle it," My mother thought.

"Kagome you-you're not human like the rest of us I'm afraid." She said.

Kagome sat there unable to speak, unable to move. It was like Kagome was frozen solid Kagome couldn't move a single inch of my body. The words kept my mother had said kept on replaying over and over again into my mind like a broken record player saying, "You're not human."

"Mom wha-what do you mean?! "Kagome almost yelled shaking.

Kagome's mother knew this day was coming and but the looks of it she understood her reactions completely when she told Kagome all of this. Her Mother didn't take it personal when Kagome yelled at her. Her mother understood the mix of feelings that inhabited the both of her and Kagome. A moment of silence occurred between the two. Kagome was shocked and bewildered at the moment, she could not speak, and it was after what had seemed like hours until her mother had spoke again.

"Kagome, you-you're real parent's," my mother struggled at saying the phrase. "You're real parents," she tried again. "I believe they would of wanted me to give this to you when you had finally come of age and indeed you have," she said as she handed her daughter the amulet that was shaped into the form of a half crescent moon.

"You met my real parents?" Kagome asked.

"I'm afraid not…but I have a feeling you are not from this era." Her mother said.

"So wait don't tell me…I'm from the feudal era!" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Her mother said. "That is what I've come up with."

"So wait I'm confused…they didn't want me so they just decided to dump me on your front doorstep?!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome watch your mouth!" Her mother scolded Kagome.

"Mom I cannot help it, why else would my real parents abandon me in the future era? Wait does that mean Kikyou is my sister?" Kagome asked.

"No you're not." Her mother said. "

"Then aren't I her reincarnation either?" Kagome asked. "Mom you are confusing me…how can I be from the feudal era and here you are thinking I am not Kikyou's reincarnation."

"Kagome listen so I can explain everything." Her mother almost yelled. "Honey please listen to what I have to say so we both can understand."

"Okay I'm listening." Kagome said.

"Eighteen years ago was when I found you in our family shrine down in the bone eaters well...I was outside completing chores and I had just gotten home from the store when all of a sudden I heard..." Kagome's mother paused.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"A baby's cry." Kagome's mother said as she looked at Kagome. "I heard a baby...at first I thought I was loosing it because I knew how desperately your father and I had wanted one...but the doctors told us we were unable to have a child. As I entered the family shrine the crying increased and that's when I found you down in the well. I jumped down and scooped you into my arms and it was love at first sight...But your father wanted to hand you over to child services because he knew we couldn't keep you because you were not ours...I wouldn't let him. When the child services could not locate your actual parents...that was when we adopted you and named you Kagome." Her mother smiled as she placed her hand on Kagome's cheek.

"Mom if I am not human then what am I?" Kagome asked.

"I believe you are part Youkai because when I found you...you had marking all lover your body like a youkai and you had icy blue eyes that made you resemble an angel." Her mother said.

"Then why do I resemble Kikyou?" Kagome asked.

"I believe her soul mingled with your own and caused you to take on her appearance and her physical characteristics including her powers as well." Kagome's mother said.

"Why? What was I doing in the bone eaters well for?" Kagome asked.

"That I do not know but all I do know is your parents must have given you up so you could have a better life here in the future era…But now since it being 18th birthday you would go back to them…" Her voice cracked.

"Mom please don't cry." Kagome said as she hugged her mother. "I love you."

"I love you too and I now know the agony of loosing a daughter." Her mother said. "Now listen you don't have much time. Always remember you are your own person, you are not Kikyou's replica. Your soul harbored inside her body for all of these years and so did the Shikon No Tama. There are prophecys and I know now that it was your sworn duty until you came of age to guard after and protect the jewel from the wrong hands. Now you must go and return Kikyou's soul in order to reclaim your true soul." Her mother told her quickly.

"How?" Kagome asked.

"You will know when the time comes my dear.No matter where you go or where you will be….you will always be my daughter…my baby Kagome." Her mother smiled sadly as she held her daughter. "I love you."

"I love you to mom…I'll never forget you…" Kagome smiled. "I guess it explains all those dreams I've had and paintings too huh?." She said indicating to the walls.

"Yes those have to be your true parents." Her mother smiled. "Now hurry and go you don't have that much time."

"Right." Kagome said as she got up and walked to her closet.

Kagome then looked throughout her closet and pulled out a pair of green kaki pants that hugged her hips real well and were baggy towards the bottom. She then pulled out a long sleeve black top that was a little revealing for her and wore no bra. She then let her hair tied her hair up into a messy bun as strands of her hair fell to her face. After she was done she placed the Amulet her mother had given her inside of her pocket and felt it's vibration against her leg. Next Kagome placed earrings that were in shape of a cross in her ears as she turned back towards her mother.

"I guess this is good bye for now huh." Kagome said.

"No matter where you go remember I will always be in your heart." Kagome's mother whispered into her ear. "Now go."

Kagome nodded and ran out of her room towards the Bone Eaters well as she felt the vibration from both the jewel shards and the amulet, but it didn't stop her. Kagome ran towards the well and jumped in. Kagome felt herself fly back towards the feudal era as she landed with a thud.

"Never do get used to that landing." Kagome said as she rubbed her bottom as she then started to climb out of the well.

"Inuyasha it's your entire fault Kagome has gone away!" wailed a sad Shippo.

"Can it shrimp!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha go find Kagome now!" Sango yelled.

"Yes go find Lady Kagome and make amends to her this is your entire fault. I told you thousands of times before either to choose between Kagome or Kikyou. You cannot have them both because it's not fair to the both of them. Now it is your duty to make amends to her broken heart!" Miroku yelled.

"Fine I'm going geez." Inuyasha said. "I would have gone anyway because I'm worried about her to."

Inuyasha then walked outside of the hut as he fingered at the bracelet that Kagome had made him.

"Please forgive me Kagome." Inuyasha thought as he ran off looking for Kagome.

As Kagome climbed out of the well something in the back of her mind was telling her to put on the amulet given to her. It was vibrating against her leg as she took the jewel out of her pocket and hung it about her neck feeling it pulse. Kagome started then to head towards the village when all of a sudden a familiar figure appeared.

"Kagome!" the voice called.

Kagome turned around that's when she saw Inuyasha walking towards her.

"What now Inuyasha I haven't the time right now." Kagome said.

"Kagome…I want to apologize to you…I should have told you about Kikyou and I. I'm also sorry I forgot your birthday…I hope you can forgive me." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha do you think I wouldn't? You're one of my best friends you baka." Kagome laughed then stopped suddenly as she cringed and fell to the floor.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her side.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. 'What's happening?' she thought as she fell unconscious for the time being.

_In Kagome's mind:_

_  
"What's happening to me?! Kagome cried out._

_Around her neck the moon amulet was glowing and pulsing against her neck fiercely._

"_Help me!" Kagome cried out._

"_Kagome listen to me! A voice ordered, it was a masculine voice._

"_Who are you?!" Kagome cried out._

"_Kagome I'm right here next to you!" a distant voice cried out resembling Inuyasha's who was trying his best to wake Kagome._

"_Kagome I haven't much time but now you must act quickly you must give the dead priestess back her soul now!" The voice yelled out._

"_What will happen to me if I don't return her soul?" Kagome asked._

"_Her soul and your soul are battling inside of your body as we speak. Only one can strive inside your body. If two souls remain then they will kill you slowly." The voice said. "GO NOW!" _

Just then Kagome woke up and sat up quickly in Inuyasha's arms.

"Take it easy there." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha take me to Kaede's village to Kikyou now!" Kagome ordered.

"To Kikyou but why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Don't ask me just take me there please." Kagome begged as she felt the pain of two souls roar and rage inside of her body.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and raced towards the village to Kaede's hut where Kikyou, Kaede, Shippo, Sango, Kilala, and Miroku where standing outside.

"Kagome!" yelled Sango. "What happened?!"

"Lady Kagome!" Yelled Miroku.

"Okka-San!" cried Shippo.

"I'm alright Inuyasha put me down I have something I must address to Kikyou." Kagome coughed as blood trickled down her mouth.

"What's happening to her? Inuyasha asked out loud.

"Well isn't it my little shadow." Kikyou mimicked.

Sango was about to attack Kikyou but Miroku held her back.

"Let Lady Kagome work this out." Miroku said.

"Sango stay back! Everyone stay back now." Kagome said as she cringed almost falling to the ground again. Inuyasha raced to her side but Kagome pushed him away. "You to Inuyasha! Kikyou I have something of yours I'm giving back to you!"

Kagome took the vile of the shikon jewel shards and threw it to Kikyou who caught it.

"Why are you giving me the shikon no tama?" Kikyou asked. "Oh you must have realized that you will never be able to retrieve the rest of the jewel shard." She laughed.

"Actually no, it's no longer my destiny." Kagome spat.

This surprised everyone of what Kagome said.

"I'm also giving you back your soul." Kagome said as she coughed a few times.

"Kagome no! You cannot give your soul to Kikyou or you will die!" Sango yelled from the sidelines.

"Okka-san!" Shippo cried.

"Don't do it Lady Kagome!" Miroku cried.

"Guys don't worry I'll be fine let me do what I have to do!" Kagome yelled. "Come on Kikyou I'm waiting! Do you want your soul back or what!"

Kikyou nodded her head and stepped forward and so did Kagome. Both women concentrated on each others energy and placed their palms into each others hands as Kagome transferred her soul to Kikyou. Sango cried in the back round as everyone saw Kagome fall to the ground.

"Kagome!" Sango cried.

"Okka-San." Shippo cried.

"Kagome." Inuyasha whispered. "Why?" She did this for me he thought.

"I can smell…I can breathe…I can feel the dirt between my toes… I'm alive!" Kikyou said happily. To bad for my replica though I guess she wasn't that bad after all."

"I'm not your replica!" Kagome said harshly as she rose to her feet.

Everyone was shocked Kagome looked different. Her eyes were no longer the mocha brown they used to be now they were crystal blue. Her hair wasn't raven black anymore, now it was longer and silver with blue highlights and black tips at the ends. Kagome rose and was taller than what she normally was.

"Kagome." Sango breathed.

"Kagome you're not Kikyou's replica." Inuyasha said aloud.

"That's right." Kagome said.

Sango, Shippo, and Miroku all ran towards Kagome and hugged her.

"Kagome I was so afraid." Sango cried.

"Sango it's alright everything is alright." Kagome said.

"Kagome ye be very different." Kaede examined. "I guess ye be not my sisters replica after all."

"I guess not." Kagome said.

"It's getting late we all should go to bed." Miroku said as he and Sango walked into their Hut.

"But I don't want to leave Kagome." Sango said to Miroku.

"She needs sometime to herself now to think things through." Miroku said. "Also time to talk to Inuyasha."

"Kikyou I need to talk to Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Fine but meet me soon in time for bed." Kikyou said as she kissed Inuyasha on the lips.

Strange it was. The kiss shared between Kikyou and Inuyasha did not bother Kagome anymore.

Kikyou and Kaede each walked towards their huts. Shippo walked with Kaede to hers so he couldn't hear the adult conversation.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kagome asked.

"Here let's go somewhere so no one can hear us." Inuyasha said as they walked a mile away from the village.

As they were walking a tall youkai with long silver hair and amber eyes was walking with his two companions as he stopped dead in his tracts.

"Lord Sesshomaru-Sama what's wrong?" a little girl with dark brown hair and mocha brown eyes asked. She was wearing an orange flowered kimono and wore no shoes. She went by the name of Rin.

"Yes milord what is wrong?" A Imp by the name of Jaken asked as he was holding his three headed staff in both heads.

"Both of you head back to the castle now I must go and take care of something." Lord Sesshomaru said as he took off into the forest. "What is this new aura I sense?"

Kagome and Inuyasha walked away from the village about a mile away when Kagome spoke.

"Yes go on Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Kagome I'm shocked by all of this…I didn't know….what happened…I thought you were Kikyou's reincarnation." Inuyasha said.

"I'm not as you see." Kagome said sarcastically.

Inuyasha was amazed by the new attitude Kagome carried she was no longer intimidated by others and this aroused him.

"Kagome what did you mean when you said you had a new destiny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Meaning the jewel shards are the least of my concerns now." Kagome said. "I will be leaving shortly on a new journey."

"What are you talking about?! Your journey is here with us!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't think you can order me around Inuyasha you chose Kikyou I am not your mate therefore what you say does not mean I must follow!" Kagome yelled as she walked away.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha called out.

"Oswari!" Kagome called out as she turned around but stopped.

Nothing happened.

Kagome gasped. She no longer held the power over Inuyasha to sit him.

"You see I'm not Kikyou! Her soul harbored inside my body Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "All those emotions, all those feelings for you were not mine……I thought I loved you but I was wrong….in fact it was Kikyou who loved you.."

"Don't say it!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome I love you I mean I thought I loved Kikyou but in reality I love you."

"Well I don't feel that way towards you Inuyasha…You'll always be my friend no matter what." Kagome said.

"You do love me, you do!" Inuyasha yelled as he forced himself upon Kagome kissing her lips as he then pulled away. Kagome stared into his eyes and felt the sadness he felt pierce into her heart.

"Did you feel anything ?!" he asked.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry Inuyasha; I'm sorry I'm not the girl you want me to be. Tell everyone I'm so sorry." Kagome then broke out into a sprint and ran off.

"She's much faster than before." Inuyasha thought. "How could I have not seen this coming?" Inuyasha then walked back to the village realizing maybe Kagome was right. The kiss seemed different from the one he had previously shared with Kagome long ago.

"She is no longer who she used to be." Inuyasha sighed as he continued his journey back.

As Kagome slowed down she knew the other part of information her mother had told her before she left that needed to be completed.

"Looks like I have a long journey ahead of me, I should get started." Kagome said aloud.

"And what journey would that be?!" a voice said from behind.

"Why isn't it Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said sarcastically as she turned around and was right.

"Wench! What are you doing my western lands?!" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Oh I didn't realize I was in your lands." Kagome said all innocently.

Sesshomaru growled growing impatiently.

"My name isn't wench it's Kagome saying it with me KA-GO-ME!" Kagome said as she pronounced with each syllable.

"Wench!" Sesshomaru growled as he reached to strike Kagome but swiftly she moved to the side very fast.

"You don't remember me do you?" Kagome said sarcastically. "Oh that's too bad, well let me remind you. I'm the wench that would travel with Inuyasha, your half-brother, I am the one whole pulled the Tetsusaiga from your father's grave, and does that ring a bell?"

"Lies." Sesshomaru said. "You can't lie to this one. Your scent is different."

"Oh you don't believe me? well fine then." Kagome said as she stretched her arms into the air.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"My name is Kagome." Kagome growled.

Sesshomaru raised his one eyebrow and then said. "If you are my Hanyou brother's wench then why aren't you with him at his side?"

"It's really none of your concern now is it Sesshy." Kagome mocked.

"Wench I am really getting sick of your attitude." Sesshomaru growled. "Do you wish to die?!"

"Well isn't that too bad because I'm starting to really have some fun now Sesshy." Kagome smiled.

"You're going to pay for that wench!" Sesshomaru growled as he pinned Kagome against a tree.

"What are you goanna do Sesshy?" Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru tightened his grip around Kagome's neck and Kagome only laughed.

"That does not hurt me Sesshy." Kagome smiled. "It only tickles."

"Wench do you have a death wish with this one?!" Sesshomaru growled feeling aroused at this point.

He did not know what this wench was doing to him but his inner beast was claiming him and was about to come out. But Sesshomaru suppressed the urge and sent his inner beast back down. Kagome then hatched an idea she knew how she could get away from Sesshomaru, get to where she needed to go and have fun all in the same time. Kagome then nuzzled her head against Sesshomaru's arm as he looked at her and growled but was slightly confused. That was then Kagome bit Sesshomaru's arm transferring a kind of poisonous venom from her fangs into his skin causing him to let go of her neck.

"Sweet dreams Sesshy." Kagome smirked.

"Wench!" he growled as he stumbled to the ground and was then unconscious.

"He looks hot when he sleeps." Kagome smirked while sitting on Sesshomaru's stomach as she tended to his wound. She sucked out the poison that entered his arm so it wouldn't be too poisonous. The plan wasn't to kill the lord but to get him angry enough to follow her. Next she took a piece of her sleeve and ripped it. She then placed the bandage over Sesshomaru's arm.

"There we go." Kagome said as she looked down onto the cold ice prince.

Kagome all of a sudden for some reason couldn't control herself and kissed Sesshomaru on the lips and rubbed her body against his so he would be able to follow her scent.

"See you in a while Sesshy." Kagome smirked as she began running to her destination.

It was an hour later Sesshomaru awoke growling and was in a terribly mood. He couldn't believe that he allowed that wench to poison him. He couldn't also believe it when the wench kissed him and rubbed herself all over him! Now he could smell her scent and it drove him mad. This necessarily wasn't all a bad thing. He remembered her scent, she smelled of jasmine flowers and a hint of vanilla. Wait what was he thinking? He needed to find her now because she had challenged him and surely he wasn't going to let her win now. Now Sesshomaru was challenged he was going to make sure he was the victor.

"You will pay dearly wench for challenging this Youkai." Sesshomaru growled as he raced off following Kagome's scent.

It was getting darker now as Kagome started to climb up the mountain tops waiting for more play time with Sesshomaru but time was passing.

"Ah I guess my poison was to strong for him or he does not want to play with me." Kagome said aloud but soon regretted her choice of words.

Kagome then sensed someone below the mountain climbing after her at a fast rate.

"Oh hello down there Sesshy try and catch me!" Kagome called out happily as she quickened her pace as she reached the peak.

"If it's a challenge you want then it's a challenge you get!" Sesshomaru growled as he was more than half way.

"Wow he's fast real fast." Kagome smirked. "That makes it more fun." She thought as she ran through the forest on the mountain peak.

Right behind her Sesshomaru was gaining on her quickly. That's when Kagome saw what she was searching for. It was a lake surrounded by a waterfall. She hurried and walked into the center of the lake as the half crescent moon showed itself. Sesshomaru stopped and watched what Kagome was about to do. His eyes were on Kagome and now he waited. Kagome sighed and took a deep breath and that's where it all started. Kagome held her arms out to her sides as her hair lied among her shoulders. Her body was then lifted up into the night's sky and engulfed in blue flames. Her clothes disappeared for the time being leaving her nude for the whole world to see. This amused the Lord slightly but he continued to watch. Next these two feathery black wings emerged from Kagome's back. Kagome winced as blood trickled down from her back. In her mouth she grew fangs. Her nails turned black and grew into claws. In the middle of her forehead a white half crescent moon mark appeared and on each cheek two thin white stripes appeared. After that a lavender kimono with white sakura blossoms emerged onto her body that shaped her body quite well. Her body was then lowered into the water where she kneeled and looked unconscious. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome to examine her more up close when all of a sudden her eyes turned a deeper blue and she jumped backward and got into a fighting position.

"You've challenged me wench now you must pay." Sesshomaru said. "If I win you must do whatever I tell you to do."

Kagome growled and began to fight Sesshomaru as she lunged into the air.

"She's a good fighter." Sesshomaru thought. "She's also looks very beautiful in the moonlight. Wait what am I saying? How could I the cold ice prince develop feelings for no other than a mere female?"

"Ahhh!" Kagome cried out as she attacked Sesshomaru with her claws.

"You're a good fighter I'll give you that, but you are no match for this one!" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Oh yeah?!" Kagome said sarcastically. "Well I'll show you a thing or two Sesshy."

Sesshomaru pinned her to the floor for a minute feeling as if this battle was already over but it was far from over. Kagome didn't give up there. Kagome jumped up and kept on going with Sesshomaru in this deadly tango. The fight lasted over two hours when all of a sudden Kagome started to slow down. The power she used during her transformation was wearing her out. As Kagome was about to attack Sesshomaru with a final blow she jumped into the air where she held out her claws preparing to strike.

"Claws of Darkness." Kagome yelled as she got Sesshomaru but only by an arm.

Suddenly Kagome lost the little bit of strength she had and fell into Sesshomaru's arms as he caught her.

"No…"She muttered as she was then fully unconscious.

"Kagome" he whispered as he picked her up bridal style. "Looks like I win for now that is." Sesshomaru then started off to his castle with Kagome in his arms.

As the sun began to rose trouble began to brew and a fight emerging between Inuyasha and the rest of the gang right outside of Inuyasha's hut.

"Inuyasha how could you let that happen!" Sango yelled as she hit Inuyasha in the head.

"Hey it wasn't my fault! She made her own decision to leave it wasn't like I was forcing her to go." Inuyasha retorted.

"Yes but how could you let Lady Kagome go off into the forest like that?! Didn't you see how her physical state changed after giving her soul to Kikyou?! There's no way she can defend herself from demon attacks." Miroku said as he claimed his point.

"Miroku she can handle herself I know she can." Inuyasha said. "She's strong."

"We don't know that remember? She's not Kikyou's reincarnation so we can't determine if she'll be okay or not." Sango blasted.

"Then she must be a mortal then." Miroku suggested.

"Okka-San." Shippo wailed as Sango held Shippo in his arms. "Inuyasha it's your entire fault."

"Shippo stop it's no use crying over." Inuyasha said coldly.

"I can tell you one thing for certain she's no human." A voice said.

Everyone turned as they saw Kikyou walked out of the hut. Sango turned she didn't want to look at Kikyou she still hadn't forgot all the times Kagome suffered when Kikyou laughed and tormented her. She still didn't forgive her.

"What did you say?" Miroku asked interested in what the miko had to say.

"I said she's not human…I would have been able to sense it if she were…but I couldn't sense what she was." Kikyou said.

"She was awfully different…her hair was silver mixed with blue and black and she was a lot taller like a…" Miroku couldn't finish.

"Youkai?" Sango finished for him. "No she can't be…can she?"

"All I know is she's not the same Kagome she used to be." Inuyasha said as pain struck at his heart. "Why did it have to come to this?" he said as suddenly the hairs on his back stood up realizing he should have sensed this earlier but didn't from the argument. He smelled blood…Kagome's blood! And that wasn't all he also smelled…Sesshomaru! His cold hearted brother who was ruler of the Western Lands.

"Inuyasha my love what is it?" Kikyou asked.

"Kagome…she's in trouble! I'm going after her!" Inuyasha said. "Are any of you coming?!" Inuyasha asked as he turned around.

"Inuyasha explain what's wrong?!" Sango asked. "Is she hurt?"

"Sesshomaru has her…" Inuyasha finished. "Kikyou I'm sorry but I…"

"It's alright go." Kikyou said.

"Come on let's go for Kagome's sake." Miroku said.

"Okka-San please be alright." Shippo cried.

That's when Inuyasha and the rest of the gang rushed off into the forest in search for Kagome.

"Sesshomaru…what do you want with Kagome?! She has no use for you so why do you hold her captive?" Inuyasha thought as he leaded the way in front.

"Kagome please be alright until we get there…" Sango said as she jumped onto Kilala and Miroku held onto her sides.

Shippo rode alongside in Inuyasha's robes and silently wept but tried to be strong.

That was everyone besides Kikyou who remained at the village as she watched the others run off.

"Well Kagome it looks like you are not my replica after all…but what are you?" Kikyou said as she turned around and walked into her hut.

As Kagome tossed and turned she awoke the next morning with a shock as she studied her surroundings. She was in this big canopy bed and was in a room that was doubled the size of her own. On the walls were portraits and pictures of landscapes. There were also others that were portraits of oceans and meadows. In one corner of the room was a desk that had contained sheets of parchment and a feathered pen with ink. Kagome then looked back at the comforter snuggled into it for warmth then remembered what happened and where she was at.

"Sesshomaru!" She growled. "Ooh he is going to pay alright."

Kagome got up and realized her outfight had changed. Kagome blushed and realized this was not what she was wearing earlier.

"He better not have done this." Kagome said out loud.

Kagome was wearing a light lavender kimono robe as she continued to study the room. "Wait until he sees me."

"And what are you going to do." A voice said behind Kagome as she quickly turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing there.

"Sesshy what is your reason for bringing me here?" Kagome said as she faced Sesshomaru.

"Wench." Sesshomaru growled. "If you have forgotten already yesterday you lost to this one when you challenged me."

"Okay let's get things straight Sesshy. One my name isn't wench my name is Ka-Go-Me and two the only reason why you won is because you took advantage of the time I had my transformation!" Kagome said as she was up in Sesshomaru's face not backing down or showing any signs of weakness or fear.

"Wench!" Sesshomaru growled. "You'll show me some respect!"

"Ka-Go-Me!" Kagome shouted. "My name is Kagome get it right and maybe I'll show you some respect …Sesshy." She smirked.

Sesshomaru pushed Kagome who felled onto the bed and was about to get up when Sesshomaru pinned himself on her.

"Get off!" Kagome shouted as she tried to claw at Sesshomaru.

"Or what Ka-Go-Me." Sesshomaru mocked as he felt his inner beast roaring inside of him to come out. But Sesshomaru suppressed his beast inside of him.

"Wait what did you call me?" Kagome asked.

"Ka-Go-Me." Sesshomaru mocked. "Wasn't that what you wanted me to call you am I correct?"

"Get off of me now." Kagome yelled as she sighed feeling overheated. "Damn heat." She muttered low enough thinking he didn't hear her but was wrong when she saw the smirk on his face. "Oh my kami he heard me." Kagome said as she tried to cover her face.

"Yes this one heard you Ka-Go-Me." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Quit teasing me!" Kagome shouted as she hit Sesshomaru's shoulder expecting it to hurt him, which didn't.

Kagome's face reddened. And having Sesshomaru's body pressed up against hers wasn't helping either. Sesshomaru didn't mind the fact that he allowed himself to be on top of Kagome, it amused him slightly. Sesshomaru couldn't resist as he lowered his face only inches away from Kagome's as he licked her.

"Stop…" Kagome said as a moan escaped from her lips causing the lord to smirk once more knowing now how much she desired him.

"You are my bitch now!" Sesshomaru declared as he held Kagome down with both of his hands.

"I am not a bitch!!!" Kagome yelled then suddenly her anger ceased.

Kagome sighed deeply which provoked the beast inside of Sesshomaru as he pulled Kagome closer to him. He flipped over onto his other side lying on his back and allowed Kagome to lie onto his stomach.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered but fell silent as Sesshomaru began with first taking Kagome's Kimono off slightly as it revealed her breasts. Sesshomaru then started to massage Kagome's breasts with his hands.

"Sesshomaru…I…" she sighed.

As the two started to undress one another Sesshomaru held Kagome tenderly in his arms as he began to kiss her roughly on the lips. Only in each time he started craving more and more of her.

If he didn't regain control soon then he would be claming her as his mate right then. All this time secretly he was watching her from afar. Deep down Sesshomaru secretly had admired Kagome from afar but would have never mentioned anything about the sort. He wasn't as weak as his half brother or naïve as him when it came to choosing a mate. He wasn't like his brother who would choose a dead clay pot over a being that was already living. That being was Kagome. He didn't understand why his brother would prefer a unloving being like Kikyou over a living being as Kagome. Well it was Inuyasha's idiotic decision and he had to live with it because Kagome was all Sesshomaru's now. Even though Kagome at that point didn't know Sesshomaru had claimed her long time ago. She had proved herself worthy in his eyes, since the day he met her from his father's grave. It intrigued him when she could pull the Tetsusaiga from the rock and no one else could.

Kagome snuggled closer to Sesshomaru's body as he began to explore the wonders of her body by allowing his fingers to enter her core. Only this excited her body more causing her to moan and wanting more of his touch.

Kagome wouldn't have never known it from before could it be that maybe….Sesshomaru was the one for her? All that time Kagome believed her soul and heart belonged to Inuyasha…but she was wrong. Could it possibly be that maybe her heart and soul could belong to Sesshomaru?

As Sesshomaru explored Kagome's body with his miraculous touch, he began to lick her lips as in asking for permission to enter. Kagome through her arms around Sesshomaru's neck as she kissed him roughly, showing him the answer.

It wasn't until then Sesshomaru had thought he taken it too far with Kagome. Never had he imagined in his entire life span he would have this much fun and please with a female such as her. But it just wasn't about the pleasure there was more to it and he just couldn't figure out why. At least not yet he couldn't. Kagome's eyes flashed open and she cringed just a little bit as Sesshomaru sunk his fangs into her lip. Blood trickled down from the wound. Kagome touched her lip and saw the blood on her finger tips as she looked back at Sesshomaru and smiled devishly. He took her hand into his and began to licking her lips as trying to make them feel better. But this came as a shocker when Kagome playfully sunk her fangs down into Sesshomaru's lip. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagome with a shocking expression and had raised an eyebrow. Kagome turned around from Sesshomaru playfully as she heard a low growl. When she turned around Sesshomaru pushed Kagome down onto the bed. Kagome looked back at him with her blue eyes glowing brightly and radiantly. His inner beast was coming out and he wanted to claim her right then and there but he had to wait. He had to find out if she was the one for him but he knew within his whole mind and soul she was. But he couldn't risk it he had to be sure. Sesshomaru kissed her tenderly on the lips then broke the kiss as he sat up. Kagome sat there with a confused expression written across her face and he could sense the mixed feelings. He tried to go back and kissing her but she pushed him away.

"No." she almost yelled tears threatening to fall. "I'm not just going to be some amusement to you." Kagome then got up but Sesshomaru's arm rested on hers.

"Leave me alone." Kagome shouted as her heart began to break. "Why must you tease me this way…" She said as she pulled on her Kimono. "I thought…"

"Kagome this one is not teasing you." Sesshomaru said as he cupped her face into his hands.

"Then why won't you…" Kagome couldn't finish. "Why won't you show you care for me? Why won't you prove you care for me?"

"Because my instincts are telling me different." Sesshomaru said.

"What that I'm not good enough?!" Kagome said almost through tears.

"That's not what I'm saying." Sesshomaru said. "Let me explain."

"All of you demons are alike!" Kagome cried.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and the pain couldn't go away. How for some great time ever since their first meeting at Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's father's grave, it was the first time Kagome felt the attraction towards Sesshomaru. For some odd reason she couldn't get him out of her mind. Every night she spent with Inuyasha and the others in attempt looking for the sacred jewel shards she thought only of him. In her dreams she dreamed of mating to him who made absolutely no sense but now it did. She loved him. She cared and yearned for him and now she believed he has rejected her in her eyes.

Suddenly the door burst open and Jaken the green imp ran in yelling for his lord's help and it looked like he needed it too. He was covered in paint and ribbons.

"Help me milord save me from the likes of Rin!" Jaken yelled but then saw the picture of what was going on. "Oh milord I didn't know…"

That's when a little girl with long brown hair and a orange flowered kimono came bouncing in.

"Lord Sesshomaru isn't Master Jaken a work of art?" Rin smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru who is this pretty lady? Is she Rin's new mommy? Were you two just making babies just now."

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru growled.

"Yes milord come on Rin let's go." Jaken said quickly.

"Actually I should go." Kagome said. She had just wanted to leave this very moment and Rin was her ticket out of here. "Rin would you like to go outside and show me around maybe we can pick some flowers."

"Yes Rin would love that let's go!" Rin said excitedly as she took hold of Kagome's hand leading her quickly out of the room.

Kagome looked back for a second at Sesshomaru then walked out the door. All was left was Jaken and Sesshomaru.

"So milord is this female your mate?" Jaken asked.

"Jaken if you do not wish to suffer an imaginable death I would advise you leave this once now!" Sesshomaru said as he growled slightly.

"Yes milord…Sorry milord." Jaken said as he kept on bowing as he excited the room.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru thought as lied onto the bed.

As Kagome walked outside of the palace she was amazed as Rin lead her to one of he gardens. In the garden there was every kind of flower you could have imagined. From daffodils, roses, daisies, fox gloves, and tigers lilies.

"They're beautiful." Kagome said as she sat down next to Rin. "Which one is your favorite?"

"None. Rin doesn't have a favorite. She loves all the flowers!" Rin beamed. "Don't you agree Kagome?"

"Yes there all beautiful." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome how long are you staying with us? Because Rin hopes you don't go away." Rin said as she kept her attention on a bouquet of flowers she was making. It wasn't until then after she was done asking the question she looked up at Kagome.

"I don't know Rin it depends." Kagome said.

"Rin hopes you can be come her Okka-San." Rin smiled.

"Oh Rin." Kagome said as she then remembered her adopted son Shippo which she had missed so dearly. "I'd like that a lot too."

"Rin loves you Kagome please don't go away." Rin said as she hugged Kagome.

"Rin I'll always be here for you." Kagome smiled as she felt new tears coming on.

"Rin is not the only one who loves you." Rin said.

"Who else loves me?" Kagome smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said.

Kagome's cheeks burned as she remembered the embrace her and the Lord had shared from only a few hours ago but then that died as she remembered his rejection.

"No I don't think so Rin but thank you for caring." Kagome said as she held an orange tiger lily in her hand.

"Uh-ah he always talks about you Rin over hears Lord Sesshomaru sometimes in his den when he's at work. There he talks about you." Rin said.

"He does, does he." Kagome said.

"Yes he does." Rin said as she got up putting her hands on her hips.

"Well then I guess he does." Kagome laughed as Rin tackled her into the flowers and both arose into a tickling fight.

Above in the castle Sesshomaru watched from a distance at the two he cared for the most tickling each other and having a ball in the garden. For a moment Kagome caught Sesshomaru's glance from the window but turned her heard so she couldn't meet his gaze. Soon the sun was beginning to set as the girls headed back in the palace. Rin was getting ready for bed as Kagome was sitting on Rin's bed brushing her hair.

"Kagome?" Rin asked.

"Yes Rin." Kagome said.

"Rin had fun today; Rin hopes tomorrow we can have more fun." Rin said.

"Me to Rin, me to." Kagome said.

"Rin says goodnight." Rin smiled as Kagome was covering her up with her blankets.

"Goodnight Rin." Kagome said as she kissed Rin on the forehead just like a mother would do.

After Rin was sleeping Kagome walked back to her bedroom. As Kagome walked in she noticed the bedroom had a door that lead to a balcony. Kagome walked outside onto the balcony and saw the light of the half crescent moon reflecting on her. She sighed wishing the pain would all go away but it just wouldn't. That's when she noticed she started humming a song then she actually began to sing the words to it. As she was singing Kagome didn't notice it when Sesshomaru was walking by her room and was wondering what or who that beautiful voice belonged to. He walked into her room and watched her closely as she walked swiftly onto the balcony.

Eyes on You

(From the makers of Final Fantasy 8 and Way Long).

"_Whenever sang my songs,_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever said my words,_

_Wishing they would be heard,_

_I saw you smiling at me, was it real? Or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here with you,_

_Same old songs just once more,_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kinda linked it your way,_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me,_

_Did you ever know that I had mine on you?_

_Darling so there you are,_

_With that look on your face,_

_As if you're never hurt,_

_As if you're never down,_

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_Who pinches you softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then,_

_I will know that you are no dreamer._

_So let me come to you,_

_Close as I wanna be,_

_Close enough for me,_

_To feel your heart beating fast,_

_And stay there as a whisper,_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me,_

_Did you ever know?_

_That I had mine on you._

_Darling so share with me,_

_Your love if you had enough,_

_Or tears if you're holding back,_

_Or pain if that's what it is,_

_How can I let you know?_

_I'm more than the dress and a voice,_

_Just reach me out then,_

_You will now that you are not dreaming_

_Darling so there you are,_

_With that look on your face,_

_As if you're never hurt,_

_As if you're never down,_

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_Who pinches you softly but sure?_

_If frown is shown then,_

_I will know that you are no dreamer…_

When Kagome was done she jumped as she turned around sensing who was there. Kagome tried to rush past Sesshomaru but he pulled her into his arms.

"Let me go please." Kagome whispered feeling tears begin to leak into her eyes. "You don't understand how I feel…"

"I know how you feel, how you feel for the love of yet another to be with." Sesshomaru said.

"My heart hurts." Kagome said as she allowed herself to be held into Sesshomaru's embrace. "Inside of me is telling me to find that special one to be with, the one that is just for me and only me. And when I think I've come to find that so special person…that person does not wish to be with me…"

"That is not true." Sesshomaru said as he looked into Kagome's face.

"I must be pretty weak right now… I bet you're enjoy seeing me in pain am I correct?" Kagome said. "Well no more."

"Kagome this one did not mean to hurt you before, this one was simply trying to protect you from the beast within myself." Sesshomaru said. "My inner demon wanted to claim you at that very moment but this one needed time. I wanted to take that time and savor that time with you….that is why we could not."

"But it doesn't matter anymore…you hurt me and now I have these mixed emotions flowing all around and inside of me…" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru felt bad. He had done this to her and he was afraid this was what was going to happen. Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's face as he looked back down into hers.

"Tomorrow I will be leaving." Kagome said. "I have to find out what my destiny is, clearly it is not looking for the sacred jewel shards anymore…I can no longer have no distractions…"

"You do not have to go it alone; this one here can help you." Sesshomaru said.

"It's not just that it's just I don't think it would be appropriate for me to stay here any longer." Kagome said as she turned to go but Sesshomaru's grip was still firm on her arm.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes?" Kagome asked. "What." Surprised he had used her name.

"Ashiteru. This one really does love you" Sesshomaru said as he cupped his hands around her face and kissed her.

"Matsudai." Kagome whispered as she felled into the lords embrace. "I was hoping you would say that."

Though the words were hard for Sesshomaru to express he finally managed to say them after all of these years.

"This one couldn't imagine a life without you…ever since I've watched you, I've longed for you from afar." Sesshomaru said. "This one has even had visions and dreams of you too."

"I've had dreams of you too." Kagome whispered into Sesshomaru's ear as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "When did you first realize you loved me?" She asked.

"The moment this one saw you." He admitted.

Kagome slightly blushed. "The same." She whispered.

Sesshomaru ran his hand through Kagome's soft silky long hair as she through her arms around his shoulders.

"I want to be by your side always." Kagome whispered. "Will you allow me to?"

"You already are." Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up into his arms bridal style and carried her to his chambers. Both walked in and that was where he laid her onto his bed. The bedroom was so enchanting and the atmosphere was warm; just perfect for this evening. As Kagome lied onto the bed she stared into the eyes of Sesshomaru as he stared right into hers. Sesshomaru began to kiss Kagome's lips softly with each passing moment. Kagome placed her arms around the lord's neck as he began to undress her once more. As both undressed one another, Sesshomaru loved the warm vibration he received when her body was next to his. Kagome sat up in bed, she seated herself on the lord's lap as she began to kiss and rub her body against his. Sesshomaru slithered his arm around Kagome's waist holding her tightly against his. He heard her moan with passion as she felt his fingers enter her core. He kissed her mouth more roughly suppressing her moans. Kagome felt his tongue enter her mouth sliding almost down her throat. Kagome enjoyed and loved the feeling she was experiencing. Inside her body it felt as if her lungs were on fire. Kagome dug her nails into the Lord's back hearing a moan escape from his mouth as she kissed his neck.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome breathed.

Sesshomaru slowed his pace with Kagome thinking she wanted him not to go that far yet as he again suppressed his inner demon that was demanding him to claim her.

"No…Sesshomaru…full way." She whispered as she held her body as close to Sesshomaru's as possible.

"Are you sure?" he panted as he kissed her.

"Yes." She whispered waiting for him to take her.

Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome as then felt Sesshomaru pushing her down into the bed with his body on top of hers feeling his manhood enter her core. Kagome cried out as Sesshomaru pressed down harder and harder with each passing second.

"Harder! Faster!" Kagome breathed as she clutched onto to the lord's back.

Sesshomaru listened to Kagome's plea and fastened his pace with her as he kissed her more roughly each time. As Sesshomaru began to massage one of Kagome's breasts with his hands he began to lick the mark he would soon lay on her very neck. While licking that spot on her very neck, Sesshomaru began to suck her neck which shortly formed into this purple hicky. Kagome sighed and moaned each time the Sesshomaru sucked her neck and other parts of her body. Next she felt his mouth leave her lips trailing down past her breasts, past her stomach and down to core where he licked the insides. He sensed her shudder and new she wanted more. This triggered and awoke the demon inside of him. His inner demon was in rage now and fully in power ordering Sesshomaru to claim Kagome as his mate now. Sesshomaru lowered his head down to Kagome's neck first whispering something into her ear.

"Ashiteru." He whispered.

"Matusdai" Kagome whispered as she felt the lord's fangs seep down into her neck.

At first Kagome cringed in the lord's embrace as she felt his fangs seep down into her neck but as he pulled them out she soon relaxed in his arms. Blood trickled down from the wound as Sesshomaru tended to it and started to lick her neck. Not to soon a black half crescent mark transformed over the love wound he had left her. Breathing sort of heavily Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's eyes with passion. Her eyes were already half closed as he looked back at her. Her hair was a little messy and she smelled of him. Now he would never be able to rid himself of her sent. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as felt a smirk on his face appear.

She laid herself his stomach and not to soon fell asleep. She snuggled closer to his body for warmth. He placed his arms over her and held her protectively.

"My Kagome." He whispered.

She was now his and he was hers. It wasn't too soon as both were fast asleep waiting for the next day and what that day would bring for the newly mated couple. Outside the window appeared these two colored red eyes blazed into this black cloud of smoke.

"So the wench is mated to Inuyasha's older brother now is she!?" An evil sounding voice said. "Well not for long soon enough she will become mine!" The evil sounding voice laughed.

Kagome's ears perked up but she snuggled closer to her mate's side and continued to sleep.

"Rest while you can wench because you are goanna need all the strength you got." The evil sounding voice laughed as he disappeared into the night.

"We're finally in the western lands now." Inuyasha said as the gang finally slowed down.

The sun had just started to raise over the mountains where Sesshomaru's castle lied and where Sesshomaru was, so was Kagome.

"Come on let's keep moving." Inuyasha instructed.

"Inuyasha I'm tired can we please rest for a moment." Shippo said as he keeled over onto the ground.

"No we have to keep moving, for Kagome's sake." Inuyasha said. "Get up."

"Inuyasha everyone is tired, we haven't stopped to rest at all. I know you want to find Kagome and so do the rest of us, but what is our plan? Our we just goanna show up on Sesshomaru's doorstep and demand Kagome back? I mean what is our strategy because it's not like he's goanna hand her over to us." Sango said as she proved her point.

"I know but I can't imagine Kagome now in Sesshomaru's hands." Inuyasha said.

"She'll be okay, Lady Kagome is strong." Miroku said.

"What happened to my woman?!" blasted a voice from behind.

Everyone turned quickly and saw Kouga the wolf demon.

"Kouga what are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I sensed that my Kagome was in trouble so I began to track her down you Hanyou mutt." Kouga said as he raised his head into the air.

"We don't need you and neither does Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"Well if she doesn't need me then she doesn't need you, because I would have never let anything bad happen to her." Kouga said.

"I'll kill you!" Inuyasha growled as he prepared to lunge forward but Sango got in between the both of them.

"Stop it right now, Kagome's in trouble so we must work together now okay? Let's save the fighting for later for when we are going to need it." Sango yelled as the two suddenly backed down.

"Fine but this isn't over yet dog face." Kouga said. "Kagome my sweet Kagome I will

save you." Kouga said out loud causing Inuyasha to growl.

Miroku looked over to Inuyasha and thought he was being a little to obsessive with Kagome for the moment being. Oh well he thought as he started to follow Inuyasha and the others towards Sesshomaru's castle.

Kagome tossed and turned in the bed as sweat slightly dripped from her forehead. Right now she was stuck inside a nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

Kagome's dream:

It was dark upon midnight as Kagome was flying through the night skies over the feudal era. It was then when she emerged into a forest that looked awfully familiar to her and then it struck her. It was the same forest she had gone through thousands of times when she went from the feudal era and the future era. As she landed down onto the ground was when she saw this beautiful lady. This lady had long mocha brown hair and crystal blue eyes. On her face were these white markings. There was a half crescent moon in the middle of her forehead. On each cheek there were two white stripes as well. She looked so elegant in her white kimono; in her arms was the presence of a baby. Tears emerged in the lady's face as she held onto the baby girl.

"Wait is that me?" Kagome asked out loud. "Hello?!" Kagome called out.

The beautiful lady could not hear her and did not look this way.

"Hello." Kagome called out as she walked closer to the lady but stopped.

From the hair emerged this man that had long silver hair and emerald green eyes. He was dressed in dark clothing and emerging from his back were these two black feathery wings.

"These must be my parents." Kagome said out loud.

The man walked over to the woman and placed his arms around her and started to embrace her into his touch as he kissed her. There the woman still wept as the man held her into his touch.

"I cannot give her up." She wept. "She's our blood….our flesh….we created her."

"My love I know but we cannot sacrifice her safety and allow her to remain here in this world." He said.

"I cannot give her up…I love her…she's my child!" she cried.

"If we do not give her up then they will find out." He said.

"I don't care anymore what they think!" She almost yelled which almost awoke the baby. "Shush , shush." She said as she rocked the baby into her arms.

"I know that, but what about the others that are after her now? They know what she is and right now she'll never be able to live a normal life." He said. "Besides the Shikon no Tama resides in her body! Other demons will come after here, do you want our daughter to fall to a fate such as that?!"

"I know but it's just so hard." She whispered as she looked down at her baby in her arms that slept so peacefully. "I don't want her to go through life not knowing who she really is."

"She won't. By her 18th moon, her 18th birthday she will know at full extent of what she is and we will see her again." He said.

The woman looked up into her lovers eyes. Her eyes were red, puffy, and looked like she spent hours crying.

"How long?" she asked. "When?"

"Tomorrow when the sun rises." He said.

The woman silently wept as her love held her in his arms.

"She'll be safe I promise. She'll be in another era were no one can reach her or hurt her." he said.

"I want her to be safe and if that means giving her up for the time being to another woman to do then so be it." The woman said as her love dried her tears with his fingertips.

"We will see her again." He said reassuringly. "We should go." He said as the two of them walked through the forest.

Although Kagome knew her parent's could not see or hear her she followed them and figured out where they were going. They were going to the bone eaters well. But before they got to the well they was an explosion lightened the sky. Thunder crackled and boomed when all of a sudden a dark tall figure stood out into the open. Now this tall dark figure was dressed all in black, had spiky blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Piercing through his back were these two black angelic wings. He was no other than a dark angel. He looked down to the woman and her mate.

"Mizuki! Run now!" He ordered.

"Takashi no!!!" Mizuki cried.

"Go now!!!" he ordered. "Blaire you bastard today is the day I will finish you!!!"

Blaire raised one eyebrow and smirked at Takashi.

"Brother I am very disappointed in you." Blaire mocked. "Was it worth it for you to dishonor the family and yourself?! And for what?! This filthy demon?!"

"Today I will restore my honor in killing you!" Takashi yelled.

"Then bring it." Blaire taunted.

Mizuki looked one last time at her mate before running to the bone eaters well. She didn't look back fearing if she did then it would all be over for what her and her mate worked so hard for which consisted of a life for their daughter to live and grow. All of a sudden a group of dark angels came out of know where and surrounded Takashi. That was when Blaire was able to make his mistake and went after Mizuki.

"Mizuki!" Takashi yelled as he tried to go after her but there were just too many dark angels.

While Takashi was distracted Mizuki had finally made it to the bone eaters well. No one was around at that exact moment. She looked down at the baby in her arms and kissed her forehead. She then took off her amulet in one hand and placed it around her daughter's neck.

"You will be safe now I promise." Mizuki cooed as she was near the edge of the well.

"I wouldn't make promises you can't keep, hai Mizuki?!" A cold voice asked.

Mizuki gasped as she turned around and saw Takashi's brother standing there against tree.

"What do you want?!" Mizuki almost yelled as the baby stirred. "Shoo, shoo it's all right little one." She cooed.

"I'm afraid it's not." Blaire said. "I simply cannot allow my family's blood line or any other blood line to be mixed with a filthy demon."

"You bastard, she's only a child!" Mizuki yelled.

"I wasn't referring to the child….but to you." Blaire said in a cold monotone voice that sent chills down Mizuki's spine.

"Poison Claws!" Mizuki yelled as she sent poison flying at Blaire.

Blaire dodged it as Mizuki attempted to jump into the well with her daughter but stopped. Before she could jump into the well Blaire had attacked her from the behind and her abdominal area was oozing with dark red blood. Mizuki was really shaking now but hung onto her daughter as she used every last bit of energy to put up a force field.

"Good bye…my beautiful daughter…Mama will always….love you ….always." Mizuki whispered as she let her daughter go into the well.

"No!" Blaire yelled but Mizuki lunged out of the force field into Blaire.

"You will not harm my daughter!" Mizuki yelled as she transformed into her inu-youkai demon's true form.

The two went at it but it wasn't until too long Mizuki lost to much blood and died.

"Filthy demon…." Blaire said as he called upon his minions of dark angels and flew into the skies."

Takashi slowly but hurried as fast as he could in hopes to save his beloved but by the time he got there she was gone.

"Mizuki…no….this can't be happening….NO!!!!" he yelled as he buried his face into his mate. "I lost everything…"

That's when Takashi finally decided to move on; he picked up his mate's corpse into his arms and carried her over into the eastern lands to be her father's castle resided. Guards came lashing out at the intruder and were questioning Takashi of what had happened then froze as they saw the princess's corpse. They took the body from Takashi's arms and took him to the castle to face the Lord. As they entered the throne area Lord Shinichi was in his chair and at that moment felt his heart stop.

"They murdered her…they murdered my mate!" Takashi yelled. "I couldn't protect her…our daughter…our beloved daughter…"

The Lord said nothing for it felt like an eternity before he spoke. "We are to have a funeral. Take Mizuki's body to be cremated and burry her onto the hill tops with the sakura trees and blossoms…she would have liked that." Lord Shinichi said as he turned around to face the window. "As for you…you are free to go."

"But my Lord she was my mate…" Takashi began to say.

"I said leave my presence! Go!" Lord Shinichi yelled.

Before the guards escorted Takashi out personally, Takashi exited the castle on his own and went to sit upon the hill tops and sakura trees blossomed and bloomed.

Kagome watched tearfully. Kagome's mother was murdered. "They did love me." She cried. "They never wanted to give me up…my mother…oh my kami…No!!!!"

Suddenly it got really cold and all Kagome could hear was this villainous laughter. Kagome turned around and saw this black cloud of smoke and these creatures emerging from the shadows. Kagome started to run back towards the forest in hopes of getting away from these so called shadow creatures that were after her.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome called out longing for her mate. "Someone help me!" That was when it grabbed her and Kagome was being pulled and sucked into this dark void. "NO!!!!" she shouted but it was too late.

End of dream.

"No. No…NO!!!" Kagome screamed."

Sesshomaru bolted up in bed and looked next to him seeing Kagome in complete stress. He started to shake her shoulders to wake her up.

"Kagome wake up now." Sesshomaru said.

After a minute Kagome opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru sitting in front of her.

"Sesshomaru" She whispered as she fell into Sesshomaru's embrace and started to cry.

There Sesshomaru held her and whispered everything would be okay. He had sensed that she had had a nightmare and new of what it consisted of. He knew this because since they mated he now shared a connection to Kagome. This included knowing her dreams, feelings, and emotions. After a moment of what seemed like forever of silence Kagome broke the silence.

"I saw my parents." Kagome said at last. "They never wanted to give me up.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said.

"My mother…my mother…no it can't be true this can't be happening…"Kagome cried. "She was murdered right before my eyes!!!."

Sesshomaru took Kagome into his arms as she shook violently against his skin and he was afraid for her. After awhile as the last sob escaped from Kagome's throat and all her tears had fallen she finally had spoke.

"There is one thing I have to find out now." Kagome said.

"That is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Who I am, what purpose my parents gave me up for." Kagome said. "And who murdered my mother…kami Sesshomaru there is just so much to figure out I don't know if I will be able to do it all…"

Sesshomaru took Kagome's face turning it towards his own.

"You are no longer alone." He said. "I am here for you my love."

Kagome smiled weakly as Sesshomaru held her hand into his.

"Ashiteru." She smiled.

"Ashiteru Matsudai." He whispered as he kissed her lips. "Today we will begin finding your true self."

"Thank you." Kagome whispered as she sat in Sesshomaru's embrace. "Sesshomaru please do me one favor."

"Anything my love." He whispered.

"Hold me…please hold me tight and don't let go!" Kagome said.

"Hai my love." Sesshomaru whispered as he held Kagome close against his body.

That's when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Rin came bouncing in still in her pajamas. Kagome sat up and tried to dry her tears so Rin wouldn't see that she had been crying.

"Yay Kagome you decided to stay!" Rin said happily.

"Yes that's right Rin." Kagome smiled.

"So does that mean you are…" Rin couldn't finish. "Are you Rin's new mommy now?"

Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who nodded and Kagome smiled.

"That's right Rin." Kagome smiled.

"Yay!" Rin laughed as she hopped onto the bed between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Now I have a mommy and a daddy!" she said happily.

Kagome smiled and hugged Rin and Sesshomaru couldn't help but crack a smirk either as he looked at the picture of the family he thought we would never be able to have. Sesshomaru adored his new family and he loved the picture. Kagome reached out for Rin and held her tight not wanting to let her go as her mother never wanted to do the same. Kagome decided she now had to be strong not just for herself but for Sesshomaru, Rin, and all the other people she cared about in the world.

A few hours into the morning Kagome got up and she and Rin walked over to the bath hall springs to freshen up for breakfast. The two began to wash up with soaps Kagome had previously brought from the feudal era that smelled like jasmine and vanilla. After they were done washing up Kagome brushed hers and Rin's hair. Next she got dressed. She picked out this short black kimono that came right above her knees and was a little revealing for her. On the kimono there were white sakura blossoms trailing across the front of the kimono. Kagome then next placed her hair into a messy bun leaving strands of hair fall onto her face.

As she was done getting ready her and Rin walked down to the breakfast hall and sat at the table where Jaken and Sesshomaru were awaiting. Kagome smiled and pictured it was going to be the perfect family she had always hoped and wished to have. Just like Seven Heaven. But in reality there wasn't a family that was close as being good as Seven Heaven. Throughout breakfast Kagome began to think about Shippo and how he was doing. Sesshomaru being able to pick up on this sensed that Kagome was thinking about her adopted son. He would tell her later that they would be able to go and fetch him. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. Kagome could also read, sense, and feel what Sesshomaru was thinking, dreaming, and feeling. After breakfast Rin followed Jaken into a room where he taught her lessons and basically was her schooling teacher. Sesshomaru had business that needed to be done so he left for his office. That left Kagome all to herself.

Kagome walked started to walk upstairs and down a hallway. She didn't know that much about the castle so Kagome decided to explore a little. All of a sudden Kagome stumbled onto doors that lead her inside of a library. Kagome walked in and was amazed at all the books she saw that inhabited the room. The room wasn't just filled with only books but

with pictures also on the walls. Kagome decided to look through some books but after a few hours her search ended and she found nothing.

Kagome decided to examine the walls and when she did she was amazed with the art work. Some of these pictures she could tell they were of Sesshomaru and a man who looked an awful lot like him. It had to be his father Kagome thought. In another picture she saw a younger version of Sesshomaru and a woman who had to be his mother.

"She's so pretty." Kagome said aloud as she continued to walk around the library and stopped dead in her tracts while her eyes were transfixed onto another painting.

This painting was a portrait of what looked to be demons and angels. One side was the demons and on the other side were the angels. It looked like a battle was emerging between the two sides but this is what shocked Kagome. In the middle of the portrait stood to familiar figures. The man and woman from her dreams, her parents!

"Mother…Father…" Kagome whispered as she touched the portrait with her hand and tears began to fall down from her face.

Feeling arms slither around her waist Kagome turned and saw Sesshomaru.

"Why do you cry?" he asked.

"They-they're my parent's." Kagome said as her voice cracked. "They're the ones from my dreams….I don't understand why can't I find who I am? What am I?"

"We'll find out who you are this one promises." Sesshomaru said. "Don't cry no more." He said as he whipped Kagome's tears away.

"I just wish this didn't have to be some big mystery to solve. But I guess that will be the fun part won't it?" Kagome said as she perked up a little.

Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled Kagome towards him and kissed her.

"Well don't you have work to attend to?" Kagome asked.

"This one already is." Sesshomaru smirked as he kissed the mark he had given Kagome on her neck.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome laughed.

No matter what kind of bad mood Kagome was in, it seemed like Sesshomaru could always brighten her mood any day and any moment possible.

"You're right but this one will be seeing you a while later." Sesshomaru whispered into Kagome's ear as he walked out the door.

Sesshomaru began to walk back to his study where he had his own personal library of books. He sat down at his desk and started to read a book when something caught his eye and sounded familiar. He began reading the section and it sounded awfully familiar to something he had witnessed and that was Kagome's transformation. The page was titled, "Angel of Darkness." Sesshomaru began to read the page and it sounded identical from Kagome's transformation to what her physical characteristics were and what powers she

had.

"Could she be an Angel of Darkness?" Sesshomaru asked himself but then mentally slapped himself in the head.

In the book the page talked about how when an Angel of Darkness is born it is a cross mix between an angel and a demon, therefore creating an Angel of Darkness. Usually this varied and occurred between angelic beings, angels and demons such as wolves and Inu-youkai's. Sesshomaru got up from his desk with the book still in his arm and returned to the library to find Kagome gone. He looked at the picture and knew he should have realized it before. As he analyzed the picture, Sesshomaru noticed that the lady in the picture had eyes identical to Kagome's.

"So these are her parent's." Sesshomaru said as he sat into a chair and continued to read.

The book went on saying that only a few Angels of Darkness were born because long ago it was forbidden between both clans to be mated to one another or have children. Both clans hated one another and since then established these rules. If these rules were broken, the children would have to suffer the most. They either would be executed, thrown out into the world as outcasts, or often became slaves. But reading on only few Angels of Darkness lived and they were really rare. So rare that they contained high qualities of power that made people envy, and scared of them. That's why they wanted to be rid of them.

Now Sesshomaru has finally found out who Kagome truly is but doesn't know whether he should tell her or not. Finally he's come up with the decision he has to because she has the right to. Now the next problem would come would be locating her parents. Sesshomaru closed the book, placing it under his arm and got up. He then walked out of the library and went to look for Kagome to tell her what he's found out.

As Kagome was walking she decided she needed some fresh air so she decided to go outside. As she was walking she walked right over to the lake that was located not so far away in the back yard. As she neared towards a tree she seated herself onto the ground and stuck her legs into the water.

"Why is it I cannot find out who I truly am…even mom couldn't tell me…" Kagome thought as she looked into the water.

Kagome kept her gaze onto the lake as she saw the mark Sesshomaru had given to her and left on her neck the night before. Kagome's hand rested upon the mark as she sighed and shut her eyes.

"I hope we can find out who I truly am." Kagome thought.

When Kagome opened her eyes she sensed someone right behind her and when she looked she smiled. Sesshomaru seated himself down beside her as Kagome leaned up against his soldier.

"Find anything?" Kagome asked.

"A few things." Sesshomaru answered.

"Like what?" Kagome asked.

"This one might know what you are." Sesshomaru said.

"What am I?" Kagome asked. "I know that I'm Youkai explaining the claws, fangs and markings."

"You have quite the unusual powers from what this one has seen." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"From what this one has read the type of powers you have that this one has witnessed and your physical characteristics, you're an Angel of Darkness." Sesshomaru said.

"Angel of Darkness what is that?" Kagome asked.

"They are a rare breed that no one has actually seen or come into contact for years." Sesshomaru said. "I actually remember reading about this breed before long ago."

"Are there more like me?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru did not answer.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru couldn't look at Kagome, he didn't want to tell her.

"Can I see this book?" Kagome asked as she saw the book sticking out of Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru handed the book over to Kagome and she then began to read through the book. As Kagome read through the book she found events that happened that where similar to dreams she previously had through the years. After Kagome was done she closed the book and rested he hands on the top.

"So basically to sum it all up it started over a feud between the Youkai demons and the Angelic beings? That's why not many of my kind exist?" Kagome asked as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"I remember my father one time talking about the subject, this was a very long time ago and that's when I became curious and started to look through books to find the answers that I was seeking." Sesshomaru said.

"That still doesn't explain the dreams I've been having, since I was a little girl." Kagome said.

"Those must have been some of your earlier memories when you were just a child." Sesshomaru said. "Or visions of the past."

"Oh my Kami…Sesshomaru could this be my fault?" Kagome asked as she looked at Sesshomaru. "If my parents didn't have me then maybe this fighting wouldn't have occurred. Maybe my mother still…would be here and alive…"

"Don't say that. It would have occurred sooner or later the fighting and you don't know that about your mother. It was not your fault Kagome!." Sesshomaru said.

"I just wish I could do something…you know?" Kagome asked. "I wish it didn't have to end up this way."

Sesshomaru held Kagome into his embrace as the two sat under the oak tree looking at the lake.

"I don't even know even know where to start searching Sesshomaru." Kagome said. "My Father…he could be anywhere."

"If you truly desire to find your father then we will." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm glad I have you as my mate." Kagome sighed as she snuggled closer to Sesshomaru. "You know what you not as cold as you used to be."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Oh and is that so." He spoke.

"Yes it is." Kagome smirked.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Depends on how you look at it." Kagome smiled.

"And that is?" Sesshomaru asked interested to hear what she had to say.

"A very good thing." Kagome said. "I always new you had a soft side since the first time I saw you."

"Okay now you're just taking too far." Sesshomaru smirked feeling happy that he could lighten Kagome's mood.

"Oh really?" Kagome laughed. "What are you goanna do about it Sesshy?" she mocked.

"You'll see." Sesshomaru said as he started to tickle Kagome. Sesshomaru new that Kagome hated to be tickled. This was because she was very ticklish and would laugh.

"Sesshomaru stop!" Kagome laughed as she tried to turn to the other side so Sesshomaru could not tickle her. "Quit it!" she laughed as Kagome was pulled onto Sesshomaru's stomach.

Kagome stared up into Sesshomaru's face and smiled and he smiled back.

"Something is different about you." Sesshomaru said.

"And that is?" Kagome asked as she laughed.

Sesshomaru smirked but that was when he sensed a change in the air. He looked in the direction far past the lake and couldn't believe what he saw. He growled slightly. Kagome was wondering what made him upset and looked up.

"Why are you growling now Sesshy?" Kagome smiled and looked up. "Oh. Wait what are they doing here?"

In the distance Kagome saw Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Kouga, and Inuyasha coming at a fast rate.

"Looks like we have company." Kagome smiled as she looked at Sesshomaru.

I hope this all goes well Kagome thought as she looked at Sesshomaru. Kagome knew that Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha and whenever the two got the chance they would spar against each other.

"Kagome!" Sango cried happily as she ran up to Kagome and hugged her fiercely.

"Sango, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Aren't we, ah rescuing you?" Sango asked.

"From what?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshomaru?" Sango asked. "Wait a minute; didn't he force you to come here?"

"Ah no he helped me." Kagome said. "That's not all."

Sesshomaru placed his arm around Kagome's hip and this caused Inuyasha and Kouga to stop dead in their tracks.

Kagome lifted her hair and showed Sango the mark that Sesshomaru had left her.

"Where mated now." Kagome said.

"Yay! I'm so happy for you!" Sango said as she hugged Kagome.

"Thanks Sango." Kagome smiled.

"Oh Kagome I've missed you so much." Sango said.

"Well maybe you can stay for awhile?" Kagome asked then she looked at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. "Please Sesshy."

Sesshomaru growled slightly he hated that Kagome used the nickname she gave him in front of everyone but he couldn't say no to her. He knew that Kagome was good friends with this human. He sighed as he gave in hating the idea of having his half brother here as well. Sesshomaru then whispered something into Kagome's ear.

"If my Hanyou brother tries anything with you this one will not hesitate to…" Sesshomaru started to say but Kagome kissed his lips.

"I love you and only you." Kagome smiled as she turned back to Sango.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried out as he ran and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"There, there Shippo it's alright." Kagome said.

"Inuyasha has been so mean to me." Shippo cried as he hugged Kagome.

"He has hasn't he well don't worry you're here with me now." Kagome said. "Why don't you go and play inside with Rin?"

"But I want to stay here with you." Shippo said.

"I'll be with you in a moment." Kagome said as she smiled.

"Okay." Shippo smiled as he ran towards the castle to see Rin.

The two then ran inside the castle.

Then it wasn't until Kouga ran up to Kagome who grabbed both of her hands.

"My Kagome I'm glad you are safe." Kouga said as he smiled. "Wow you surely look different."

"Kogua I'm flattered but could you please let go of my hands." Kagome said as she heard Sesshomaru growl.

"Oh sorry about that." Kouga said as he quickly let go of Kagome's hands.

Then there was a moment of occurred silence among the friends until Kagome spoke.

"Why don't we all go inside and talk." Kagome suggested. "Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"It's fine by me." Sesshomaru said as he turned and walked away placing his arm around Kagome's hip, knowing how much it angered Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled slightly as he walked with the rest of the others. As everyone walked into the castle everyone was seated in what was a living room. As everyone was seated Kagome was the first to talk.

"Okay I bet you're all wondering why I left so suddenly yesterday." Kagome said.

"Well now we can see." Sango said as she giggled.

Kagome's face reddened which made Sesshomaru smirk while he sat against a corner wall.

"Well that part well was um…that was unplanned." Kagome said with her cheeks all flushed. "The reason I left was since I no longer have Kikyou's soul, I didn't think you guys needed me around anymore."

"Lady Kagome you're our friend of course we want you around." Miroku said.

"It's not just that…guys it's not my destiny anymore I already fulfilled my part and that was to give Kikyou back her soul. She is the true being capable of destroying Naraku…Now I'm on a new journey to find out who my real parents are and who I really am." Kagome said.

"But we know who you are, your Kagome." Inuyasha said harshly.

"Please try and understand." Kagome said.

"We understand Kagome, but we want to know how we can help you." Sango said.

"Thanks guys." Kagome said.

"But now we are going to have to start planning on how to defeat Naraku." Miroku said. "And at this rate we are going to need all the help we can get."

"Well maybe I can help and so can Sesshomaru. What do you say Hun?" Kagome asked.

"This one supposes but if you are goanna be able to withstand his attacks now; you are going to have to train. You can train here and once you are ready you can face him." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." Sango said as she smiled.

Sesshomaru then called for one of his servants Master Jaken.

"Yes milord?" Jaken asked as he walked in.

"Show these friends of Kagome to their rooms." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes milord. Well you heard the lord, follow me." Jaken squawked as he walked up the stairs.

While upstairs; Miroku and Inuyasha began to talk.

"Inuyasha are you jealous of Kagome now since she's with Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"No." Inuyasha said between his teeth.

"Inuyasha look at me now remember what I said before." Miroku said.

Inuyasha stopped and looked at Miroku.

"You choose Kikyou now let Kagome find her happiness, you can't have them both." Miroku said harshly as he walked off to find Sango.

As the others followed Jaken up the stairs left Kagome and Sesshomaru to themselves for a while.

"Thank you that was so kind of you." Kagome said as she leaned against Sesshomaru to kiss him.

"This one knew you would have been asking him sooner or later." Sesshomaru said.

"You really are the best." Kagome smiled. "So what were you saying earlier about me being different?" she laughed.

"What I was saying was…" Sesshomaru said but before he could finish Inuyasha was coming back downstairs while the others were inside their rooms resting.

"Oh Inuyasha, Hi we didn't see you." Kagome smiled as she still was in Sesshomaru's embrace.

This angered Inuyasha a lot but he didn't let Sesshomaru or Kagome see.

"The others are resting in their rooms." Inuyasha said.

"Oh okay, well why don't you go and rest up." Kagome suggested.

"Because I don't want to rest now." Inuyasha said kind of harshly.

Kagome pulled away from Sesshomaru for a moment and looked at Inuyasha.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing is wrong." Inuyasha said.

"Look something is wrong why don't we talk it out okay?" Kagome asked. "Sesshomaru I'll be right back I'm sorry."

"Come back soon." Sesshomaru said and with this he kissed Kagome's lips hearing a growl escape from Inuyasha's throat.

Kagome and Inuyasha walked outside next to the garden where it was dark and they remained silent until Kagome spoke.

"Why are you mad at me?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not mad at you." Inuyasha said.

"Yes you are I can tell." Kagome said. "Now what's bothering you?"

"You are." Inuyasha said without thinking.

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.

"You left all of a sudden without warning and now we've come to find that you've mated with Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well excuse me if you haven't forgotten we already had this talk Inuyasha, I don't love you the way you want me to and haven't you've forgotten about Kikyou?" Kagome almost yelled.

"Damn it Kagome I love you!" Inuyasha yelled. "I love you."

"Inuyasha please stop it now." Kagome said.

"Why won't you love me back?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I'm with Sesshomaru now and I love him." Kagome explained.

"He's just using you in order to steal the Tetsusaiga." Inuyasha yelled.

"He is not, he loves me and I love him." Kagome yelled back. "Don't you say anything bad about my mate Inuyasha." She growled.

"Or what Kagome?! What are you goanna do?! And now you're even pregnant with his child too huh?!" Inuyasha retorted harshly. "How long where you with him huh?!"

"What?" Kagome asked then suddenly realized what Sesshomaru was trying to tell her all along. Kagome placed her hands onto her stomach. "I'm pregnant?"

"Wench you're nothing but a filthy whore that's what you are." Inuyasha yelled.

"How could you say that? After what we've been through together with the others and all the good times we have had, this is how you act towards me?" Kagome yelled as tears emerged into her eyes.

Inuyasha felt bad at that point he didn't mean what he said and he didn't mean to make Kagome cry neither. Kagome brushed past Inuyasha and ran into the castle past Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru felt angered and enraged at that point. He walked up to Inuyasha and pinned him against a tree.

"Touch what is mine and you will suffer a most unimaginable death, Kagome is my bitch, my mate process that through your head." Sesshomaru said as he then walked off to find Kagome.

"Kagome I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered. "Man what am I doing?" Inuyasha asked a loud.

Sesshomaru walked upstairs and saw Kagome sitting in their bedroom on the bed clutching a pillow in her arms. Sesshomaru sat down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't cry." He whispered.

"I can't help it." Kagome said through sobs. "I'm not crying about him it's now these hormones kicking in."

Sesshomaru smirked as he held her. Kagome tried to try her eyes as she sat up and looked at Sesshomaru.

"So I'm pregnant?" Kagome asked.

"How? I mean I know how but…" Kagome said. "Am I really pregnant?"

"Hai, you are." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome yawned as she snuggled closer to Sesshomaru as he wrapped his arms around her.

"So what is there I need to know?" Kagome asked.

"Know? Know about what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You know about demon pregnancies." Kagome said.

As Sesshomaru thought for a moment he answered her question.

"For one it's just like any ordinary pregnancy but yours will last for six months, not nine months." Sesshomaru explained.

"That short?" Kagome asked.

"Hai." Sesshomaru answered. "That short. And demon children tend to age slower and more mature than humans."

"What about occasional mood swings? Or what about…" Kagome was thinking.

"All will be similar." Sesshomaru answered.

"I still cannot believe it." Kagome said as she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"This one knows you will become an excellent mother." Sesshomaru said as he ran a hand through Kagome's long hair.

"I always dreamed to carry your child and now I am." Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru smirked as he leaned in and kissed Kagome causing her to lie down on the bed with himself on top of her. The lights were now already out as Kagome felt Sesshomaru's lips find her own. Kagome smiled as she let Sesshomaru have his way with her once more. Not knowing that a certain someone was watching them not to far away.

"Why does Naraku even want to bother with that girl?" Kagura asked. "Well it looks like I better go inform the boss of what I've sawn."

Kagura then rode off on her cloud to Naraku's castle that was located high up in the skies.

"So the wench is pregnant now is she?" Naraku laughed wickedly.

"Yes and that's not all, Kagome and the others are all training at Sesshomaru's castle in order to defeat you." Kagura said.

"Oh really?" Naraku asked not surprised at all. "Figures that they would want to get even with me."

"My lord if you don't mind me asking, what do you want with Kagome anyway, she's not a miko anymore so what use does she have for you? Shouldn't you go after the miko Kikyou?" Kagura asked.

"That is my only for my knowledge to know Kagura." Naraku snapped. "Now go and continue to watch them all in cause something new arises."

"Yes my lord." Kagura said as she bowed and walked out.

As Kagura was far away from Naraku she got on her cloud that hovered in the sky.

"Damn you Naraku." Kagura cursed.

More than anything all Kagura wanted was her freedom from Naraku. She never truly despised Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others. She had no choice but to hate them or fear being destroyed. Now she needed to be saved from Naraku's grasp. Once Naraku was destroyed then she would be free.

"Soon Naraku my time will come." Kagura said aloud as she then saw Kohaku, Sango's brother who was under the control of Naraku as well appear.

"So have you've come to rat me out?" Kagura asked sarcastically.

"No…could you…give this note….to Sango?" Kohaku whispered as he handed a piece of parchment tied up. "It's been so long since I've talked to her and seen her…"

Kagura stared at Kohaku for a minute then took the piece of parchment from him. She couldn't help but feeling sorry for the kid, it was Naraku's fault that he was in this whole predicament.

"Sure kid." Kagura said as she started to fly back to Sesshomaru's castle leaving Kohaku standing there in his place. "I'm not sure how but I will."

"Sango…" Kohaku thought. "Just wait a little longer for me…once Naraku is destroyed I'll be free."

Sango was sitting on the balcony watching the stars and the clouds float by when all of a sudden something fell into her lap. It was a piece of parchment. Sango carefully picked it up and untied the note. Inside there was a message. She started to read it and when she was finished she cried. Miroku heard her and came to investigate. Sango turned and saw Miroku enter the balcony as he sat beside her. Sango looked at Miroku with watery eyes as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Miroku!" Sango cried as she threw her arms around Miroku's neck and there he comforted her through her time of need.

Up in the air from a far away distance Kagura watched the castle in case something new would arise.

"Well there's my good deed for the day." Kagura said as she got into a comfortable position and it wasn't until long she fell asleep.

"Good you're finally here." Naraku said while taking a sip of some saki.

A tall figure dressed in black, who had short spiky blonde hair and icy blue eyes walked in.

"Why have you summoned me?" said a voice cold enough to send shivers down your spine.

"I just found out something that would be most beneficial to your liking." Naraku said.

"If you continue to waste my time Naraku I will…" the voice was about to say but Naraku interrupted.

"I know what you've been searching for these years." Naraku said.

"That is?" the cold voice replied.

"The Angel of Darkness." Naraku replied.

The tall figure dressed in black turned around.

"What did you say?!" he demanded. "Tell me!"

"I know where the Angel of Darkness lies." Naraku said. "Help me and I will lead you to her."

"What's in it for you Naraku?!" the tall figure said coldly.

"There a certain few that I want gone and you want her gone as well, am I correct? If we combine forces then we should be able to get the job done." Naraku said.

"Why should I be listening to you?" The tall figure said coldly.

"The Angel of Darkness is pregnant. Do we really want another of her kind running around? No, I didn't think so." Naraku wickedly laughed. "So do we have a deal?"

"For now but if you cross me you shall suffer a death most unimaginable." The tall figure said coldly as he walked out.

"I most certainly will…" Naraku thought as he laughed evilly and disappeared into the darkness.

A few months have passed by since Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo arrived at Sesshomaru's castle. Everyone was happy to finally find out that Kagome was pregnant indeed and now her due date is drawing nearer and nearer. Everyone now has been training hard for the upcoming fight with Naraku as well.

"Wow Kagome look at yourself you look like you should give birth any day now but it's only been a couple months." Sango said as she sat in the bath house with Kagome.

"It should be very soon I hope this baby, it's just as stubborn as the father." Kagome said as she giggled which caused Sango to laugh as well.

"Will see when the baby is born." Sango said. "What do you think? A boy or is it going to be a girl?"

"I really don't mind. I would love a girl, and I would love a boy all the same." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"You're going to make a great mother Kagome." Sango said.

"Thank you Sango…It's getting a little hot in here I'm going to step out and go see what the boys are up to." Kagome smiled.

"I'll come too." Sango said.

Kagome and Sango got dressed in their kimonos as they walked to find what Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga now where up to. When they were finished Kagome and Sango eventually found them in the east wing of the castle and that was where the two found the boys training. When they entered Sesshomaru was fighting Inuyasha.

"This isn't good." Sango said as she looked over to Kagome who only smiled.

"Sango let's go sit up against the wall where Miroku and Kouga are." Kagome said.

"Okay." Sango said as the two ladies walked over to the wall and sat down.

"So how's it going?" Sango asked. "Who's winning?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kouga asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru is beating Inuyasha by a long shot." Miroku said.

"It's actually quite entertaining watching the Hanyou getting kicked around by his older brother." Kouga laughed.

"I heard that wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to dodge another one of his brother's attacks but missed.

"Can it dog breath!" Kouga yelled.

"Come on little brother if you can't keep up with me then how are you supposed to keep up with Naraku." Sesshomaru said sarcastically as he hit Inuyasha with his poison claws.

"You are so dead!" Inuyasha yelled as he prepared to strike with his Tetsusaiga but missed yet again.

Kagome sat and smiled as she watched the fight among Inuyasha and Sesshomaru

"Let's go Sesshomaru, come on Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered and smiled.

Sesshomaru looked over towards Kagome and smirked. Kagome smiled back at Sesshomaru and mouthed the words she loved him. It wasn't until Kagome sensed it, she sensed a tremendous power coming at a fast pace. She recognized that power to. It was Naraku.

"Guys we got company!" Kagome yelled. "It's Naraku he's coming."

"What already?" Kouga asked. "Well it looks like it's time for what we've been training so hard for."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stopped the match. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome.

"You are to not be involved in this battle." Sesshomaru ordered as he rubbed her temple. "For the baby's sake."

All of a sudden Sesshomaru sensed a change in speed and knew Naraku was here.

"Everyone get down!" he yelled as he covered Kagome with his protective arms.

Everyone got down as the wall exploded causing a very big hole to appear and who was there in the dead center. Naraku, but he wasn't alone. Next to him was the tall figure dressed in black with the spiky blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

Inuyasha was the first to get up as he got into a defensive position. "Naraku today is the day you die you bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were the next to get up, Sesshomaru asked Kagome if she was alright and if the baby was alright, she nodded. Sango, Miroku and Kouga then eventually got up.

"Sesshomaru who is that?" Kagome asked indicating to the tall figure.

"Hello Angel of Darkness." The tall figure said rather coldly. "I don't think we've been introduced, I go by the name Blaire."

"What do you want why are you siding with Naraku?" Kagome asked. "Why are you even here?"

"Kagome he's a dark angel." Sesshomaru said.

"What do you want?!" Kagome yelled.

"Isn't it obvious wench?" Naraku yelled. "Blaire gets to have his fun and I get to have my way."

"I don't think so." Blaire yelled as he then attacked Naraku with a final blow.

"What are you doing, we had an agreement!" Naraku yelled.

"Some agreement you are forgetting one thing. I make no agreements! Ahhh!" Blaire yelled as he attacked again with his buster sword. "Besides I had enough of your pointless bickering and whining."

Soon Naraku fell and this time he did not get up or recover from that blow. He was gone. He truly was gone. Everyone stood there more likely in shock in what they just witnessed. After all that time Inuyasha and the gang have been after Naraku, here comes this guy and just with one shot defeats him. Inuyasha was especially taking it hard but the others were trying to soak it in.

"Sesshomaru…how…I don't understand…" Kagome stuttered.

"Kagome your breed, angelic beings are one of the most powerful breeds of them all, and him being a dark angel adds more to it." Sesshomaru explained.

Blaire looked over towards Kagome as Sesshomaru stepped in front of Kagome to protect her and their unborn child.

"Pathetic. You couldn't even defeat Naraku that's weak." Blaire said shaking his head with pity. "You!" he said as he indicated to Kagome. "You are with child am I correct?"

"What does it concern to you?!" Kagome yelled.

"Silence naïve! After you have given birth to your child we are to spar until death." Blaire announced with a wicked smile.

"Why should I?!" Kagome yelled.

"Because if you don't your sister will die." Blair smiled devishly.

"Wait….what are you talking about?" Kagome yelled. "I have a sister? That can't be right…"

"If you don't then your sister will suffer the same fate as your mother." Blaire yelled.

"Wait no it's not possible I can't have a sister my mother…" Kagome stuttered.

"Was murdered…You pathetic filthy demon only a superior being such as myself would be able to understand the certain matter. When you were born you had a fraternal twin. Now she took on more of your father angelic blood than your filthy mother's. She never had obtained the power that you did that night….that night of the half crescent moon!" Blaire growled.

"How do you know all of this?!" Kagome yelled. "Answer me!" That was then Kagome stopped and realized. Kagome began to recognize the face, the attire of the man's clothing, the voice, everything.

Kagome began to shake as she yelled out in tears. "You murdered my mother, you shall pay!" Kagome yelled as she prepared to strike but Sesshomaru held her back. "Let me go he murdered my mother… he murdered my mother….oh Sesshomaru…" She cried as she fell into Sesshomaru's arms.

Sesshomaru looked straight ahead at Blaire with eyes threatening his existence would cease at that very moment if he didn't leave.

"Leave Kagome out of this I will fight you!" Sesshomaru hissed as he held Kagome tightly to him.

"After your child is born is when we will spare, until then." Blaire smirked as he disappeared.

Kagome stood with her head facing to the ground.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered.

"Lady Kagome…" Miroku whispered as well.

"She didn't deserve any of this…" Inuyasha said.

"Now I know what my destiny is…" Kagome said aloud.

Sesshomaru looked at her as he held her in his arms.

"What Kagome?" Sango asked."

"To bring down the man who murdered my mother and destroyed my family!" Kagome growled as she then blacked out into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Kagome!" Sango cried out.

"Kagome is fine all she needs is some rest." Sesshomaru said as he picked her up into his arms. "I'd advise you to do the same. Naraku is nothing compared to a dark angel, we are all going to need to save our strength." With that Sesshomaru began to walk to his bedroom.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" Shippo asked Miroku.

"I don't know…I mean I thought I was going to destroy Naraku I'm just not so sure how to act anymore…" Inuyasha said.

"Wait with Naraku gone I mean really gone that must mean….Kohaku!!!" Sango nearly yelled.

"We'll find him." Miroku said reassuringly. "Trust me we'll find him."

"I'm going to bed now." Sango said as Kilala hopped into her arms. "Good night."

"Inuyasha are you coming?" Miroku asked.

"No I just want to be alone for a little while." Inuyasha said.

"Okay suit yourself." Miroku said as he followed Sango out of the room.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered. "She didn't deserve this…none of this."

Inuyasha started to feel sorry for Kagome and all this time how did he act towards her or treated her. Pretty lousy, but Inuyasha vowed that this was all going to change. Even if Inuyasha couldn't have Kagome as his mate, he was still going to be there as her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Forgotten Dreams of Darkness Part Two

"I shouldn't have been so hard on her…" Inuyasha thought. "Well now all that's going to be different."

With that Inuyasha departed from what was the fighting ring and escorted himself up to his room. Although he hated to admit it, Sesshomaru was right about one thing. They all were going to have to save develop their strength more now than ever. If this "Blaire" this "Dark Angel" could destroy Naraku so easily there was no telling what else he was capable of doing. And it scared Inuyasha a little bit because he thought he was going to be the one to destroy Naraku. He wanted ever to do so to win back Kikyou's vengeance, to protect his friends and the one's he cared about the most.

"Damn you…." Inuyasha cursed. "You shall die bastard!"

A couple rooms down Sesshomaru had entered the bedroom and laid Kagome out onto the bed to undress her. When he was done he climbed in and lay down next to her. She stirred and rolled onto her side facing Sesshomaru as she opened her eyes and found herself looking into Sesshomaru's amber colored eyes.

"Sesshomaru…" She said.

"Rest now Kagome it's been a long day." Sesshomaru had told her.

"Sesshomaru I'm scared…" Kagome said as she looked up into Sesshomaru's face as Sesshomaru pulled her into his embrace and held her. Kagome inhaled into Sesshomaru's chest as his scent slowly started to calm her down.

"Rest easy and do not worry about the subject right now." Sesshomaru said as he softly rubbed the side of Kagome's face.

"But now I feel as if something bad is goanna happen…" Kagome began to start as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm scared Sesshomaru, for the baby, for you, for all of my friends…"

Sesshomaru held Kagome tightly as he began to rock her back and forth in his arms.

"Do not worry this one will never let anything come harm to you or the pup." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear.

Kagome nodded.

"I know my love." She whispered.

And it wasn't before she knew it she was asleep in the lord's embrace.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered as he too soon fell to sleep while holding Kagome protectively in his arms.

The morning came rather fast as Kagome stirred in bed waking up as the sunlight peered right into the bedroom. Kagome sat up in bed and noticed Sesshomaru was still sleeping. While being careful not to wake him, Kagome got up and slid into her black kimono robe and walked out onto the balcony. There she stood and gazed into the horizon of the western lands while thinking of everything that occurred yesterday. Lots of different emotions and feelings were not coming and going from her mind.

"What was that man talking about? Do I really have a sister or was he just lying to me?" Kagome thought. "What is happening? Why is this happening? I'm just so confused…" Before Kagome knew it tears were leaking from the corners of her eyes.

Stepping out onto the balcony with a sheet wrapped around his waist. Before Kagome could turn around to look Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his embrace and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm apologize did I wake you?" Kagome asked as she looked up into Sesshomaru's face.

"This one felt the mix of emotions piercing through your heart." Sesshomaru stated.

"I apologize." Kagome said as she looked to the floor.

Sesshomaru raised her chin and kissed her lips before saying.

"Don't apologize." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sesshomaru I need to find my father, I have this feeling that if I find him maybe I can find out the truth once and for all." Kagome said. "When this whole mess is resolved we can finally go on with our lives and be a family."

Sesshomaru took a hold of Kagome's hands and held them into his own as she continued to look up into his eyes. Sesshomaru nodded as he said.

"This one knows and doesn't like to see his mate suffering everyday." Sesshomaru said. "When the others wake up we shall depart in search today."

"Thank you." Kagome said. "I have a feeling we are going to have to travel to the eastern lands."

"Why may that be?" Sesshomaru asked as he looked down at Kagome.

"Because I believe that the lord of the eastern lands might be the father of my mother, making me his grand-daughter." Kagome said. "It was in my dream…my father carried my mother's body to a castle towards the eastern lands."

"You mean Lord-." Sesshomaru was going to say but Kagome finished for him.

"Shinichi?" Kagome finished. "Yes. Sesshomaru you maybe right after all…those dreams that I am having might after all be glimpses of my memory from the past. But how am I able to remember all of that? There is just no possible way. Even the events that happened after my mother dropped me into the well. I shouldn't be able to see my father carrying my mother's body or what happened after that."

"They must have been visions." Sesshomaru concluded.

"Yes but I don't have the power to have premonitions…" Kagome said as she struggled to think of how the visions came about in her dreams.

"At the end of our journey from which we start today you shall know. I will send word to Lord Shinichi to let him know of our oncoming arrival." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay." Kagome agreed.

"You are all tense which is making me tense, I think we should go to the bathe house to relax." Sesshomaru said.

"But I'm already clean." Kagome insisted as she started to protest but Sesshomaru silenced her and smirked while saying the following.

"This one is ordering you that were going to the bathe house, because later we won't be able to relax." Sesshomaru said.

"All you want to do is have it your way and have sex with me!" Kagome pouted.

"You're my bitch after all." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear. "What I say goes." He smirked.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome growled.

"Now Kagome happy voices we don't want our child to develop an attitude such as the one you got on your hands." Sesshomaru smirked as he raised one eyebrow.

"Sesshomaru you better run because I'm going to purify your fluffy ass." Kagome smiled and spoke sweetly.

"You do not scare the likes of this one and you are no longer a priestess." Sesshomaru smirked.

"I don't need any priestess powers I have my own way to do so!" Kagome smiled and continued to act happily then smiled devishly. Kagome smiled in triumph as she turned and began to walk away. But at that point Sesshomaru with quick speed picked Kagome up and raced for the bath house passing Miroku and Sango on the way.

"Sesshomaru!!!" Kagome growled.

"I wonder where they're off to in such a hurry." Miroku said.

"Where do you think?!" said Sango.

"Ooh my beloved Sango do you want to us to follow Kagome and Sesshomaru and see what there doing? Maybe you and I could do the same..." Miroku smiled devishly as he reached for and grouped Sango's ass.

That was then a loud noise was heard. Can anyone guess? Sango took out her weapon and slammed it against Miroku's head.

"Hentai!!!" Sango yelled as she then turned and abruptly walked away.

"What did I do?" Miroku asked as he dizzily stared up at the ceiling.

Inuyasha came by and saw what had happened stared down at the perverted monk.

"You baka she's never goanna want to be with you if you keep on acting that way." Inuyasha said.

"I guess you can't teach old dog new tricks, eh Inuyasha?" Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha growled as he then hit Miroku upside the head. With that Inuyasha turned and walk back to his room. Miroku now laid onto the ground while many Sango's danced before him in his head. As Sango was walking back to her room she thought about Miroku and how she violently reacted towards him.

"Maybe I was a little too hard on him." Sango thought but then remembered him grouping her ass and all the other times he went around asking women he barely knew to bare his children. "Hmph! Serves him right the little pervert…." Sango said as her voice trailed off as she thought of him yet again. "And yet I can't seem to get him out of my mind."

Sango sighed when she lied onto the bed as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Darker than the darkest of night was just how you could describe it. Dreary was another way you could look at it and being so unbelievingly cold was just an understatement. This was a dark place where shadows dwelled and would drain the life out of anyone, this being happy, sad, angry…they would just devour all your emotions and if you weren't lucky they would devour your soul and nothing would be left. That was how they kept everyone who spoke out against them in line. And after a round with one of these creatures all that would remain is your body would become an empty shell with no host or actions of their own doing. Thunder was heard in the distance as the rain started to fall towards the gloomy civilization. People were running to find shelter as parents scurried young ones into the little houses. A few miles ahead there was a tall, dark, and gloomy looking castle and this is where the adventure begins.

Inside what seemed like a prison cell was a young woman with long mocha brown hair which was sitting on the floor with her arms crossed her knees and her head tilt downwards. She was dressed in a black kimono that brought out her emerald green eyes.

"So dark…cannot escape it….can't out run it…" she whispered.

Footsteps where heard outside of the cell as the door. The door was swung open and from the outside stood a tall dark figure. The young woman raised her head to see who had entered the room.

"What do you want?" The young woman asked in a monotone voice.

"I have a mission for you one that you must complete." The tall dark figure had said.

"What if I refuse." The young woman asked in her monotone voice while looking towards the ground.

The tall dark figure raised the girl and turned her face so hers was facing his directly and replied.

"You wouldn't want to face the shadow creatures again, would you?" The tall dark figure taunted.

The young woman looked away and answered. "No."

"Good girl." The tall dark figure taunted again.

"What is it what you want me to do." The young woman spoke.

"It's not what you can do for me but what you can do for yourself." The tall dark figure spoke.

The young woman looked back at the tall dark figure with a puzzling look on her face that couldn't have been seen in the dark but the tall dark figure smiled sensing her confusion and replied.

"Revenge on those who sealed your fate here…Revenge on those who abandoned you and made you face severe suffering all of your life!" The tall dark figure hissed.

"Who is that? My parents are dead." The young woman spoke.

The tall dark figure smirked enjoying her confusion then answered. "Your sister is the one to pay the price, she is the reason they gave you up the reason why they sold your fate!"

The tall dark figure could sense the anger that dwelled inside the young woman.

"Do this and then I will release your soul then." The tall dark figure said as he turned to leave.

"Where is this place I must find?!" the young woman almost yelled.

"The western lands ruled by Lord Sesshomaru." The tall dark figure spoke. "Come with me and I shall tell you what your instructions are."

"Hai, she shall pay…" The young woman spoke. "She shall pay for what grief and suffering she has caused me!!!" The young woman then followed the tall dark figure outside of the prison cell.

Meanwhile outside of the western lands Kohaku was sitting on the ledge of a cliff while trying to process the latest thoughts occurring inside his mind. He looked out onto the horizon and sighed.

"Naraku is finally gone…how can that be so? I should be happy but something tells me that there is something very wrongs…something wrong that is going to happen very soon. Sango… I want to return to you but…I don't know if I should after everything that has happened." Kohaku spoke.

"You couldn't of helped it." A feminine voice spoke from behind.

Kohaku turned and saw Kagura peering down at him as he stood up.

"You were under Naraku's control for the most of it." Kagura spoke. "It's not like you wanted to complete those actions, right?" she asked.

"No…it's just that…" Kohaku spoke as he looked away.

"Damn it kid!" Kagura yelled as she hit Kohaku across the face. "You got people who love and care for you! Including that demon slayer, she goes out on the limb for you everyday. Do you think that's fair to her?!"

"But I killed…our father…our clan…." Kohaku whispered.

"All while under Naraku's control!" Kagura spoke harshly then softened. "But now he's gone and were finally free."

"No…I still got the sacred jewel shard implanted into my back Kagura." Kohaku spoke.

"It's keeping you alive." Kagura answered. "But it you're not careful others will try to kill you for it."

"I wish I could talk to Sango…" Kohaku said out loud as he thought of Sango.

Kagura pulled one of the feathers from her head and as it transformed into a bigger feather she climbed on. Kagura then pulled Kohaku on board and began flying towards the western lands.

"Where are we going?" Kohaku asked.

"To the western lands, to see your sister" Kagura spoke.

Meanwhile at Lord Sesshomaru's castle…………….

After bathing, Kagome met up with Sango as Sesshomaru went to make preparations and make contact with Lord Shinichi for their arrival. Kagome was sitting out into the garden by a couple of cherry blossom trees as Shippo, Rin and Master Jaken were all playing a game of tag Kagome had taught them.

"Rin you're it!!!" Shippo yelled as he tagged Rin.

"I'm a goanna get you Shippo!" Rin yelled. "Or wait Shippo I know lets get Master Jaken." Rin thought as she and Shippo smiled devishly as they chased him into the castle.

"Children" Sango smiled.

"Hai" Kagome smiled. "Sango so how is your relationship with Miroku going?"

"I don't know…today I hit him over the head for touching my as and being a pervert." Sango said.

"That's like everyday Sango." Kagome smiled. "Come on you know he means well."

"I guess you're right…" Sango blushed. "I don't know why lately but I can't seem to get him off of my mind"

"Maybe it's because you're in love with Miroku." Kagome teased. "Come on you know that it's true."

Sango blushed cheeks were flushed and deep read as she responded in her defense.

"Yeah maybe I am but come on Kagome you know that he'll never be able to make a commitment." Sango argued.

"Sango you know as well as I do he doesn't mean it. I believe he's just trying to branch out to you because he loves and cares for you so deeply." Kagome said.

As Miroku was just about to walk into the garden he stopped as he heard Kagome and Sango talking. He stopped and listened.

"If he cared for me so much he wouldn't go around asking other women to bear his children." Sango said as tears emerged into her eyes as she quickly whipped them away.

"Sango don't cry." Kagome said as she sat next to Sango.

"It's just I don't know how much more I'll be able to handle…I mean I love him so much and I care about him…it just hurts." Sango said. "I can't handle any more loss or grief in my life."

With that Miroku walked away back to the castle where he passed Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Wonder what's gotten into him?" Kouga asked.

"Who knows? Maybe he tried to grope Sango again and got beat in the head like last time." Inuyasha retorted as they continued to walk onto the garden.

Kagome nodded. "I know Kohaku isn't it."

"I lost my whole family…and now when it comes to that person for which I've come to care about so deeply…it hurts." Sango said.

"I know what it feels like to loose the ones you love." Kagome said.

"Yes but your case is so different than mine and much more badly...you might have a sister you've never heard about and your mother was murdered." Sango replied.

"I know, but I'm striving to move on. I have to be strong right now for my baby, my mate, and all my friends." Kagome said.

"You know where here for you Kagome, right?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Definitely" Kagome said.

That's when all of a sudden Kagome sensed a presence that was coming directly at them. She turned to look at Sango as she then saw Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga coming.

"Sango someone's approaching the castle." Kagome said.

"Again? Do you think it might be Blaire?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked off into the distance to sense the aura and shook her head as a no.

"It's not Blaire but I sense a jewel shard…" Kagome said.

"It's Kohaku!" Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

Suddenly Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Kouga were at Kagome's and Sango's side.

"It has to be Kohaku, I sense part of the jewel shard approaching very fast." Kagome said.

"You can still sense the jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. For that jewel being in my body for so long a piece of it has rubbed off on me and besides any demon can tell for it being so powerful and all." Kagome explained.

"Kohaku what is it that you want." Sango thought.

"Wait that wind demon is also with him." Kouga said as Kohaku and Kagura drew nearer.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha yelled. "What the hell does she want!"

"Silence Inuyasha, the wind demon no longer poses any threat. Naraku is defeated." Sesshomaru said in his usual monotone voice.

Inuyasha growled as Kagura and Kohaku descended to the ground. Kohaku walked a few feet in as he then stopped and noticed Sango.

"Sango…" He whispered.

"Kohaku…." She did the same.

A moment of silence seeped between the two siblings until that silence was broke by Sango.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried as she embraced her brother. "Kohaku…"

"Sango I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's all in the past now Kohaku." Sango smiled as she pulled away as she then looked at Kagura.

"Boy do I love family reunions." Kagura said sarcastically.

"Kagura…thank you." Sango said. "Thank you for bringing Kohaku back to us."

"Whatever." Kagura said. "It's not like I care or anything."

"I know but all I want to say is thanks." Sango said as she smiled.

"Yeah like I said it's not that I care but the kid actually has a family." Kagura said as she turned to walk away.

Kagome at that instant felt very sad for Kagura and looked at Sesshomaru who had felt her sudden sadness.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Hai." He answered.

"Thanks." Kagome smiled. "Kagura wait! Where are you going now?" she asked.

"Don't know don't care." Kagura asked as she turned back. "Naraku is gone so I could basically do anything now that I have my freedom."

"Why don't you join our group?" Kagome asked.

"For what purpose to be exact?" Kagura asked. "Naraku is dead so why does it matter?"

"Because we have to go and now slay the demon that killed him." Inuyasha yelled.

"He's not a demon Inuyasha." Kagome retorted.

"May I ask why? Why would you want to go after Naraku's murderer?" Kagura asked sarcastically.

"Because he's the one who killed my mother and might be holding my sister as captive. But for now I must find my mother's father who lives in the eastern lands…I want to be sure if what the man was saying is the truth." Kagome said.

"I don't know." Kagura said.

"Oh come off of it Kagura!" Kouga yelled. "What else do you have better to do?!"

"Oh it's you. mutt." she murmured.

Kouga growled as he advanced towards the woman who only smirked.

"Do you think I'm afraid of you? Hello I've been around Naraku for how many years?! Nothing scares me." Kagura laughed.

"Don't tempt me you witch!" Kouga growled.

"Kouga enough!" Kagome yelled. "Kagura are you in or not?!"

Kagura looked at Kouga and then back at Kagome and the others as she nodded.

"I'm in." Kagura announced.

"Good then we can begin leaving as soon as possible." Sesshomaru announced. "Wait where is the monk?"

"Miroku?" Sango asked. "I don't know."

Yelling was heard in the opposite direction towards the castle as Miroku and Jaken came running out as Rin and Shippo continued to chase after them.

"No I don't want to play!" Miroku yelled as he tripped over a stone and fell towards the ground as Jaken fell on top of Miroku.

Rin and Shippo dog piled on top of Jaken and Miroku which caused everyone to stare.

"Oh hello everyone." Miroku smiled weakly.

"Idiot." Inuyasha murmured as Sango laughed.

"Milord I apologize for causing an unnecessary disturbance but it was the children." Jaken explained.

"Tattle Tail!" Rin and Shippo called at the same time as they blew raspberries at Jaken.

"Jaken…" Sesshomaru threatened.

"I'm sorry milord." Jaken said as he bowed to the ground before Lord Sesshomaru.

"Jaken Rise." Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken rose as Sesshomaru hit him upside the head causing Shippo and Rin to snicker.

Miroku looked around at everyone who was present then noticed Kagura standing among them.

"Wait what is Kagura doing here…oh and Kohaku is here to." Miroku said as he got up.

"Kagura is joining us on our mission." Kagome said which caused Kouga to growl. "Kouga quit it now or you can just go home."

Kouga stopped as he glared at Kagura who smiled sarcastically right back at him.

"Fine." Kouga muttered as he turned away from Kagura. "I still don't trust her…"

"Mommy are you all going away?" Rin asked.

"Oh sweetie we'll be back real soon I promise." Kagome said as she kneeled down to Rin's level and gave her a hug.

"Jaken you are to watch Rin and the kitsune as soon as we depart." Sesshomaru ordered as he glared at Jaken. "When I get back I better not hear any bad reports."

"Yes milord." Jaken said quickly.

"You're goanna stay here with Shippo, now Son look out for Rin." Sesshomaru instructed.

"Yes daddy." Shippo said as Kagome smiled as she ruffled his hair and began to stand up.

"Kagome are you sure you're okay to travel in your condition?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm fine." Kagome said stiffly to Inuyasha. "I'm going on this journey…I have to find out the truth once and for all. I have to put an end to this nightmare."

"We all should start heading out we can make it half way before sundown." Sesshomaru said as he looked over the horizon. "We are heading towards the eastern lands."

Everyone nodded as they separated off into groups. Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku went in one group riding Kilala. Inuyasha followed Kouga as he insisted he did not trust Kagura so they headed off with her on her oversized feather. Kagome and Sesshomaru then decided to ride Ah-Un. Kagome clung onto Sesshomaru's sides as she sat in front of him. Ah-Un took off leading the way in the front as everyone fell behind. Kagome still wasn't used to riding Ah-Un so occasionally you would hear her take a deep breath or let out a small cry which caused the lord to smirk.

"Are you scared Kagome." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Ha, ha real funny Sesshomaru." Kagome retorted as she clung to Sesshomaru's sides.

Sesshomaru smirked but continued to watch the horizon and gaze into the clouds as Ah-Un flew on. Hours had passed as countless arguments were heard from behind as day turned to night. Sesshomaru instructed Ah-Un to descent onto the ground. Once they landed Sesshomaru helped Kagome off and announced they would camp here for tonight. Kagura volunteered to go and collect some firewood as Kouga would watch after her since he insisted that he still did not trust her. Inuyasha and Miroku decided to put the tents up as Kohaku, Sango, and Kilala went off to find some water for everyone to drink leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru setting up the rest of the camp site.

"Do you see any good twigs for the fire?!" Kouga said speaking loudly.

Kagura didn't answer.

"Hey I'm talking to you." Kouga threatened.

Kagura turned to face him. "Look enough already all you've been doing is arguing with me if you know better you will stop." She threatened.

"Is that a threat?" Kouga laughed.

Kagura glared at Kouga as it looked like she was going to strike at him but instead she hit a tree causing lots of loose branches, twigs, and tree parts to fall out of the tree.

"Impressive." Kouga said as he turned back to Kagura.

"That was nothing." Kagura said as she started to collect the twigs and fallen branches. "I'm used to doing things by myself."

Kouga looked at her with a depressed look in his eyes as he began to feel sorry for Kagura. He had forgotten her past that she had shared with Naraku. She didn't want to be under his control and didn't have a choice either. Likely if she revolted against him, he could have ended her life in an instant for sure.

"Gomen." He whispered. "I should have known better."

"I don't need your self pity!" Kagura nearly yelled as she abandoned picking up the firewood and waked over to Kouga. "I've been find all these years just being by myself I don't need you or anyone else for that matter so save your damn emotions and pitying for someone else you mutt!" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Why am I crying." She whispered as she touched her face with her hand.

Kouga couldn't stand it anymore as he drew Kagura into his arms and embraced her.

"Don't cry." He whispered as he held her.

"What is this emotion that's making my heart hurt so?" Kagura whispered as she let Kouga embrace her. "My heart has hurt for sometime now and I don't know why."

"It's love." Kouga whispered as he looked into Kagura's eyes. "You want what everyone else already has and that's someone to love."

"I've always envied everyone I saw around who had that special someone but I never did understand why I felt that way until now." Kagura said as she smiled weakly. "Naraku's always kept my heart away from me…I could never feel emotions such as this…"

Kouga whispered to Kagura. "You mean everything to me…you're my water that I drink and the air that I breathe…all this time I've been blind and never realized it that you were the one I had so wanted from a far. Become mine forever Kagura…."

"Kouga…my heart yearns for you." Kagura whispered as she felt Kouga began to suck her neck as he held her waist securely but gently in his arms. "Kouga…" She sighed.

"Ashiteru." He whispered.

"Matsudai…ah…" Kagura moaned as Kouga pushed her down towards the ground so gently. As Kagura and Kouga were lip locked to one another Kouga began undressing Kagura. Kagura's kimono then exposed one of her breasts as Kouga suddenly took his hand and gently squeezed it causing Kagura to moan which excited the demon inside of Kouga. Both undressed each other after that passing moment.

"Kouga…" Kagura moaned as Kouga grasped both of her breasts and squeezed them while pushing his body against hers. This made Kagura crave more of Kouga with each passing second.

"Kouga don't stop…"Kagura moaned as Kouga slowed his pace with Kagura as he began to explore every nook and cranny of her body as he sat behind her and held her up while his claws pierced into her core making Kagura about to cry out but Kouga sealed her lips shut with a kiss which suppressed her cries.

Kagura turned to look at Kouga when a devilish look came into her eyes as she pushed Kouga towards the ground as he looked at her with one raised eyebrow. Kagura began to give Kouga a lap dance as she then lowered herself down to his manhood and began to suckle it with her lips. This made Kouga's inner demon come out as he roughly pushed Kagura to the ground with each hand securing her to the ground. She couldn't move as he smirked while lowering himself to her as he whispered into her ear.

"I am going to fuck you senseless now…" He whispered seductively sensing Kagura shiver.

Kagura moaned as Kouga continuously pressed his manhood further and further into Kagura's core as suppressed her screams further while kissing her.

"Harder! Faster!" Kagura said as she breathed restlessly while clenching Kouga's back.

"Beg bitch." He taunted.

"Kouga…" she moaned. "Don't tease me…"

"Beg now bitch!" he ordered. "You are my bitch, say it!"

"I won't." Kagura smirked. "Because it's the other way around."

Kouga then grabbed Kagura by the neck as he held her.

"I will teach you your place bitch starting now!" he growled as he smirked while his head trailed down licking her abdomen to here core making her moan and gasp for breath.

"Kouga…please…" Kagura gasped as she felt hot all over. "Ah."

"Say it!" Kouga ordered. "Or you will not get any release."

"I'm your bitch!" Kagura cried out pleasuring as she gave in to him.

"Good girl." Kouga smirked and willingly gave into Kagura's plea as he gave her the release she had been wanting. With that he lowered his head and licking a spot on her neck where he would soon mark her as his mate and then it happened. Kouga held Kagura into his arms as his teeth seeped into her neck causing blood to trickle down from then newly fresh wound. Kagura looked up into Kouga's face with loving eyes and her long hair which had fallen out of place towards rested along the sides of her body. Kouga leaned against a tree as he held Kagura protectively in his arms as both fell off into a deep sleep.

A few hours into the night Kouga and Kagura still were not back as Inuyasha went and found some firewood and brought it back to the camp. Everyone was sitting around the camp fire talking and discussing plans about the journey they were on. Kagome sighed and leaned into Sesshomaru.

"I wonder where Kagura is." Kagome said as she yawned for the time being and smiled.

"You're tired we should probably head in now, we got to get an early start in the morning to make it to the eastern lord's castle." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome complied as she yawned again. "Hai but where do you think where Kagura could of gone off to?"

"Trust me you'll find out first thing in the morning." Sesshomaru smirked as he could smell the love and lust that penetrated through the air.

"You're being weird." Kagome said as she relaxed in Sesshomaru's reach as he picked her up bridal style. "We are heading in now and I advise you all to do the same, we got an early start in the morning."

Everyone nodded their heads as Sesshomaru carried the sleeping Kagome into their tent as everyone else soon departed shortly after that to their own leaving Miroku and Sango alone. Miroku looked at Sango as Sango looked back at Miroku. As Sango was just about to go Miroku called out her name.

"Sango!" Miroku called.

"Hai? What is it Miroku it's getting late." Sango said.

"I-I want to apologize to you." Miroku said as he looked into Sango's eyes.

"For what being a pervert? Oh Miroku I know how you are and its fine it's done and over with no regrets okay." Sango said as she turned to leave but Miroku grasped her hand firmly but softly in his hand.

"Miroku…" Sango said as she turned around looking directly into Miroku's eyes.

"No it's not okay…I heard what you said when you were talking to Kagome earlier today in the garden." Miroku said.

"You were spying on me?!" Sango said as she started to get a little angry but then stopped as she saw the sincere look on Miroku's face.

"It's nothing to worry about it's all done and over with in the past." Sango said as she tried to turn to go away but Miroku wouldn't let her.

"Sango it's not fine…I apologizing to you from the bottom of my heart Sango…sometimes I may act in ways which I may hurt you and don't realize it…I do not wish to hit on other women but…" Miroku said.

"But what?!" Sango cried. "You can't control yourself?! Is that it?!"

"No…it's because I cannot no longer control my feelings for you…" Miroku said as he turned to look at Sango.

"Miroku…" Sango whispered. "Stop it…please…"

"Sango you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with not those others…they could never measure up to you." Miroku declared. "This is because I love you Sango… With all of my heart I love you and only you. You are the person I want to be with, bare children with and grow old together. We can finally accomplish that!"

With that Miroku took off the cloth that covered his wind tunnel as Sango flinched…but the thing was, nothing had happened. Sango looked and saw that the large whole in Miroku's hand was officially gone.

"I'm free at last Sango…we can officially become a family now." Miroku smiled.

"Oh Miroku." Sango cried as she fell into Miroku's embrace. "I love you too."

With that Sango and Miroku then walked while holding each others hand into the tent as the lantern was blown out and all you could hear was the sound of breathing amongst the tents. As the night passed rather quickly it was suddenly morning as Kouga and Kagura snuck back earlier in the morning and walked into their tent and fell back to sleep. Kagome was up already as she saw this and smiled finally realizing what Sesshomaru had said about them. She walked out of the tent as she got dressed in a black kimono that had white cherry blossoms that embellished it. Kagome sighed as she walked a few feet away from the tent and watched the sun rise, how relaxing it was. All that was on Kagome's mind was getting to the eastern lord's castle to find out this mystery once and for all. As Kagome was just about to walk back to camp she heard a loud scream coming from one direction. Every instinct in her body was telling her to run towards the screaming voice and she did. Kagome ran as fast as her two legs would carry her and stopped. On the ground was a young woman with long mocha brown hair and emerald green eyes. She was dressed in a black kimono that brought out her eyes. Blood streaked down her face as a demon hovered over her that was about to strike. It was then Kagome noticed the scent was familiar…it was the similar to her scent!

"Could this be my sister?" Kagome thought.

The young woman looked back at Kagome with pleading eyes that were begging for her help. Kagome ran and blocked the demons attack as she countered attacked.

"Get behind me now!" Kagome yelled to the young woman got behind Kagome.

"Claws of darkness!" she yelled.

The demon roared and hissed one final time before it was destroyed as Kagome turned around and looked into the young woman's eyes and was speechless.

"You're…you're…my sister…" Kagome's voice trailed off.

"Hello sister." The young woman had said as she slightly smiled.

"What is your name?" Kagome asked as her voice returned.

"Kinata." The young woman answered. "And you are?"

"Kagome…" Kagome answered. "Where? I mean how did you escape from Blaire? Wasn't he holding you captive?"

"I escaped after I learned of your existence…I just had to find you myself to see that you were real…and you are." Kinata smiled.

Tears formed into Kagome's eyes as she reached out and hugged her sister finally finding one of the missing parts of her life. That was when Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the others had woken up and hurried over to where Kagome was. Sesshomaru ran to her as he inspected her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Hai." She answered.

"The pup?" he asked.

"Fine as well." Kagome answered.

"Kagome you've got to be more careful." Sesshomaru scolded her.

"Hai I know…I apologize for making you worry." Kagome said as she looked towards the ground.

Sesshomaru embraced Kagome then let her go making her look up at him.

"I know just be more careful from now on for the pup's sake." Sesshomaru said.

"Hai." Kagome answered. "I promise I'll be more careful…but Sesshomaru look."

That was when Sesshomaru looked over to where Kinata was standing and looked back at Kagome with a puzzled look.

"Sesshomaru…this is Kinata…my sister!" Kagome said happily with tears falling from her face.

Sesshomaru embraced her into his arms as he held her.

"Wait Kagome how can you be certain?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She has my scent Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha looked at the picture and then realized that it was true after he sensed it.

"Gomen." He apologized.

"It's alright." Kinata answered. "I would have reacted the same way…you are a judge of good character."

Inuyasha blushed and that's when he noticed that Kouga and Kagura had suddenly returned.

"So where have you two been all night…"That's when Inuyasha stopped. "What the hell!"

"So why do you care Inuyasha?!" Kagura said sarcastically as Kouga held her as Kagura showed off the bite mark to Inuyasha and smirked.

"I think I'm goanna hurl, geez wolf I thought you'd have some better taste then that." Inuyasha retorted.

"Insult my woman again and I'll kill you mutt!" Kouga growled.

"Both of you stop it! Geez it's like a couple of children bickering back and forth." Kagome said as she sadly shook her head and then looked towards her sister who cracked a smile.

"Everyone let's go back to camp." Sesshomaru said as everyone turned back towards the camp.

"I can't believe it…Kagome found her sister." Sango whispered.

"Neither can I." Miroku whispered.

That was when Kagome turned to Kinata.

"Kinta when we get back let's talk." Kagome said as she walked next to Kinata.

"Sure I mean of course ." Kinata said as she walked next to Kagome.

With that everyone walked back to the camp site as Kinata looked behind her one last time before departing with the group as a wicked laugh pierced through the background.

"The plan is going accordingly…" the wicked voice as it soon died down and disappeared.

Kinata looked back again as though she heard someone but kept on walking.

"Something the matter?" Kagome asked.

"No its' nothing…nothing at all to worry about." Kinata spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgotten Dreams of Darkness part 3

Back at camp everyone was packing and getting ready to leave as Kagome and Kinata were off to the side absorbed into deep conversation. Kinata listened to Kagome as she talked away about certain events of why she was traveling out to the eastern lands. Kagome also told her about bits and pieces of her life like how she thought she was Kikyou's replica and found out she wasn't. She went into telling the story of how she broke the sacred jewel shard and ended up on a journey with Inuyasha and the others to recollect the shards.

"The jewel basically is completed accept for the shard that lies in Kohaku's back…if it were to be removed he'd die in minutes." Kagome said. "Fate has sealed him."

Kinata listened as she thought to herself. "God does she love to talk." Kinata went on and kept nodding until it was her time to speak.

"So what happened?" Kagome asked. "I mean I've never basically got to meet you in life under circumstances so can you tell me something about yourself?"

Kinata looked and locked her gaze onto Kagome as she began to talk and tell her story.

"My life was nothing but total darkness, misery, angst, and anything you can name to describe it. When I was born my fate was already set and when I tried to fight it…I was sealed into the darkness for years to come with shadow creatures eating slowly away at my heart, my emotions, my soul…For years to come I could not feel anything…had no contact with anyone whatsoever…When I had heard that there was a sister…a sister for I had found about…I just had to escape…I could not be sealed in the darkness forever…I couldn't…" Kinata finished. "I felt so alone…"

Kagome lunged forward to her sister and embraced her into a hug as tears slid down her face.

"You're not alone anymore, I am here for you and so is everyone one else…Don't forget that Kinata." Kagome said as tears rolled down her face.

"Hai." Kinata smiled. "Now look at us were both crying…"

"Hey we need to catch up on some sisterly bonding, this is one way for catching up on lost time eh?" Kagome smiled as she whipped away tears.

"It is." Kinata agreed. "I'm glad I've finally found you Kagome."

"Me too Kinata." Kagome smiled feeling as they just connected.

That when Sesshomaru walked over to wear Kagome and Kinata were sitting. Kagome looked up at her mate and smiled.

"We are heading off now." Sesshomaru said.

"Were coming can I have just one more minute please?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru nodded his head as he walked up ahead to where Ah-Un was. Kagome turned to Kinata.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Hai. Let's go." Kinata smiled.

With that Kinata and Kagome rose up and walked on to where Sesshomaru and everyone were standing. In front of Kinata was the boy Kohaku from which she's so heard about.

"Fate as sealed him just like fate had sealed me…he doesn't deserve it…he doesn't deserve any of it…" Kinata said out loud.

Everyone looked at Kinata and so did Kohaku who just turned around.

"I believe I can help you Kohaku." Kinata spoke. "Before we leave let me try to unseal you from the fate that was forced upon you…"

"Kohaku." Sango whispered.

"Let me help you." Kinata spoke. "I know you're afraid to trust anyone, especially someone you've never met before but I promise nothing bad will come to you. Remove your shirt so I can see the shard."

Kohaku looked at Kinata, then to Sango who nodded and then back to Kinata as he then turned around and removed his exterminator's front armor as it exposed his back. Kinata examined Kohaku's back as she sensed for the jewel shard and found it. It was still tainted with Naraku's dark powers. No one could touch it but her at that exact moment or if they did, say if a priestess where to touch it…Kohaku would be purified and would die.

"I have to remove it…darkness dwells from it." Kinata spoke.

"Can't Kikyou or someone remove it?" Inuyasha asked.

"No!" Kinata spoke in a loud tone. "If she touches this jewel fragment then it shall be purified, purifying Kohaku as well and ending his existence as we know it…I must remove it."

"But what about his…wounds…."Sango almost cried through tears. "That is the only life line that is keeping him from certain death!"

"That's a chance we'll have to take." Kagura spoke up.

"No…Don't worry he shall be alright." Kinata spoke.

"You don't know that for sure!" Sango cried.

"Sango let Kinata help Kohaku in whatever way that is possible." Miroku said to Sango as he tried to calm her down. Sango nodded as Miroku held her.

Kinata took a deep breath as she examined the jewel shard again in Kohaku's back. Kinata then placed her hand onto Kohaku's back and felt that Kohaku was nervous.

"Don't be afraid." She whispered.

Kinata then looked inside of herself and reached down to draw the hidden power out. After that moment Kinata was able to draw the jewel shard out but she had to act fast. It wasn't until then Kohaku started bleeding from the wounds he received when he was under Naraku's control and was forced to fight his sister.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried out as Miroku held her back. "Let go of me! Kohaku!"

With that Kohaku fell unconsciously onto to the ground as Sango went ballistic. Kinata kneeled down and placed her hand onto the massive wound on Kohaku's back. Her hand was drenched in his blood as she closed her eyes. From her hands a dark light appeared as she used her powers which in matter of seconds started to heal Kohaku's wound. Kohaku was still unconscious from the time lying on the ground.

"Awaken." Kinata said out loud. With that Kohaku sat up as nothing had ever happened, the massive wound that marked his back was gone. Sango and the others were speechless and didn't know what to say.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried as she ran to her brother and hugged him that was when she turned to Kinata. "Thank you! Oh Kami thank you!"

Kinata nodded to show her appreciation and turned to walk towards Kagome.

"How?" Kagome asked when Kinata was next to her.

"I called upon the souls of darkness…"Kinata said as she handed the shard to Kagome. "It's going to have to be purified."

"That should be easy we just got to give it to Kikyou." Inuyasha said. "There all said and done."

"Kikyou?" Kinata asked and then realized that it was the Miko Kagome had talked about.

"I'll keep this in a vile for now; Kikyou has the rest of the jewel now." Kagome said.

"Let's us be off then." Sesshomaru had said.

As the group begun walking, Kohaku turned to Kinata.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"You're welcome." Kinata answered.

As the group was walking Kagome and Sesshomaru leaded the front, following behind them were Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku. Behind them Kouga and Kagura followed and behind them was Kinata and Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked over at Kinata whose face drew a blank look. No feelings or emotions could be seen nor detected. Inuyasha then sensed within her the darkness that she harbored, the pain she dealt with, and the remorse she had held for years.

"What has this girl been through and endured?" Inuyasha thought as he continued to stare at Kinata.

"Didn't your mother tell you it's not nice to stare at others?" Kinata said with her head still forward as she walked.

"Wait what? How do you know I was looking at you?!" Inuyasha said as he raised his voice.

"Two ways I could sense that you were looking at me and the other I am not that stupid I could have just looked simply across. And to answer your question my past is none of your concern." Kinata said as she shot a glare at Inuyasha.

"Wait how did you know what I was thinking? I didn't say that…" Inuyasha said as he soon got quiet. This girl was a little scarier than Kagome…wait no…no one was as scary as Kagome as he then remembered all those sit commands in the past. But Kinata….oh was another story.

"I can hear people's thoughts and seep into their heads and mess with their minds, hopes, dreams, and desires." Kinata said. "That's one of my let's say unique abilities, oh but don't worry you're my sisters friend so I wouldn't dare hurt you." Kinata smiled wickedly as she advanced in her pace leaving Inuyasha standing speechless.

"Damn it." Inuyasha spoke as he then hurried to catch up with the group.

Up towards the front Sesshomaru had heard the whole thing and didn't bother to think another thing about it. But something about Kinata was eating away at him as if telling him that she could not be trusted but didn't wasn't quite sure. For now he would just have to play it safe, watch and observe this girl even if she was Kagome's sister.

"Is something wrong? Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she looked at him.

"It's nothing." Sesshomaru answered her as he smiled.

"Okay…weird." Kagome thought. "He rarely cracks a smile so he's keeping something from me, whatever it is I'll just pry it out of him later tonight…Yes that will work." Kagome thought devishly as she smiled.

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome as he saw her smile wickedly guessing she indeed had something planned for him later tonight but it was to his un liking or if it involved any teasing, Kagome would be punished. They kept on walking. Sango and Kohaku where talking and catching up on the lost time they had lost while Inuyasha and Miroku started talking, Inuyasha waited until Kinata was away from them in hearing distance and then started talking to Inuyasha in code.

"I don't know what to think Miroku…There's something about it that cannot be decided." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha what you are saying cannot be true if it was then Kohaku wouldn't be here with us!" Miroku whispered harshly.

"There's something about here I cannot trust." Inuyasha said.

"Well keep your suspicions to yourself unless you want to face Kagome's wrath." Miroku warned.

"Yeah I know but it's still that feeling." Inuyasha said.

"What feeling." A voice said.

Miroku and Inuyasha both turned as they saw Kinata.

"Wait weren't you just in the front?!" Inuyasha said as he smiled weakly.

"I was why does it bother you? Am I making you uncomfortable Inuyasha?" Kinata said coldly.

"No…" Inuyasha said as he looked towards Miroku who then understood where Inuyasha's was coming from.

Then Kinata smiled happily. "Oh come on were all friends let's have some fun." Kinata smiled as she slapped Inuyasha's and Miroku's on the back while she walked back up to the front.

"Ah…I don't know what to make of it." Inuyasha said.

"She's scarier than Kagome on a good day." Miroku said.

"No one is scarier than Kagome especially on a good day." Inuyasha said.

"You're right." Miroku smiled.

"But you can't tell what she's thinking by the way she hides her emotions…but she can tell what you are thinking though." Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"She can read you mind Miroku and hear your thoughts." Inuyasha explained.

"She can?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha nodded. "Wow. Now is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Dunno." Inuyasha said. "All I know is I got a bad feeling about this."

Miroku watched as Kagome and Kinata started talking that erupted into laughter as Kinata caught Miroku staring at her and shot him a cold glare then smiled.

"She scares me." Miroku whispered.

"Isn't that a factor in all women?" Inuyasha said out loud as everywoman in the group turned and sent Inuyasha a death glare. "Never mind…" he whispered.

"That's what I thought." Kagome said as she turned around and smiled at Sesshomaru who couldn't help but smirk. "Hey when do you think we will get to the eastern lands?"

"We are not that far off." Sesshomaru said. "It's getting late; we should camp here for tonight." Sesshomaru said as he stopped. "Tomorrow before the afternoon comes we should be there."

"Finally we can lay this mystery to rest…but will I be able to find about my father?" Kagome asked as she then looked into Sesshomaru's eyes as he looked into hers.

"This one shall see to it." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru embraced her into his arms feeling her arms tightened around his waist as he smiled. As soon as Kagome let go Sesshomaru announced to the whole group where they were spending the night. Same procedure as last time Kagura and Kouga went out to look for firewood.

"Actually look for firewood this time." Sesshomaru smirked, which caused Kouga and Kagura to blush as they nodded while they went off into the forest.

Sango and Miroku went off to collect some water for the group from a river they had found. Kohaku and Inuyasha went off with them to try and catch some fish for a fish fry dinner for that night. All that was left was Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Kinata who started to set up the camp by setting up the tents and making a fire. When they were done Kinata was sitting down staring into the fire as Kagome sat done next to her. Kinata looked over as Kagome did the same and smiled.

"It's such a beautiful night isn't it?" Kagome asked as she leaned back admiring the stars.

Kinata nodded. "They are beautiful."

"Sometimes I wish that I could just stare into them forever and feel lost when in dreams. But that's just silly isn't it?" Kagome laughed then smiled as she spoke in a more serious tone. "If that were to happen then I wouldn't have been able to see all these great events happening in life."

Kinata listened and paid attention to Kagome was saying.

"I mean Naraku when Naraku was defeated it felt like one of the many burdens was lifted off of our shoulders that had pained us for such a long time. The jewel is now completed so that was another obstacle that followed before Naraku. But now both are completed and here we are dealing with finding about our parents and our mother's murderer." Kagome said.

Kinata looked confused as she looked at Kagome. "Our mother was…?"

"Murdered…I was trying to find a way to tell you but I didn't know how…Gomen." Kagome said sadness filled into her heart.

Kinata sat in closer to Kagome and leaned onto her shoulder.

"But without pain we wouldn't have been able to find and gather the strength we needed to surpass all of these obstacles. Pain, loss, and suffering these are just obstacles that are trying to get us down…to stop us from moving on these are nothing but road blocks." Kagome looked at Kinata. "We got to move on Kinata and but an end to all of this because if we don't then we'll never escape."

Kinata nodded as she listened to her sister's speech and was touched but didn't look her in the face as she said the last part. Instead her gaze returned to the fire.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk." Kagome said as she got up and walked to find her mate.

Kinata watched slowly as the fire cracked and burned as she thought back to what Kagome had said and shook her head. Not know or ever could she let such thoughts penetrate through her mind.

"No." She whispered.

Kagura and Kouga came back with success in finding some firewood this time. It wasn't until a few minutes after Kagura and Kouga came back Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Inuyasha had come back with the water. With success Kohaku and Inuyasha were able to catch a few fish but they were covered with mud from head to toe.

"What did you go swimming with the fish as well?!" Kagome smiled as everyone laughed including Sesshomaru.

Kinata couldn't help but crack a smile but then it soon faded away. As the fish were cooked and ready everyone took one and began to eat it while sitting around the fire. While they were done everyone then soon started to laugh and tell stories around the camp fire. Kinata needing some fresh air and some time alone rose to her feet and started to walk away. Kagome stared after her and sighed.

"I wish she would tell me what's on her mind it's like I can't reach out to her." Kagome said.

"We'll you just meet don't forget that." Sango said. "It's not like you've known her forever."

"Yeah but I want to connect with her…she's my sister after all." Kagome said. "Maybe I should go talk to her." Kagome said as she started to get up but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"When she is ready she will come to you." Sesshomaru said. "Right now she needs her space she is not like you."

"Oh and what is that supposed to mean?!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome unlike Kinata, you have no problem expressing your emotions and how you judge others. You easily welcome others with open arms no matter who they are. Kinata on the other hand is not like you and does not function that way. She does not like to express what she is feeling. I would know because that's how I was until I met you." Sesshomaru finished.

"I understand now." Kagome said as she sat down.

"Kagome I hate to admit it but Sesshomaru is right." Sango said. "Just give her some time."

Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting in the background and just stared at one another. From earlier today what they've seen about Kinata they were wondering if they should tell the others. But they decided against it.

In the forest Kinata was walking where she happened to come upon a river. She sat near the edge where she closed her eyes and meditated.

"So much emotion, what is happening to me? What am I feeling?" Kinata asked herself as she hoped to look inside for the answers. But then a voice penetrated throughout her mind, not allowing herself to seek the answers. She cringed at the pain as she let go and fell backwards almost into the river until someone grabbed her arm and pulled her up.

"Gomen." She whispered but the tall dark figure dragged her to her feet and that is when she noticed it was. "Blaire. What are you doing here?!" She hissed. "I don't need your help. Go before they sense you!"

"They cannot sense me nor can they sense our conversation with each other now." Blaire smirked "I only came by to remind you what your mission is." Blaire said in his usual monotone voice.

"I know what that is!" Kinata yelled. "You don't have to remind me!"

"Then why do I feel that is your getting drawn and closer to Kagome?" Blaire smirked.

"Keh! I'm not what would give you that idea?!" Kinata laughed as she quickly brushed the topic aside.

Blaire all of a sudden from his hands a dark orb of light appeared and held it the palm of his hands at an eye level to where Kinata could see it and a picture was displayed. It was Kagome and Kinata of the conversation they shared today.

"That is nothing!" Kinata argued.

The dark orb disappeared from Blaire's hand as he then grabbed Kinata's throat and pressed her up against a tree.

"I own your soul! Disobey me again and you shall face the consequences!" Blaire hissed into her ear as he tightened his grip.

"Let go of me now!" Kinata yelled. "How do I know what you are saying is the truth?! You locked me up with shadow creatures that could have killed me, why I don't know is a mystery…But I can see and feel Kagome is not the one I should be fighting…that person is you!" Kinata then with a free hand turned and attacked Blaire in the face but Kinata was no match. At least not alone she was.

"You will pay for that." Blaire whispered as he then forcefully pressed his hand up against Kinata's head as he penetrated her mind with darkness circulating from his hand. He penetrated her mind with thoughts of her parent's wanting to be rid of her, thoughts of her parent's wanting to kill her, thoughts of Kagome as the root of her problems. Kinata violently tried to get away but couldn't. Blaire had taken control.

"No! Stop!" she cried as Blaire hit her with one final blow as she fell to the ground. When she got up Blaire was gone but inside her mind echoed the words. "Do not forget…you're fate is already sealed and you will kill Kagome at the precise moment I order you too!"

"Hai I will obey." Kinata said as she slowly got up and began to walk back towards the camp.

When Kinata had gotten back everyone was asleep except for Inuyasha who was wondering where she had been this late into the evening. Kinata walked into her tent as Inuyasha gave up and returned to his tent and went to sleep. He had a feeling tomorrow was goanna be a long day to come and hopefully wouldn't be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

Forgotten Dreams of Darkness part 4

As the night crept away rather slowly morning came by sort of fast for the group as Kagome heard the sound of people shuffling around outside. Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru. It felt too early she didn't want to get up; all she wanted to do was lie in bed all day. There was an unlikely chance that was going to happen.

"Can't I have five more minutes?" Kagome said in her sleep as snuggled as close to Sesshomaru as she could.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and could sense that it was already daylight. That was when he started to get up when Kagome pulled him back by the arm. Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome who was still perfectly asleep as though he thought. Kagome opened her eyes lazily and yawned.

"Do we have to get up now?" Kagome asked.

"Hai or we won't make it to the castle in time." Sesshomaru said as he started to get dressed.

Kagome sighed as she got up and started to get dressed as Sesshomaru was doing. When Kagome and Sesshomaru were done getting ready, both stepped outside to find everyone packing up their belongings for the trip ahead. Kagome saw Kinata sitting by herself and was about to advance over to her but stopped. Something was odd and not right about the picture. But then remembered what Sesshomaru and the others had told her last night. If she wanted to talk she'd come to her. Kagome hoped that Kinata would open up to her a little more.

"Kinata are you alright?" Kagome asked.

Kinata's head perked up and she looked over to Kagome.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kinata said as she smiled slightly. "I'm just thinking."

Kagome smiled as the anxiety she felt drifted away. "What about?" she asked.

"Not a lot." Kinata said. "Just random thoughts..."

"Care to share a thought?" Kagome asked smiling.

Kinata shook her head. "Later I think we should get going or we won't make it to the eastern lands, right?" she smiled.

"Yeah, you're right." Kagome smiled.

As everyone got together the group left the campsite and was off continuing their journey to the eastern lands. Inuyasha advanced over to Kinata. Kinata looked over at Inuyasha as she smiled sweetly at him.

"Inuyasha." Kinata said recognizing his presence. "How are you this fine and lovely morning hmm?"

"Cut off the damn niceness, where were you last night?" Inuyasha said accusingly.

"What are you talking about? I went out for a stroll and came back to sleep." Kinata said.

"No you didn't come back until it was real late." Inuyasha said.

"That isn't true and if it wasn't what is it to you?! You are not my keeper are you? You have no say in what I do or how I live my life!" Kinata growled.

"Keh! Like I care." Inuyasha retorted.

Kinata stuck her tongue out at Inuyasha who was ready to attack her just to show her who she was messing and dealing with.

"Real mature wench!" Inuyasha growled.

"Thanks." Kinata smiled. "I wouldn't be so mean Inuyasha because you know I can make you sorry…very sorry." Her eyes narrowed as Kinata seeped into Inuyasha's mind causing him the most pain then stopped as Kagome walked by.

"How are things going?" Kagome smiled.

"Never better I was just talking to Inuyasha…right Inuyasha?" Kinata smiled.

Inuyasha growled as he nodded while rubbing his head. "Yeah."

Kagome then watched the two as she returned to the front with Sesshomaru and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Kinata stared at Kagome as started to talk with Sango who was in the front as well. Kinata touched her lips as she felt something was missing from her life. Kinata never felt the importance to have the same kind of affection Kagome had with Sesshomaru. Kinata then turned back to Inuyasha and whispered the following.

"Inuyasha that was only a small percentage of my real power I'd watch out if I was you." Kinata warned.

"You don't scare me Kinata." Inuyasha hissed.

"I should my bite is worse then my bark." Kinata smirked.

"Quit toying with me!" Inuyasha growled low enough so others would not hear him.

Kinata smirked as she walked closer up to Inuyasha making sure no one was looking. Inuyasha was wondering why she was looking at him that way. It was all of a sudden Kinata got a feeling never in her life had she experienced. For some unknown reason in Kinata's mind, it made her lean in and kiss Inuyasha on the lips. Then she pulled away quickly smiling as she advanced her pace to the front. Inuyasha just held his lips, wondering why she had kissed him the way she did. And also felt angry, not to mention confused. There was just no way in justifying this girl, it wasn't as if she was crazy…she was just a mystery to find out. Kinata was still blushing as she reached the front to where Kagome was. Could she have possible developed feelings for Inuyasha? Only time would tell.

"Why is it every girl I meet falls for me…" Inuyasha thought as he sighed.

"Why are you blushing?" Kagome smiled as she turned her attention to Kinata whose cheeks were blushed.

"I'm not." Kinata said as she tried to regain composure and fight off whatever feelings she just harnessed. "Why did I kiss him?" she thought.

"Then why are your cheeks as red as a rose." Sango asked as then smiled.

"They are not." Kinata argued.

"Sure." Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

Sesshomaru looked at Kinata. "This girl is oddly strange and unpredictable. Never can detect what she is feeling for she always hides her emotions." He thought.

As the day continued into the afternoon the group finally had made it into the eastern lands where they advanced onward to the castle where an expecting lord was waiting to meet them. When they arrived at the castle Kagome stopped dead in her tracts as her eyes gazed upon the castle. Sesshomaru stopped as he waited for her to catch up.

"This is it." She whispered as her eyes had fallen onto Sesshomaru.

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru asked as he extended his hand out for hers to grasp.

"Hai let's go." She answered.

There were guards that surrounded the castle that suddenly got into a defensive position as they saw the group advancing towards the castle.

"Who goes there!" one yelled out.

"The Lord of the Western Lands, Lord Sesshomaru, that is who." Sesshomaru answered in his cold usual monotone voice.

"Oh yes Lord Sesshomaru we were waiting upon your arrival milord." One of the guards said as he bowed. "Please follow me, I shall show you into the castle."

"Precede Katamaru." Sesshomaru said as he motioned the group to follow Katamaru into the castle.

The group began to follow Katamaru into the castle as they headed down a dark-lit hallway. Now down this hallway there were pictures upon the walls were ancestors of the castle. Kagome could tell when her eyes stumbled upon a portrait of her deceased mother.

"Mother." She whispered as tears swelled in her eyes but she fought them back, she had to advance on as so she did.

Katamaru led the group into the throne room where their eyes met the lord of the eastern lands. Lord Shinichi.

"Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands I presume?" Lord Shinichi acknowledged.

"Lord Shinichi of the Eastern Lands" Sesshomaru acknowledged back.

"Why did you wish to call upon me and why did you bring so many visitors…is that mortals I sense?!" Lord Shinichi's voice had risen.

Sesshomaru held up a hand to silence Lord Shinichi as he began to explain. "These are companions of my mate's that have accompanied us throughout our mission and this Sesshomaru has told you and brought to you a visitor."

"What kind of visitor!" Lord Shinichi asked angrily.

"Kagome advance now." Sesshomaru directed to Kagome.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru who nodded and then back at Lord Shinichi. Lord Shinichi didn't look as old as Kagome thought he was going to be. He was tall and broad like Sesshomaru and had long mocha brown hair and emerald green eyes like her mother and sister. Upon him he wore an angry expression, but when Kagome stepped into his field of vision, his angry expression disappeared which brought upon a sadder one.

"Mizuki is that you?" Lord Shinichi whispered as he was staring into the mirror of a ghost. "No it can't be, Mizuki had emerald eyes and long mocha brown hair. But you look so much alike, the same face complexion."

"I'm not Mizuki milord but…I am her daughter." Kagome spoke as she looked into the Lord's eyes. "And so is Kinata…"

"Kinata advance forward." Sesshomaru ordered as she stepped forward.

"My grand-daughters." Lord Shinichi whispered as he got up as he advanced over to them and embraced them both in a hug.

"Grand-father." Kagome whispered as she wept.

"My grand-daughters…it's been so long." Lord Shinichi said as he tried his hardest not to weep but failed miserably. "I thought you both were gone forever. Now I've finally regained part of my life I thought was lost forever."

"You mean mother don't you?" Kagome asked as she then looked at Kinata who drew a blank look on her face.

"Lord-Shinichi" Kagome began and stopped when Lord Shinichi held up a hand.

"You both can call me grand-father." He smiled. "And soon I'll be a great-grandfather as well."

Others in the background laughed as Kagome soon got what grandfather was talking about.

"Hai that is right." Kagome smiled. "Grand-father as much as I am happy to see you and I can speak for Kinata as well, we are on a journey."

"A journey you say, now what kind of journey is that?" Lord Shinichi asked.

"We need to find out a few things…Like for one do you know where our father is?" Kagome asked as she looked into her grand-father's eyes.

"I haven't seen him since the day…" he couldn't finish.

"Our mother died." Kagome finished for him.

The guards were just about to show the others out of the room to give the Lord a minute to recuperate but he stopped them.

"No they need to hear this, especially my grand-daughters." Lord Shinichi had spoken.

"What happened?" Kinata spoke up for the first time.

"It all started the day your parents gave birth to the both of you here in the castle, why it was a day that I will never forget. Kagome, you inherited most of your genes from your mother side, making you resemble more of Inu-Youkai. Kinata you resemble more of your father, making you the darker angel. I was furious when I had learned before of their secret mating ceremony but that anger faded. Your grandmother and I were furious but we loved our daughter with all our hearts and wanted to see her happy. But that day…that terrible day…they realized they could not keep you both because of your father's clan hatred towards demons. They despised all demons…tainted blood they called them, when dark angels and demons of all sorts united. Your mother and father decided that it would be best if you two were separated for the time being. They couldn't let you two be discovered because you both harbored such great powers inside of you, making you both Angels of Darkness. They sent Kagome into the bone eaters well which lead to the present era and Kinata they decided to hide you here in feudal Japan. They couldn't risk you two finding each other so that's why they did it. They gave Kinata to one of their most trusted friends to take care of. But things went so terribly wrong…Your mother was attacked and murdered while she attempted to take Kagome to the future era. She succeeded but paid the price. When I heard this I...I thought you were both gone...a couple days later I hear Kinata's care takers were found murdered outside of the castle Instantly my mate and I were crushed, devastated. My mate she could not handle all of the loss…so in the end…she died of broken heart." Lord Shinichi had finally finished.

"Oh kami…" Kagome cried. "Why did this all have to happen? No one deserved any of this!"

Kinata stood there with her head down. "If we have such great powers then we must use them to our advantage then, to restore peace, and happiness upon these lands…To our families names…Are fates are not sealed nor broken…we can accomplish the impossible once we set ourselves to it…Kagome you once told me giving up was not an option, we have to win! We just have to!" Kinata said as tears rolled down her face as she cried for the first time which shocked everyone. "Tears…I'm crying…why am I crying?"

Kagome ran and embraced Kinata in a hug as both started to weep in each other's arms for all that they had lost. Their mother, their grandparents, their honor, everything…it was as if everything had fallen apart. Inuyasha looked over towards Kinata and couldn't get the feeling of remorse out of his heart. He felt sorry for her and for Kagome; they both didn't deserve this, neither of them. Inuyasha wanted to advance forward to them but didn't.

Later that evening as the sun started to set Lord Shinichi sent some servants to make up some guest rooms and direct everyone to his/her designated room or rooms. Before Kagome set off to hers and Sesshomaru's room. She asked a servant to direct her in the direction of her grand-father's office. As she found the room, Kagome approached the door and knocked.

"Come in!." A voice had ordered. "Who is it?!"

"It's Kagome." Kagome answered as she stepped into the room. "I'm sorry to bother you but I needed to talk to you."

"Come in my dear Kagome." Lord Shinichi spoke softly. "What can I do for you?"

"I wanted to visit mother's grave tomorrow…can you direct and tell me the way…I want to pay my respects." Kagome spoke softly.

"Of course I can." Lord Shinichi smiled as he began to tell Kagome how to get there. "It's behind the castle a couple acres down."

"Thank you grand-father it means a lot to me." Kagome smiled. "Grand-father do you know what my mother and father was like?"

Lord Shinichi nodded as he then spoke. "Hai, I know they loved you and your sister very much and it pained them so when they decided they had to give you away to total strangers just to keep you safe."

"I miss mother so…" Kagome said as tears rolled down her face.

"So do I Kagome, so do I." Lord Shinichi said.

"Good night." Kagome whispered. "Thank you Grand-father."

"Good night, my dear Kagome." Lord Shinichi spoke as Kagome walked out of his office and back to her room.

Kagome walked out of his office and back to her room where she found Sesshomaru waiting for her. Kagome ran to his arms and continued to weep right their in his arms. He picked her up and carried her to bed as she then had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion. Today was a busy day and now Kagome needed rest. Sesshomaru lied down next to Kagome in bed and whispered the following in her ear.

"Good night, my love." Sesshomaru whispered as he blew out a candle that was lit in the room.

Morning came by rather quickly as Kagome got up early and dressed quickly. As she was down, quietly she tiptoed out of the bedroom and eventually out of the castle. She needed to see her mother's resting place, ever since she found out the fate of her mother…Kagome promised to herself that she would pay her respects to her departed mother. Kagome felt bad she didn't take Kinata with her but…she didn't want to risk waking up the entire castle and wanted to be alone for a little while. Kagome advanced in her pace as she remembered the directions her grand-father had given her.

**Flash Back Late Last Night……**

"_Keep going until you come upon a hill with cherry blossom trees…that is where you will find your mothers burial ground…she always loved cherry blossom trees…they were one of her many favorites."_

**End of flash back….**

"I just got to see it for myself." Kagome whispered as she then came to a halt in her tracks.

There in front of her was the hill that was mounted with cherry blossom trees. Kagome walked upon that hill and sensed this was her mother's resting place. Kagome picked one of the cherry blossom flowers off of the tree and held it in her hands as she let her tears fall once more.

"I'm sorry…no matter how hard I try to be brave…I can't stop crying…Mother!" Kagome whispered as she fell to the ground absorbed in tears. "I don't know what to do anymore…"

"_Don't cry no more." A voice whispered into the wind._

Kagome's ears perked up as she saw a spirit emerging from the heavens before her very eyes. This spirit was dressed completely in a white long sleeve dress, had long mocha brown hair, and emerald green eyes. She was rather beautiful and her voice sounded like the melody of a thousand angels singing.

"_Don't cry no more, my Kagome." She whispered._

Kagome looked at the beautiful woman before her very eyes and realized who it was.

"Mother is it really you?!" Kagome whispered.

The beautiful lady nodded her head. _"My Kagome, how much you've grown into a beautiful lady…"_

"Mother it is you!" Kagome cried out happily as she advanced forward to give her mother a hug but stopped. She was transparent. "I wish I could touch you…" Kagome frowned.

"_But you can my love." Her mother whispered. "I cannot hold this appearance for long…" Kagome's mother then called upon her powers to make her transparent body made of flesh for the time being. "Kagome." She said as she looked into her daughters eyes._

"Mother!" Kagome cried as she ran into her mother's arms for the first time. "Mother." She whispered.

"Don't cry my love it's not good for the child to feel stress." She smiled.

Kagome looked up into her mother's face and smiled.

"I've missed you so much and I have so many questions to ask you but I don't know where to begin and so does Kinata I bet too." Kagome rambled off.

"_Kinata is with you as well?" Kagome's mother asked._

"Yes we found her, she escaped." Kagome explained.

Kagome's mother looked at Kagome with a confused look that appeared onto her face as Kagome explained to her the whole situation that happened. She told her mother of how she found out that she was not Kikyou's reincarnation and went into explaining how she found the shikon no tama jewel inside of her body. She then went into explaining how she broke the jewel into many fragments. She also told her mother of how she was paired up with Inuyasha to retrieve the jewel and started to believe that she was Kikyou's reincarnation, but found out what she really was. She also told her how she met Lord Sesshomaru and became his mate. Then Kagome started to tell her mother about the not so fortunate events. How Blaire had come and challenged Kagome for the control of her family's land, how he had taken Kinata away and locked her up in the darkness for so many years.

"_Kinata, it's all my fault…I could not keep either of you safe…" Her mother's voice trailed away as tears started to form in the corners of Kagome's mother's eyes._

"But you did mother! And now is the time we fight back!" Kagome said with determination inside her eyes.

Kagome's mother smiled. _"You have your father's determination"_

"Where is father?" Kagome asked. "Do you know where he is?"

_Kagome's mother shook her head sadly as she looked at her daughter. "That I do not know…I barely remember anything since the day I left this world"_

"I miss him…" Kagome confessed. "Even though I barely knew him…there's an empty void in my heart that's missing."

"_You'll find him, both you and Kinata will…I believe in you girls." Kagome's mother said._

"I know we will. Mom can I meet you later and bring Kinata…will you still be here?" Kagome asked happily.

"_I'm always here my love." Kagome's mother had said as she hugged her daughter._

As Kagome pulled away from her mother something triggered inside of her body that made her cringe and fall to the ground.

"_Kagome!" Her mother cried out as she reached out for her daughter but couldn't grasp a hold of her. She was transparent again. "Kagome!"_

"Mom!" Kagome cried out as she clutched her sides.

Back at the castle everyone had woken up and was about except for Sesshomaru who lay in bed has he turned onto his side expecting to wake up to his mate but was wrong. He opened his eyes and could see that Kagome was gone.

"Kagome where are you?" Sesshomaru asked aloud as he rubbed one of his eyes. "She's probably with Kinata." Sesshomaru lay back onto the bed but this time shot up. "Kagome!" he yelled.

Sesshomaru could sense Kagome was in pain and needed to get to her fast. Sesshomaru hurried as he got dressed and rushed outside of the door and bolted down the steps. He passed everyone who had gathered in the gathering room as they all looked at him confused.

"Sesshomaru what is wrong?" Sango asked.

"Have any of you seen Kagome or where she went to?" Sesshomaru demanded as he stopped.

"No we didn't' see her at all this morning." Miroku said.

"Why is there something wrong?" Kouga asked as Kagura clung onto him.

"She's in trouble this one must find her." Sesshomaru said as he ran outside of the castle doors.

"Oh my kami" Sango whispered as everyone ran to the door from which Sesshomaru had exited.

"Sesshomaru find Kagome and bring her back!" Inuyasha yelled as fear started to settle in.

"Kagome…" Kinata whispered as she then walked next to Inuyasha and turned to him. "She'll be okay…I know she'll be."

Inuyasha looked at her as he nodded. Kinata smiled weakly as she suddenly hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha was surprised to see her do this and just went with the flow. He held her in his embrace as he held her. He thought maybe she was just sad about Kagome.

"Kinata" Inuyasha said. "Don't be afraid to express your emotions…if you're sad you can cry…if you're mad you can shout…just don't bottle them all. It's okay to feel this way."

Kinata looked into Inuyasha's eyes as she smiled. "Thank you." She whispered as he continued to hold her.

"Mom it hurts." Kagome cried as she clutched her sides. "The baby is coming Mom, the baby is coming…"

"_Hang on Kagome." Her mother said as she soothed her. "You're going to be fine… I sense someone is coming."_

Her mother looked up and saw a demon with long silver hair, two magenta stripes along each cheek and a blue half crescent moon in the middle of his forehead was approaching rather fast. Her mother recognized the smell…he resembled a smell of her daughter.

"_So that's your mate huh?" Her mother thought as she smiled. "He looks like he cares for Kagome so much…"_

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru called out as he approached her.

Sesshomaru looked over at the transparent figure and then looked back at Kagome.

"Sesshomaru the baby is coming." Kagome cried out as she tried to force back a scream.

Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style carefully and held her in his arms.

"_Kagome you'll be fine." Kagome's mother whispered as her entity faded away. "I'll be watching over you…always."_

Sesshomaru then hurried back to the castle as he told Kagome to hold on just a little while longer. As he returned everyone was waiting for him outside and was running up to him with questions blurting out at him.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"Is she sick?"

"Bastard what happened?!"

"She's having the pup now move!" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Oh my kami…everyone do as he says we have a baby to be delivered now!" Sango yelled.

Lord Shinichi came running out to see what the entire ruckus was about and as Sesshomaru informed him of what happened he ordered one of his maids to get everything ready for the delivery.

"Get blankets, boil water now!" Lord Shinichi. "She's my grand-daughter and is about to have her pup!"

Everyone ran into the castle as Sesshomaru carried Kagome into their bedroom. Lord Shinichi ordered everyone to remain outside as him, Sesshomaru, and one of his servants were getting Kagome ready for the delivery.

"Sesshomaru…ah! make this pain go away!" Kagome cried out as she felt another contraction coming.

Sesshomaru helped Kagome onto the bed as he sat behind Kagome with her back facing his abdomen. He held her ensuring her everything would be okay. Tears flooded Kagome's face as she squeezed Sesshomaru's hand as hard as she could.

"Kagome push now!" The servant instructed.

"Kagome come on now you can do it." Sesshomaru coached Kagome as she cried out. "Push!"

"I am!" she growled back. "You want to try having this baby then go ahead…ah!" She cried.

"Push Kagome come on now! You're mother would be so proud of you now." Lord Shinichi yelled out.

That's when all of a sudden Kagome heard a voice that entered her head.

"_Kagome my angel listen to them, you can do this my love…I'm here to guide you now push!" her mother's voice said soothingly inside her mind. _

Kagome gave it one more attempt pushing as she cried out. She then was silent as she heard her baby cry for the first time.

"It's a boy." The servant announced happily as she handed the baby to Lord Shinichi.

Kagome smiled as she looked back at Sesshomaru but then something happened.

"Wait something is wrong…very wrong." The servant said as she felt around inside of Kagome. "There is another pup."

"Another pup?" Kagome asked as she felt the contraction hit her.

Sesshomaru held her as the servant instructed Kagome to push again once more. Kagome cried out as she began pushing again. That's when she heard the second cry.

"It's a girl." The servant cried happily.

Lord Shinichi took the girl from the servant's hands and handed the babies to Kagome who couldn't stop crying.

"They're so beautiful." Kagome cried.

The little boy that Kagome held in the left arm resembled her more. He had icy blue eyes and black hair. Along each cheek were two blue stripes and a blue half crescent moon adored his forehead. The little girl that Kagome held in her right arm resembled Sesshomaru more. The little girl resembled Sesshomaru a lot more. Her hair was silver and when she opened her eyes they were a golden amber color that matched Sesshomaru's. She didn't have any stripes along her face but in the middle of her forehead she had her father's mark.

"She looks just like you." Kagome whispered. "What should we name them?"

Sesshomaru thought about it and then answered. "Takashi after your father…and Mizuki after your mother." He smiled.

Kagome smiled as she then kissed her mate. "I love it." Kagome whispered as she kissed each Takashi and Mizuki on the forehead.

Lord Shinichi and the servant exited the room leaving Kagome and Sesshomaru alone with the children as Kagome began to nurse them.

Lord Shinichi and the servant walked into the gathering room as everyone began to flood him with questions.

"Yes Kagome is fine and the babies are healthy." He smiled.

"Babies, there was more than one?" Sango asked.

"Yes, a boy and a girl." Lord Shinichi answered. "Takashi and Mizuki are their names. "Now let us all be quiet now and leave the two be."

Everyone nodded as they returned to their bedrooms. It was a long day and everyone deserved a good nights rest. Kinata turned to Inuyasha and smiled as she walked out of the hallway and motioned Inuyasha to follow her. He nodded his head and started to follow Kinata.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgotten Dreams of Darkness Part 5**

Kinata motioned Inuyasha to follow her down the stairwell as he nodded his head and began to follow. Kinata smiled and continued down the steps as both passed a few guards that allowed them outside of the castle. Outside it was already night time and right above you could see the stars and the florescent light of the moon shining down on the both of them.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha asked.

"Usually I like to wander about where the wind takes me." Kinata answered as she looked over at Inuyasha who couldn't help but smile back at Kinata.

Kinata and Inuyasha walked into the forest silent for the moment until they came across a roaring waterfall that was surrounded by the tranquility sounds that was emerging from within.

"It's so peaceful here…" Kinata whispered as her eyes turned from Inuyasha as she gazed upon at the stars. "I'm glad Kagome's children are strong and healthy, considering after what we've all been through."

"Yeah so am I." Inuyasha agreed.

Kinata sat down against one side of a tree as Inuyasha did the same thing on the other side. Inuyasha turned his head a little to look at Kinata whose attention was diverted to the moon. Inuyasha sighed as he began to think about the other day when Kinata had kissed him. He touched his lips as he closed his eyes and began thinking things through.

"What is going on here? First I fall in love with Kikyou…and she dies. When I finally met Kagome my feelings for Kikyou drifted onto her and then I began to love her as well…but now after being separated from Kikyou for this long, my feelings haven now changed. What is the reason? How could this woman suddenly change every feeling that I've ever had? Is this love I have just discovered, or is it just another heartbreak?" He thought as he opened up his eyes and looked at Kinata who turned and smiled at him.

"How could I've fallen for her…I didn't even know her as long as I knew Kikyou or Kagome, I knew both of them longer than her…but how can this be? How can one just suddenly forget the past and move on?" He thought as he remembered the day in the castle yesterday.

**Flashback to yesterday in the castle….**

_Kinata stood there with her head down. "If we have such great powers then we must use them to our advantage then, to restore peace, and happiness upon these lands…To our families names…Our fates are not sealed nor broken…we can accomplish the impossible once we set ourselves to it…Kagome you once told me giving up was not an option, we have to win! We just have to!" Kinata said as tears rolled down her face as she cried for the first time which shocked everyone. "Tears…I'm crying…why am I crying?"_

_**End of Flashback….**_

Inuyasha remembered Kinata's bold words that took courage and strength to bring out. In the beginning he thought he couldn't trust her because she was different from everyone else. He remembered hearing about her past when she talked to Kagome…she had been through so much worse then his scenario even. Inuyasha knew what it felt like to be alone as he remembered his childhood years. His only friend at that time was his mother and when she died he had no one left, that was until he met Kagome. That was when he realized what good it felt to protect the ones you care for and love the most.

"In a way…she's like me." Inuyasha thought as he got up and stood in front of Kinata who looked up into Inuyasha's face.

"Kinata?" he asked.

"Hai Inuyasha?" she answered.

"Why did you kiss me the other day?" Inuyasha asked.

Kinata looked at Inuyasha with no emotion in her face as she answered the following.

"I don't know…something inside of me told me to and I felt the strangest feeling…like it was a feeling of…" Kinata struggled to say but Inuyasha finished for her.

"Love?" he asked.

Kinata looked back at Inuyasha who was looking down at her as she turned to look away.

"I have a hard time expressing myself to others…sometimes I can't even consider myself being alive at all." Kinata whispered.

"Where your intentions true?" He asked.

Kinata looked back at Inuyasha as he helped her stand up facing him as she answered the following.

"Hai" she answered. "Inuyasha I…"

Before Kinata could finish Inuyasha kissed Kinata's lips as he remembered the passion that he had missed from her lips.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry for how I treated you before…" She whispered as Inuyasha pulled Kinata into his embrace and began to kiss her neck.

"I don't care about that; I wasn't exactly the nicest one either." He smiled as Kinata placed her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha held Kinata in his embrace and her moans excited his inner demon. Inuyasha continued to kiss Kinata's lips while he laid her onto the ground of the earth as gently as he began to take her Kimono off.

"In-Inuyasha…" Kinata whispered seductively as she longed for his spell binding touch.

Kinata began to take Inuyasha's clothes off, as she pulled his body closer to hers and felt the warmth instantly. Inuyasha cupped his hand around Kinata's breast as he began to kiss her more roughly each time. Kinata pulled away and smirked as she walked over to a lake that surrounded the waterfall. Inuyasha watched Kinata as she jumped in and motioned for him to follow. He got up from his place, his heart pounding, and jumped into the lake as well. He found her standing against the rocks smiling as he pressed himself against her holding onto her waist. Inuyasha then began to suckle Kinata's neck as he heard a gasp escape from her throat.

"Inuyasha…" moaned.

"Kinata, Ashiteru …" Inuyasha said as he looked into Kinata's eyes with passion.

"Inuyasha I-…" Kinata whispered but at that moment something happened deep inside of her body and soul.

Inuyasha suddenly felt himself being pulled into what was this complete darkness inside of Kinata's mind and started to wonder what the heck was going on. All around him everything was complete darkness.

"Kinata?!" he called. "Kinata where are you?!"

That was when Inuyasha was pulled into an earlier memory of Kinata's early childhood he didn't know at the time.

Inuyasha saw people running around in fear and terror from the looks upon their faces. He quickly drew out his weapon as he saw these unknown demons that were attacking people. Inuyasha lunged as he tried to attack the demon but went right through him and didn't understand.

"Am I a ghost?" he asked himself as he turned back and tried again but nothing worked.

People were screaming in agony as the unknown shadowy creatures caught up with a few of them. Inuyasha looked away in pain as he cursed slightly.

"Damn it…" he whispered.

That's when Inuyasha was taken to another memory but this one was of this beautiful woman who resembled Kinata.

"Is that Kinata?" Inuyasha asked himself. "It's not…but wait is that…her mother?!" Inuyasha could sense that it was Kinata's mother and beside her had to be her father.

Inuyasha then saw a little bundle of what was a baby in the mother's arms.

"Kinata…"Inuyasha whispered.

The mother was crying and shaking tremendously as her mate embraced her into his arms.

"She's my daughter…our flesh and blood…" she cried.

"We cannot keep her safe…not from all of this…" Her mate told her. "We have to, or her and her sister will suffer throughout life...we cannot allow this to happen."

"Father said there would be a man and a lady waiting to take her…" She whispered.

"We should go then and not be late." He told her. "We can't stay here, we got to keep moving."

"Hai…let's go." She said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

The mother nodded her head as they dressed in black cloaks and walked outside of the little house they were in. They could not risk being caught or they would face the severe consequences. Inuyasha walked out as well and started to follow the couple to see where they were going exactly… and it was not until he realized it was the eastern lands. As soon as they got there up ahead were a woman and man, by the looks of it they were Inu-Youkai demons as well. Kinata's mother and father walked up to the waiting couple as the couple greeted one another. Kinata's mother handed the baby over to the woman as tried her hardest not to cry.

"She'll be safe with us." The man promised.

"We'll care for her as if she were our own." The woman smiled slightly.

Kinata's mother and father nodded their heads in agreement. As the man and woman turned to leave, Kinata's mother yelled out.

"Wait!" she cried.

They turned around and looked at Kinata's mother and so did her mate. Kinata's mother ran to them and pulled out what was an amulet from her pocket. She placed the amulet around her daughter's neck and kissed her one last time as tears leaked from her eyes.

The woman and man smiled weakly as they turned around and continued their journey home. Kinata's father went over to his mate and embraced her, as both disembarked into the shadows.

After seeing that Inuyasha was pulled into another memory and this one wasn't pretty either. Inuyasha saw the couple that had taken Kinata away from her parent's and they were walking with the child in their arms until the same demons he saw from earlier appeared.

"Damn it not now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Orina get back!" the man yelled but it was too late.

"Shiomi!" She cried but fell silent.

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled from the sidelines as he felt powerless to do anything.

The shadow creatures attacked the couple as the baby was knocked out of their arms to the ground and began crying immensely.

"Bastards!" Inuyasha yelled as tears rolled down his face. "She's only a pup!"

The shadow creatures then started to feed off of the couple devouring everything until nothing was left.

"Enough…" A voice said from behind.

Inuyasha turned to look and wouldn't believe who he saw…it was Blaire!

"So this is the child I should so be afraid of, eh?" He spoke as he picked up the crying baby by the nape of the neck.

"Bastard I'll kill you!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to attack Blaire but couldn't.

"Your soul belongs to me now for you fate is sealed." He whispered to Kinata as he disappeared into the shadows.

Inuyasha then was transported to where he found himself in the beginning. That was where total darkness surrounded everything.

"Those were her earlier memories…how could anyone survive through something that awful and devastating?!" Inuyasha thought as he tried searching for a way out.

Inuyasha then heard something that sounded like a muffled cry as he turned to see where it was coming from.

"Who's there…show yourself!" he demanded.

The crying got louder as Inuyasha looked down and saw a little girl who was rocking back and forth.

"Who are you little girl?" Inuyasha asked softly as he kneeled down to the girl.

The little girl had long mocha brown hair and when she looked up into Inuyasha's face. He saw that the little girl had emerald green eyes that were puffy from what looked like she had been crying for some time now. She buried her head into her arms as she continued to rock back and forth.

"Little girl please tell me what your name is and maybe I can help you." Inuyasha said.

The little girl looked up with a saddened smile. "You can't help me…my fate has already been sealed…no one can help me."

He then remembered those exact words…those were the exact words Kinata had said.

"Kinata?" he asked.

"How do you know my name?" the little girl asked. "Do you know where my mommy is? I miss her so…"

Inuyasha looked dumbfounded not to mention saddened.

"No, I'm sorry." Inuyasha whispered as he stared at Kinata but didn't quite understand why she was in the form of a child.

"It's alright…" The little girl whispered. "It's not like anyone can help me now."

"What is going on?!" he asked sort of loudly causing Kinata to flinch. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be…you can still get out while there's time…or else they'll get you." Kinata whispered. "Just like they got me…just like they get everyone…"

"Who will get me?" Inuyasha asked.

Kinata didn't answer; Inuyasha cupped her face into his hands making her look at him.

"Who will get me?" he asked again. "Please tell me Kinata."

"The shadow creatures…they devour everything…anything that's worth living…they destroy anything that gets in there way…so much darkness…I can't hold on much longer…Get out while you still can." Kinata whispered.

"No I'm not leaving without you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I can't be saved!" The little girl yelled as her voice shook. "My fate has already been sealed…no one can help me!"

"No it hasn't!" He yelled. "Kinata listen to me! I can help you…"

Suddenly Inuyasha heard a villainous laughter from the background as he turned to look as he saw a tall dark figure but couldn't see his face.

"Who are you?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Someone you should be very afraid of." The tall dark figure laughed wickedly.

"I'm not afraid of you!" Inuyasha yelled as he turned to look at Kinata who was already at the side of the tall dark figure, his hand rested upon her head.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled as he went to attack the tall dark figure with his claws of blood.

"I believe you've seen a little too much Inuyasha…" The voice spoke as he hurled a shadow ball at Inuyasha who flung into the wall.

"Kinata!" he yelled.

Kinata stood there with a blank look on her face as if she didn't know what was happening around her until suddenly she broke out of her trance.

"Inuyasha!" she cried.

With that Inuyasha was knocked out of Kinata's mind and woke up to see her lying next to him. Kinata stirred as she slowly sat up.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked her.

"Hai…why is there something wrong?" Kinata asked.

"Don't you remember anything?" He asked.

"Remember what?" Kinata asked. "All I remember is coming out here with you and talking and…" She smiled slightly.

Inuyasha looked into Kinata's eyes and could tell she was telling the truth, she did not remember anything that had happened inside of her mind. But Inuyasha now was having conflicting feelings inside of him…wondering if this was all just a dream? No…this couldn't have been a dream, there was just so much detail and it felt….real. No it couldn't have been a dream he finally debated…but what if it was? He couldn't decide.

"Never mind…we should get back to the castle soon." Inuyasha said as he looked at Kinata debating if he should tell her what he witnessed but decided not to at the moment. He didn't want to bother her with nothing more to worry about then what she already had to along with Kagome. Right now he just wanted to hold her in his arms letting her know everything would be okay, even if it didn't seem like it was. Pure instinct just told him to hold her and he did.

Kinata snuggled closer to Inuyasha's body as she smiled at him which made him a little less nervous about the whole situation for that moment time being.

"Do we have to go back right away…I kind of was getting used to this feeling…" Kinata said as she blushed slightly. "I never felt this way before…it's just so brand new to me…" She smiled.

"I guess five more minutes couldn't hurt." He whispered as he saw Kinata's smile turn into a grin as Inuyasha pulled Kinata yet another passionate kiss. A guy could really get used to this a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forgotten Dreams of Darkness part 6 **

The wind howled into the night as thunder boomed and lightning lit up the skies. The dark clouds burst open and rain drops started to fall to the ground. The wind was very restless outside causing the branches and limbs of the trees to sway back and forth. The wind continued to howl and if you listened closely it sounded as someone was trying to tell you something…something that you could not completely understand. Lightning suddenly struck while the sky was then lit up like a Christmas tree and crackled very loudly causing Kagome to toss and turn in bed. Inside Kagome's mind she couldn't shake the images and thoughts that penetrated throughout her mind.

**_Kagome's Dream… _**

_It was right after Kagome had her two babies. There she was in a rocking chair rocking back and forth singing a soft lullaby to them. _

_**You are my Sunshine Lyrics, by Norman Blake**_

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried. _

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away _

_I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day: _

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away _

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But not you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all of my dreams: _

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away _

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains.  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame. _

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away _

_Back and forth Kagome continued to rock in the chair when all of a sudden it got really dark and from her arms laid no children. Her babies were no longer there _

_"My babies…where are my babies?!" Kagome yelled as she got up and ran frantically about until she nearly tripped. _

_ All she heard was this villainous laughter that taunted her mind and the screaming agony of her children crying. Everywhere she looked darkness was there…it was everywhere. _

_  
"Give me back my babies!" Kagome cried. "They are only a few hours old they need me! Why are you doing this?!" she shrieked while leaning against a wall. "Please give them back…" _

_ "You have no children!" a voice taunted Kagome throughout the darkness. _

_ Kagome began to cry as she slid down from the wall to the ground. "This cannot be happening…this cannot be happening…this cannot…" she whispered. "Sesshomaru where are you…" she cried. "Sesshomaru!" _

**_End of Kagome's dream… _**

**_  
_**Tossing and turning in bed Kagome tried to suppress her screams from the terribly nightmare. Sesshomaru woke up due to the distress emerging from Kagome and tried to wake her up.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up you're dreaming." Sesshomaru said as he shook Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome wake up now."

Kagome woke up in bed, the rain was still pouring against the glass windows and thunder shook the castle walls. Kagome winced at the sound of the thunder, as she looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. Kagome's eyes then darted about the room as she looked for their children.

"Sesshomaru where are the children?" Kagome asked as panic started to rise in her voice.

"Asleep in their cribs." Sesshomaru spoke softly to Kagome as he held her tenderly in his arms.

Kagome then started to calm down just a bit.

"I had the worst nightmare Sesshomaru…I was dreaming that our children were taken away from my arms…and I couldn't do nothing to stop it." Kagome cried as her voice shook.

"That was only a dream my dear." Sesshomaru whispered.

While holding Kagome Sesshomaru glanced outside the window as he saw two figures running towards the castle. They were soaking wet from the storm. Sesshomaru was about to get up and investigate the intruders when he sensed and saw that it was only Inuyasha and…Kinata? Sesshomaru started to wonder what those two would be doing out in the night at this hour? Not wanting to let that go, Sesshomaru was just about to get up when he stopped as Kagome advanced over to where the children. Kagome picked both of them up as she walked back over to the bed. Kagome put the children in the middle of her and Sesshomaru and lay down. Sesshomaru did the same on the other side.

"I cannot leave them." Kagome whispered. "I cannot go out demon hunting just yet for those dark angels."

Sesshomaru touched Kagome with his hand reassuringly everything would be okay.

"I cannot…but it looks like I might not have any choice in the say of the matter…if it will keep our babies safe then so be it." Kagome whispered. "This needs to end now."

"Let's get some sleep, we still got some time before the others awaken." Sesshomaru said.

"Good night Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered as she then started to fall asleep with her arms resting protectively across her daughter and son.

"Good night." Sesshomaru whispered as he went to sleep after Kagome was sound to sleep.

Trying to be very quiet Kinata and Inuyasha had made it into the castle and upstairs into Inuyasha's bedroom. Both were soaked from head to toe as they tried their best to dry off. Inuyasha took off his robes and hung them up to dry as he grabbed one of the sheets from the bed and wrapped it around his waist. Kinata looked in the closet and found a range of kimonos in there. She picked out a light blue kimono that was short and did not even reach past her knees. There Kinata started to undress from her wet clothing. Kinata then felt Inuyasha's eyes gaze up and down her back and blushed. When Kinata was finished getting dressed she turned back to Inuyasha that was looking at her as he sat on the bed. He smirked as she began walk very seductively over to him and sat on his lap. Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of Kinata; she looked absolutely beautiful in the short black kimono with her hair down. Inuyasha soon embraced Kinata into his touch whiling pulling her into his chest. Kinata began to relax as she lay in Inuyasha's arms, realizing it was the first she's ever felt safe.

"Inuyasha…" Kinata whispered.

"Hai…"he answered.

"Hold me tight." She whispered. "Don't let go…"

Inuyasha held Kinata tight and there it wasn't until too long before he knew it; Kinata was already asleep in his arms.

"I won't…I promise…" Inuyasha whispered as he rubbed Kinata's cheek then kissing her. "I won't…"

As the night was swept away by day, the days soon evolved into a couple of weeks. Kagome was still recuperating from the delivery as she remained worried on the inside, especially for her children. Everyone remained on the look out…but deep down they all knew that something was coming…and it was going to be big. Bigger than the time they all fought Naraku. The clouds were still dark and cloudy and remained that way outside as the sky continued to rain.

Kagome sat against the window seal of her bedroom as she gazed outside the castle. The children were asleep in their cribs and Sesshomaru was up and about in the castle talking to Lord Shinichi. Kagome sighed as she continued to stare out the window. Inside she felt lonely…not to mention scared. Not for herself but for everyone around her as well. Now that her children were finally born…it was now time for her to fight Blaire.

"I cannot leave them…I cannot." Kagome whispered as she looked over to her two children sleeping peacefully. "They need me still…I cannot leave them…I cannot." Kagome repeated over and over in her head.

Kagome began to rock back and forth as she sat in place on the window seal until there was a knock on the door. The children stirred as Kagome tip toed to the door. Sango was on the outside. Kagome smiled as she invited her in and invited her to sit down.

"How are you holding up?" Sango whispered.

"Okay I guess…." Kagome whispered back.

"Kagome I'm here if you need to talk to me…you know that right?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I know…to tell you the truth…Sango I'm scared…I'm not ready to go demon hunting again." Kagome said. "My babies need me…I can't leave them now."

"Kagome you're a great mother and I know you would never let any danger come to them but…sooner or later you're goanna have to let go, otherwise we'll never have no way to protect them especially from Blaire." Sango said.

"I've already thought about that more than a thousand different times Sango and it looks like I have no other choice." Kagome said. "It feels like time has gone by very fast…doesn't it feel that way to you?" she asked.

"It does…it's kind of weird in a way." Sango said as she smiled a bit. "Look at how much you've gained and grew Kagome...you alone have developed and have become much stronger not physically but also mentally speaking as well."

"Thanks Sango it means a lot to me" Kagome smiled.

Suddenly Mizuki and Takashi began to cry from the cribs.

"I'll get them don't worry." Sango said as she got up from her seat and attended to the children.

"Thank you Sango…For everything, you truly are a good friend." Kagome smiled.

"Any time Kagome, any time." Sango smiled as she started to sing and play with the little bundles of joy.

Kagome smiled but then heard another knock at the door, and this time it was her sister Kinata.

"Good morning Kinata." Kagome said as she was about to invite Kinata in.

"We need to talk…can we go somewhere?" Kinata asked.

Kagome looked back at Sango who nodded.

"I'll watch the children, don't worry about a thing." Sango reassured Kagome.

"Thank you Sango. Let's go Kinata." Kagome said as her and Kinata left the room.

Kinata and Kagome began walking down the stairwell that leads down the steps to the castle gates. Kagome and Kinata passed a few of the castle guards on their way out. It was drizzling a little as the rain let up. Outside Kinata and Kagome sat under a few Sakura trees to stay dry as Kagome turned towards Kinata.

"So what's on your mind?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome…I- uh." Kinata didn't know where to begin. "So much has been different with me lately…and some I don't understand."

"Try to explain the best you can." Kagome said.

"There's been this feeling…feelings alone inside of me I cannot describe." Kinata started.

"Go on I'm listening." Kagome said as she motioned for Kinata to go on.

"I don't know where to begin…" Kinata confessed.

"Just try." Kagome said.

"I've been feeling different, not just physically or mentally but…emotionally as well." Kinata started.

"Are you in love?!" Kagome asked excitedly but then stopped to let Kinata continue. "I'm sorry, please go on."

"I've also been having these strange feelings build up inside of me for awhile and when I think I'm coming to understand them, in reality I am not." Kinata said. "Sometimes when I see you and Sesshomaru a pain strikes my heart and hurts."

"Kinata maybe your heart is aching because you have not yet found the one that is the most special to you." Kagome said. "That is how I exactly felt before I became mated to Sesshomaru."

"It's not just that but when I am around people like Inuyasha for instance my heart jumps and pounds in my chest…I feel happy when I'm around him…and when I am around all of you…it just fits." Kinata said.

"Kinata it sounds like Inuyasha is your special someone that your heart has been searching for." Kagome smiled.

"Maybe…who knows…Kagome you are the fortunate one, you got to live a life understanding all of this." Kinata said. "I on the other hand was not so fortunate."

"But that's all in the past and now we must look to the present…our future is still left unwritten and we must stop Blaire before it is too late." Kagome said as she got up. "Are you with me?" She asked as she extended her hand out to Kinata.

Kinata reached out to Kagome's hand and Kagome helped her up. "I think I am now."

"Good before we go back to the castle, come with me I want to take you to somewhere special." Kagome said. "Let's go."

Kinata nodded and followed Kagome as both departed off beyond the eastern lands. Kinata was silent for most of the journey as Kagome was silent as well only until they reached their destination. Before them was the hill covered with the most beautiful cherry blossom trees. Kinata was breath taken at the view and looked over at Kagome who smiled.

"Wait…Kagome what is this place?" Kinata asked.

"It's our mother's resting place." Kagome said.

"Our mother…?" Kinata whispered. "I barely remember her…wait a moment…this scent is familiar… cherry blossoms?"

"Our mother always loved cherry blossom…she loved us as well…so very much." Kagome said. "She sacrificed herself for us Kinata…her and father both did."

"But I wasted it…I was locked away for all those years…" Kinata said as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. "It's my fault."

Kagome turned to Kinata and said harshly.

"It was not your fault, neither of us can be at fault…The one to blame is Blaire and only Blaire." Kagome said. "He killed our mother."

"No…" Kinata whispered as then this excruciating pain formed inside Kinata's head causing her to fall to the ground.

"Kinata what's wrong?!" Kagome yelled out feeling worried.

"Not now…my head it hurts." Kinata whispered.

"Kinata what's happening?!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome… Kagome get out of here now!" Kinata yelled.

Kagome ran to Kinata's side as she helped her sister up.

"Kagome get away from me now! I can't control myself any longer…I'm loosing control" Kinata yelled as she pushed Kagome away from her.

Kinata staggered as she tried to regain control but the darkness that dwelled inside of her was too much to handle.

_"Kill Kagome…" The voice echoed throughout her Kinata's mind. _

"No! I won't do that!" Kinata yelled.

_"Kill Kagome now!" the voice growled. "If you are not going to obey then you leave me no choice…" _

"Kagome please go away I don't want to hurt you!" Kinata cried, as she soon became all silent..

Kinata was silent as her eyes drew blank and turned dark as a black hole. Kagome noticed they weren't her eye. Something was very wrong.

"This isn't Kinata…Who are you?!!" Kagome thought.

Kinata raised her head and smirked wickedly at Kagome as she laughed villainously. The voice was the same, but her eyes were different. Kagome could tell that the person she was staring at was not her sister.

"What have you done to my sister?!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome, Kagome." Kinata mocked. "Foolish girl, have you've not realized all this time I've been deceiving you?!"

"Who are you?!" Kagome yelled.

"Are you dense?! It's me…Kinata that is." Kinata smirked.

"Lies, I can tell that isn't her!" Kagome yelled. "Someone or something is possessing here!"

"Aren't you a smart one?" Kinata smirked as she circled Kagome like a lioness preparing to attack its prey.

"Blaire is that you?!" Kagome asked loudly. "Leave my sister out of this! If you want to fight me so badly then fight me you coward, don't use Kinata just to get to me!"

"Wow you really are the smart one and the answer is no, your sister belongs to me." Kinata said coldly. "I own her soul and her fate is sealed to mine."

"Get out of my sister's body now!" Kagome yelled feeling really helpless and not sure of what to do.

"Go ahead Kagome come and attack me if you dare." Kinata smirked as she cringed. "Kagome get out of here now! I don't want to hurt you!" she cried but then straightened up and returned to her villainous form.

"Leave her alone Blaire!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome I said we are to fight didn't I? So let's fight!" Kinata yelled as she jumped leaped and attacked Kagome.

"Kinata stop!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm not Kinata!" Kinata yelled. "She is dead!"

**_Inside Kinata's body: _**

_'No leave Kagome alone!" Kinata cried feeling helpless._

___Kinata was no longer in control at the moment, her actions where not her own. She felt paralyzed and unable to do a thing. On the inside Kinata cried fore she did not wish to hurt Kagome but had no choice. Blaire was controlling her actions now. _

___  
"Kagome!" Kinata cried. "Blaire stop it now!"_

_Kagome was soon knocked unconsciously as she fell towards the ground. Kinata walked over and grabbed Kagome by the hair and started drag her. Suddenly a bright light appeared and there stood Mizuki, Kagome and Kinata's mother._

___"Leave her alone!" Kagome's mother growled. "Who are you?!" _

_"Wow you don't remember your own daughter? Now what kind of mother are you?!" Kinata asked coldly._

___"Kinata this cannot be the real you…Why are you doing this to Kagome?" Kagome's mother yelled. _

_"You do not know me at all then, Mizuki." Kinata smirked._

___"Blaire…" Mizuki whispered. "What are you doing?! Leave my daughters alone!" _

_"Sorry I would like to sit and chat with you some more but I cannot." Kinata smirked. "It was nice seeing you again and don't worry I'll take special care of your daughters."_

___"No leave them alone!" Mizuki cried as she tried to stop Kinata but couldn't. _

_"Don't underestimate my strength Mizuki; you know what happened the last time, eh?" Kinata smirked as she then walked next to Kagome. "It was so nice seeing you again."_

_The rain started to come down now as the sky thundered and boomed while lightning lit up the skies. With that Kinata disembarked into the shadows with Kagome as Mizuki couldn't do anything more then pray for her daughters safe returning._


	7. Chapter 7

**Forgotten Dreams of Darkness Part 7**

Sesshomaru was walking back to the bedroom to check up on Kagome which he had her alone with the children that early morning. As Sesshomaru approached the door and walked in he was surprised to see Sango attending to his children and looked about the room for Kagome.

"Oh it's me don't worry." Sango smiled. "Kagome stepped out a little while ago."

"Where did she go?" Sesshomaru asked almost immediately.

"I don't know where she went but Kinata is with her, maybe they went out for a walk." Sango suggested.

"In this weather, it's starting to storm again." Sesshomaru said.

"That isn't good." Sango said. "I'm sorry I cannot be of more help to you."

Sesshomaru sighed as he turned to look out the window then suddenly felt cold all over. Inside Sesshomaru's mind, it was telling him something was not right. Something in his mind was telling him and it wasn't before to long he felt this terrible pain in his heart. The only time this happened was when his mate was in danger.

"Kagome…" Sesshomaru whispered. "Where are you." He pondered as he closed his eyes trying to sense where she could be then froze. Sesshomaru turned around quickly as a puzzled Sango looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Sango asked.

"It's Kagome, she's in danger…" Sesshomaru said as he growled slightly.

"Oh my kami how, did Blaire attack Kagome and Kinata?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Some how this one doubts that." Sesshomaru said as he turned to leave the room.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru turned to Sango and ordered her to watch the children.

"Watch the children and don't let them out of your site not even for a moment." Sesshomaru said as he soon disembarked from the room.

Sesshomaru rushed downstairs rather quickly as he found everyone gathered in the commons room. Lord Shinichi soon sensed and learned of Sesshomaru's distress and turned to him asking him what was wrong.

"Sesshomaru what is it?" Lord Shinichi asked.

"Kagome and Kinata are unfortunately in danger…This Sesshomaru can sense that something has happened to Kagome." Sesshomaru said.

"What happened?" Lord Shinichi growled. "Where is she?!" he barked.

"Kinata…" Inuyasha whispered in the background. "No…"

Everyone began to argue about what actions there was to be made in the background there was this villainous laughter that was heard throughout the castle. Everyone looked around to see where the voice was coming from but no one could find out. In the center of the room black spoke appeared and once the smoke disintegrated, there stood…Blaire.

"Where are my grand-daughters?!" Lord Shinichi growled.

"Don't worry she's in really good hands." Blaire taunted and smirked.

"Bastard you lay one hand on her and I will kill you!!!" Lord Shinichi yelled. "Where are my grand-daughters?! "

"Poor, old, and senile fool." Blaire smirked. "Do you remember the fate of your daughter? She was one that could scream very loud." He laughed.

Lord Shinichi eyes went red as his inner demon came out and attacked Blaire. Lord Shinichi sliced Blaire in half but then stopped soon after that realizing…it was a fake.

"Damn it." Lord Shinichi cursed.

"Where could they have gone?" Kagura was the first one to ask as Kouga held her in his arms.

"There is only one place." Lord Shinichi spoke as he looked towards Sesshomaru. "And you probably know the same place I'm thinking off."

"Where is that then?!" Inuyasha yelled fearing for both Kinata and Kagome, but mostly for Kinata's sake.

"Were the Dark Angels live and thrive." Sesshomaru said coldly as he remembered reading about Dark Angels from the book he found back in his study.

"How do we get there?" Kouga asked.

"I know the way." Inuyasha spoke up as everyone looked towards Inuyasha. "I saw the way through Kinata's memories."

Lord Shinichi looked at Inuyasha suspiciously then stopped and realized there was no more time to argue.

"There is no more time to argue, we all must depart now." Sesshomaru said as he turned to Lord Shinichi. "This one will be sure of to bring them back."

Sesshomaru turned to the rest of the group and each one of them nodded their heads in understanding.

"This may be the final battle, we've known for a long time it was coming and now it's finally here. Let's move out." Sesshomaru spoke.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha leaded the front as everyone turned to follow them off to the Dark Angel's dwelling. Lord Shinichi held the children in his arms as Sango departed off as well.

"Oh kami bring back my girls safe and sound." Lord Shinichi spoke as he watched Sesshomaru and everyone else disembark from the castle.

Kagome tossed and turned in her sleep as she awoken in a dark cell chained to the wall. She tried moving her arms, neck, and legs but couldn't. Kagome started to look around the room and could not find the door. Instead she heard this shallow dark breathing and it started to scare her until the door opened. Kinata was pushed into the room and laid unconscious by Kagome.

"Kinata!" Kagome cried wishing she could run to see if she was alright. "Kinata wake up."

"She can't hear you." A voice said.

Kagome turned and saw Blaire in the room. Kagome wanted and tried to lunge at Blaire but could not. Blaire instead smirked and laughed at Kagome's foolish attempts.

"Face it you cannot defeat me." Blaire taunted.

"How can I defeat you if you are the one is so afraid of fighting me!" Kagome shot back.

Blaire turned and walked up to Kagome and grabbed her by the throat really hard and whispered.

"You have your father's courage I see but that won't save you. He was a coward that disgraced our family when mated your filthy mother. No wonder he abandoned you and your sister. I would of too.

"My father did not abandon us!" Kagome yelled as she felt Blaire squeeze her throat even tighter.

I killed your mother and I could do the very same thing to you…but what kind of guy would I be if I did that now." Blaire taunted. "Now who should I leave that to?"

"You're psychotic!" Kagome yelled as she choked.

"I'll let the creatures of darkness have you both!" Blaire smirked as he let go of Kagome's throat and walked out of the room.

"Make sure they don't get out." Blaire said to one of his guards that were dressed in a black cloak.

The man wearing the black cloak nodded his head showing he understood. Blaire walked away and inside the room the shallow breathing Kagome heard earlier got heavier and heavier.

"Kinata come on you got to get up right now!" Kagome yelled. "Kinata wake up!"

Kinata did not stir and Kagome could feel the creatures coming closer and trying to devour her. Kagome screamed as she tried to break away from the wall.

"I'm not going to let you devour me or my sister! This will not be my final resting place!" Kagome yelled as she used her strength and finally managed to break away from the wall.

Kagome then ran over to Kinata and covered her with her arms and held her. Kagome absorbed and took all the damage the creatures were throwing at her. All of a sudden the door opened and the creatures were forced back into the darkness. Kagome looked up and saw this tall figure dressed in black cloak. The man helped Kagome up.

"You and your sister have to get out of here right away follow me now!" The cloak hidden man ordered.

"Why should I listen to you, how do I not know your like Blaire or those creatures we just fought?!" Kagome yelled. "Who are you?!"

"Now is not the time, we got to move now!" The cloak hidden man ordered. "Move!" he yelled.

"Not until you answer my questions!" Kagome yelled as she pulled away the cloak from the man's hidden face and gasped.

"Father is that you?" Kagome whispered.

"Let's go and I'll explain things on the way." Kagome's father told her.

Kagome nodded and she bent down trying once more to wake Kinata up. This time she awoke slowly and was unaware of what was happing.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"No time to explain we've got to get out of here right away!" Kagome said.

Kinata nodded her head as Kagome and their father ran out of the room.

As Kagome, Kinata, and their father were running down the corridors of the castle he started to explain to the girls what had happened. Kinata was more than shocked to realize and find out that was her father. He started to tell them after their mother died he couldn't stay in the eastern lands anymore until Blaire was defeated. He said the only way to do that was to return to his own lands and await the arrival for Kagome and Kinata to return. He told Kagome and Kinata the both of them had the power to defeat Blaire and it would take both of them to accomplish that task. That is why him and their mother had worked so hard to separate the two but never knew until it was too late Kinata had been abducted from the previous caretakers. Their father soon pulled them into what was a closet. From the shelves were identical black cloaks like his and gave each of the girls one.

"Put them on." He ordered.

"Dad…." Kinata started but stopped.

Their father placed a hand on both of their shoulders. "Everything will be fine." He assured them as he both embraced them as he let go of them.

"Let's go now." Their father spoke as Kagome and Kinata nodded their heads quickly and followed their father outside of the room.

"I hope we have the power to defeat Blaire." Kagome said as the tree of them shuffled along side the dark corridors of the castle.

"It feels so cold…" Kinata whispered.

Kagome leaned closer to Kinata; it was a little cold but not too bad.

"Were almost there now let's get moving before we're caught." Their father said.

"Sesshomaru…where are you when I need you." Kagome whispered but continued to follow her father.

Kagome, Kinata and there father were getting closer to the exit but suddenly where stopped when stood silently in place.

"Kinata what's wrong." Kagome asked.

"We can't go this way…"Kinata whispered. "We can't go at all…"

"What are you talking about? Of course we got to go this way Kinata." Kagome said, while she still confused why Kinata had said that.

"He knows…they all know…I can feel it." Kagome whispered.

Kagome and their father looked at Kinata who looked back at them then all of a sudden they heard this most evil monotone voice that was so powerful, so cold, it would send chills down your spine. Everyone tuned and saw Blaire at the end of the hallway. There was no way out unless you got around him.

"Damn it…how did he know?" Kagome said.

"I know everything that goes around in this castle, just like I knew all along that was your father." Blaire smirked.

"Bastard, leave them out of this! This is between you and me Blaire!" Their father yelled.

"Dad…" Kagome whispered.

Takashi looked back at his daughters one last time and smiled to the both of them.

"Kagome, Kinata take care of one another!" he yelled. "You both have the power to defeat Blaire.'

"Father what are you doing?" Kinata yelled. "No…" she whispered. "No!"

"Go!" Takashi yelled. "Tell your mother I'll be waiting for her on the other side!"

With that Takashi ran at top speed to attack Blaire. Kagome looked around and saw a window that lead to the outside. Kagome ran and grabbed Kinata's wrist and ran to the window. They climbed onto the edge and opened the window…down below was a river. This was their only way out.

"Kinata get ready." Kagome yelled. "One, two…"

"Three!" Kinata yelled.

Kinata clung to Kagome's wrist as an explosion shook the building tears were falling down Kagome and Kinata's face. Both plunged head first into the river as they drifted down stream that lead into the Dark Forest. Kagome saw a rock and reached out for it. Somehow with what strength she had left, Kagome was able to pull herself and Kinata out of the river bank. Kagome shivered as her and Kinata tried ringing out their clothing the best they could. Kinata looked up into the sky and everything was getting really dark.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

**Back at Kaede's village:**

A storm was moving in as many villagers were running inside and gathering the children as well. The rain started to come down in a drizzle but intensified after that. Thunder crackled and boomed as the lighting lit up the sky. Kikyou walked out into the open and looked up. It was just as dark as the night's sky.

"Sister Kikyou comes back inside before ye catch a fever." Kaede called.

Kikyou watched the sky as she started to turn back to the hut.

"Sister Kikyou ye got to stop being reckless ye are no longer just soil and bones." Kaede scolded.

"I know Kaede." Kikyou replied with a smile. "There's a change coming…I can sense it in the air. I sensed this after Naraku's aura was missing as well. Something even more dangerous is at bay…hopefully Inuyasha and the others can handle it…."

**Back in the Dark Forest:**

"Where are we?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome…What are we going to do now?" Kinata asked. "What did Father mean by we have the power to defeat Blaire? How are we supposed to accomplish that?"

"Calm down Kinata we just have to think logical for one moment." Kagome spoke.

"Think logical? Kagome there is no time for that! We need to act quickly or else everyone we know and care about will be dead…Look at what's become of father! He sacrificed himself for us; we cannot let his death go in vain." Kinata yelled.

Kagome got up and slapped Kinata across the face real hard which made her flinch.

"Don't you think I know that?! I know father sacrificed himself for us because he believes we can defeat Blaire. I know we can restore this time and place to the way it once was before the darkness took over." Kagome spoke. "Kinata I need you here with me."

"I'm here." Kinata whispered.

Kagome took a deep breath and suddenly got into a defensive position as she sensed a number of people coming this way.

"Looks like we got company." Kinata spoke as she too got into a defensive position.

"Shall we dance?" Kagome smirked as she looked over at Kinata who smiled right back at Kagome.

"I'm not going down without a fight." Kinata spoke.

Kagome and Kinata waited patiently to see who was coming and was surprised to see Sesshomaru and the others.

"Sesshomaru it's you!" Kagome cried happily as she ran into his arms.

Inuyasha ran to Kinata and embraced her as well.

"Are you crying?" Kinata asked as she touched Inuyasha's face.

"No what would give you that idea?!" he yelled.

"No reason." Kinata smiled.

Sesshomaru embraced Kagome and examined her wounds to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine really I am." Kagome spoke. "We meet our father." She whispered.

"You did? When was that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"When we escaped…Sesshomaru our father helped us escape, he also sacrificed his own life for us." Kagome said. "We have to eliminate Blaire now before it's too late."

"It's already too late for you!" A voice called out.

Everyone turned and saw it was Blaire and behind him were over a hundred dark angels.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Looks like our little reunion is goanna be cut short a little shorter then we expected." Kouga smirked as he got into a defensive position. "Bring it on!" he yelled.

"Oh I'm not going to fight you, all of you tainted blood demons are worthless! Kinata!" Blaire called.

"No…" Kinata whispered.

Kinata held her head as she lost her balance while Inuyasha caught her in time.

"Leave her alone!" Kagome yelled. "Sesshomaru Blaire is controlling Kinata's mind somehow!"

Sesshomaru nodded as he went to attack Blaire but Kinata stood in his way and sent him back into the ground.

"Sesshomaru are you okay?!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru got up easily and was unharmed.

"Sesshomaru let me deal with her…she's my sister." Kagome spoke as she advanced forward. "Everyone stay out of this it's between Kinata and me."

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding as he watched Kagome walk forward to Kinata who set up a barrier so there would be no intrusions.

Blaire and everyone waited to see what was to become of this match.

"You betrayed me." Kinata growled. "Everyone else along with you is the same!"

"Kinata listen to you! Blaire is lying to you he's controlling your mind!" Kagome yelled.

"You're lying!" Kinata yelled as Kagome dodged Kinata's attack. "Mother and Father abandoned and tried o kill me!"

"Our parents loved us very much Kinata, what you're saying makes no sense!" Kagome yelled.

"It will all make sense in a little while." Kinata spoke coldly.

**Inside Kinata's mind:**

"_No Kagome! It's not me that's talking!" Kinata cried. "She can't hear me… no one can…get out of my head! Let me regain control of my body!"_

"Kinata I don't want to fight you please you're my sister!" Kagome yelled.

"You are weak and mean nothing to me!" Kinata yelled as she struck Kagome with a fatal blow. "Now I will kill you!"

If Kinata wouldn't believe Kagome then maybe Kagome could convince her not by words but maybe by memories. Kagome hurried when she got up and struck Kinata onto the ground. Kagome invaded Kinata's mind showing her what had truly happened eighteen years ago.

**Inside Kinata's mind:**

Kinata was walking around inside her own mind that was nothing but complete darkness. Suddenly Kinata was pulled into this blinding light and didn't know what was happening. Kinata looked around and saw the bone eaters well.

"_Why am I here?" Kinata asked. "What purpose is there for me being here?"_

If only she hadn't asked. Kinata then saw a beautiful young lady running and collapsed next to the bone eaters well. It was her mother! In her arms had to be Kagome.

"_Mother it's you!" Kinata cried out as she ran over to her mother to embrace her but went through her. "Am I a ghost?" Kinata asked but then stopped. _

The next image Kinata saw was her mother dropping Kagome into the bone eaters well and her being attacked by…Blaire!

"_No…leave her alone!" Kinata cried._

The next image was her mother was dead and her father that finally who managed to escape the dark angels.

Suddenly Kinata was pulled into another memory and this one was after her mother and father decided they had to give Kinata and Kagome up in order to protect them both. Kinata saw the dark shadow creatures attack her and her caretakers. She then saw how Blaire had abducted her.

"_No…" She whispered._

Kinata then remembered how her father had sacrificed himself for her and Kagome. Her parent's sacrificed their own lives to see Kinata and Kagome to have their own.

"_Mother…Father…Kagome…I'm so sorry!" Kinata cried._

Inside her mind Kinata then saw Kagome whose hand reached out to Kinata's. Kinata grabbed her hand and was pulled free from Blaire's grasp.

Kagome was then sent flying and smashed into to the ground. Around Kinata, everyone heard a blood curling scream that escaped from her mouth.

"I won't allow you to seal my fate!" Kinata yelled. "I won't give in to you!"

Kinata fought with all her strength and was finally free of Blaire once and for all. The barrier then broke. Kinata looked over to Kagome and helped her up. Both were breathing hard. While Sesshomaru and the others were fighting off the rest of Blaire's dark angels, that only left Blaire to Kinata and Kagome to take care of.

"Kagome I'm going to attack Blaire with all I got and hold him back. You've got to attack with everything you got, understand? Don't hold back on my account!" she yelled.

"Kinata no this plan is suicidal." Kagome yelled.

"Kagome we got no other choice now!" Kinata yelled.

Kagome knew Kinata was right but the plan seemed way too risky.

"Kagome come on we don't have that much time left!" Kinata yelled as she forced a smile. "You're my sister and I love you with all my heart."

Tears escaped from Kinata's face as she lunged towards Blaire.

"KAGOME ATTACK BLAIRE NOW!" Kinata yelled as she then felt one of Blaire's fatal blows hit her in the chest.

Kagome listened to Kinata and summoned up all of her powers into one attack and unleashed it upon Blaire.

"I call upon the revealing light of darkness let me use your powers, give me your strength!" Kagome yelled feeling the entire power surge through her body.

Kagome lunged towards Blaire and unleashed her attack onto him.

"Revealing Light of Darkness!" Kagome yelled. "Send him back to where he came from!"

"No I'll get you all for this- this isn't over!" Blaire yelled as he soon evaporated into nothing, leaving no trail behind.

Blaire was finally defeated. Kagome fell towards the ground and started to breathe sort of heavily but she laughed. "Kinata we did it!" she yelled. "Kinata?"

Kagome slowly got up and saw her sister's body lay a couple feet away from her drenched in oozing blood.

"Kinata!" Kagome cried as she used every ounce of strength she had left to be by her side. "Kinata!"

"Kagome…" Kinata whispered.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and the others ran to Kagome's side. The dark angels were all defeated and it seemed like they had won the victory which they did but now was another battle. That battle was Kinata's life.

"Kinata hang on please!" Kagome cried.

"Kagome I'm dying." Kinata flat out said.

"You can't! No this cannot be happening!" Inuyasha almost yelled as tears were dripping down his face.

"Inuyasha please come by my side." Kinata whispered.

Inuyasha obeyed and kneeled next to Kinata.

"You…you showed me what it was like to feel, what it was like to love." Kinata said as she coughed up blood from her mouth. "Inuyasha I love you too!" Kinata cried.

Inuyasha held her hand and kissed it as Kinata's gaze turned back to Kagome's.

"You're my sister…my flesh and blood…I-I will never forget you…ever." Kinata whispered. "I want to be buried next to mother…that is my last wish."

With that Kinata fell silent and passed on into the next life.

"Kinata…Kinata…Kinata!" Kagome yelled as she tried to wake Kinata up but it was too late. "Sesshomaru try to resurrect her with your Tenseiga."

Sesshomaru walked up to Kinata but could not sense her soul by her body it was already gone. The sword would not pulse or resurrect Kinata.

"This one cannot…her soul is already gone." He spoke as he withdrew the Tenseiga.

Kagome cried as she clung to Kinata's blood covered body.

"She at least deserves a proper burial." Kagome spoke as she got up. "Let's go to the Eastern Land Castle…that is where my mother's grave resides."

"I'll carry her." Inuyasha said as he picked up Kinata's body.

Tears fell from his face as Kagome placed her hand onto Inuyasha for a moment then walked to the front with Sesshomaru.

**Back at the Eastern Lands Castle:**

Lord Shinichi was inside the castle as the guards came running announcing everyone had returned but where afraid to report what they saw. The Lord ignored them and got up to welcome them on their safe returning. As Lord Shinichi walked outside his smile dropped into a frown as he saw Kinata's corpse in Inuyasha's arms.

Later that day a funeral was arranged for Kinata on the same hill with cherry blossom tress where their mother was resting. Everyone cried for Kinata and said a few words about her in her honor and left shortly after that. Kagome wanted to be alone for a while and stayed. Kagome sat there on the hill when suddenly she saw three transparent figures by her side. Kagome looked up crying and smiling at the same time as she saw her mother, her father, and her sister Kinata evaporate into the heavenly light. Kagome smiled as she watched them go but felt some what at peace. Kinata was finally reunited with their parents…the parents she never gotten or ever had. Kagome sighed as she got up and walked back to Sesshomaru and awaiting, her children.


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

**The Last Chapter... **

Five years have now passed by in the feudal era of Japan and everything began to turn back to normal, at least somewhat normal for everyone. After Kinata's death, Kagome and Sesshomaru said their good byes to Lord Shinichi and headed back to the Western Lands Castle with their children, Mizuki and Takashi. There they began to raise and teach them the important meaning and aspects of life that included its great findings to its most unexpected events. Sango and Miroku became united and moved back to Kaede's village. After they became united Sango and Miroku had a daughter they named Hitomi. Hitomi rather was defined as being a wise and splendid child indeed; let's just hope she's more like her mother than her father. Kouga and Kagura were welcomed back into Kouga's clan and there they just celebrated having their first litter of pups. Four to be exact, which consisted of three boys and one precious girl. Kohaku now is starting to court Rin at the Eastern Castle. He couldn't be more than a perfect match for the girl. Oh how she's grown into such a young lady. Sesshomaru has taken Shippo under his wing to become Japans next greatest warrior. They say this but really its male bonding that's what it is. Well that leaves our Inuyasha. Inuyasha returned to Kaede's village but things started to change. First of all he wasn't let's say "Close" to Kikyou anymore. He would often start to avoid her or go off on his own. Kikyou she's not the naïve type and soon picked up on what he was doing. At first she became a little upset he was acting like this.

Inuyasha was sitting against the sacred tree trying his best to be forgotten of this world when all of a sudden Kikyou comes out of know where and sits down right next to him. Inuyasha remained silent and so did Kikyou. It started to feel like an eternity had passed right between the two until Kikyou had spoken.

"You have become distant these past five years; I could sense something has changed between you, between us." Kikyou started.

"Kikyou I don't really want to get into this right now." Inuyasha started.

"Well Inuyasha it looks like were going to have to." Kikyou said. "Inuyasha have you lost all your feelings for me you had not so long ago? Have you already fallen out of love with me?"

"Kikyou stop it right now." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Inuyasha answer me do you still love me or not!" Kikyou yelled.

"No damn it! I don't there aren't you happy?!" Inuyasha yelled. "Things have changed Kikyou in my life and I'm not sure whether it was for the worst or the best, things have changed."

"I see, and what I also see is the agony that strikes your heart before my eyes. Inuyasha I'm not mad at you, I started to feel it too five years ago when you left with Kagome and the others on that journey. The same thing started to happen to me as well thinking to what we had long ago lies in the past and now we must look to the future. You lost that certain person haven't you? The one you became to love the most haven't you?" Kikyou asked.

Inuyasha looked Kikyou with a depressed sort of look that pained her to see her friend that way as he answered.

"Yes and she died right before my very eyes." Inuyasha answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that but you know there is a way to bring back a lost love." Kikyou said.

"What are you talking about Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"There is a way to bring back a loved one that was lost and that is with the shikon no tama." Kikyou said. "When the jewel is completed anyone can use this jewel and resurrect one person only from beyond the grave."

"Then why couldn't we bring you back before then huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because this was the way it was meant to be, destiny planned it out this way." Kikyou said as she reached into her pocked.

Kikyou reached into her pocked and pulled out the shikon no tama and opened Inuyasha's hand. Carefully she placed the jewel inside his hand and closed it.

"Bring her back so you can become happy and smile once more." Kikyou said as she got up and started to head back to the village.

"Thank you." Inuyasha whispered.

"No thank you, you showed me what it was like to be my own person and I will never forget it." Kikyou said as she walked on.

Inuyasha kept staring at the jewel inside his hand as he got up and hurried towards the Western Lands Castle.

Sesshomaru was in his study reading through some scrolls when all of a sudden Master Jaken comes running it with some news.

"Milord, Milord!" Squawked Master Jaken, "Master Inuyasha is here at the castle."

"He is now is he?" Lord Sesshomaru said. "This one shall be down in a moment."

Master Jaken flocked out of the room and down the steps announcing Sesshomaru would be down very shortly. Kagome was upstairs and walked into Sesshomaru's office.

"Sesshomaru why is Inuyasha here?" Kagome asked.

"This one does not know but is going to find out right now." Sesshomaru said. "Come let us go and see."

"Hai" Kagome answered.

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out of the room as their two children ran straight past them.

"Children walk down the stairs do not run." Kagome called out.

"Ah but mom I was actually beating Takashi." Mizuki whined.

"No you were not. Mizuki face it you could never beat me." Takashi smirked.

"Yeah I could." Mizuki challenged.

"Enough both of you" Sesshomaru said. "It's time for the both of you to complete your studies."

"Ahh but Master Jaken is so boring." Mizuki whined.

"But Mizuki there is a way we could have some fun." Takashi smirked.

"What is that brother?" Mizuki asked puzzled.

Takashi whispered the following in his sister's idea and loved it when he watched her eyes enlarge.

"Oh Master Jaken!" Mizuki called out as her and Takashi went to chase and torture Master Jaken.

"They're growing up so fast." Kagome smiled.

"Indeed they are." Sesshomaru said while walking down the steps into the commons room.

There Sesshomaru and Kagome met with Inuyasha who had news to tell them.

"So Inuyasha what is your desire to speak to this one?" Sesshomaru asked coldly in his monotone voice.

Inuyasha opened his palm and showed Kagome and Sesshomaru the completed jewel.

"We can resurrect Kinata." Inuyasha said. "With the jewel completed now we can finally use it for good."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes who nodded his head.

"We shall leave today." Sesshomaru said.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha asked as he saw Kagome start to cry.

"I'll finally have my sister back again." Kagome said happily as she whipped tears away from her eyes. "I'm happy."

"Good let's go then." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, right." Kagome said.

Everyone left the castle that day. Today was going to be a day where great things would come and arrive. Everyone including all of Kagome's friends came to bare witness the rising of Kagome's departed sister Kinata. Even those who didn't know her exactly from the castle came to witness her rising from beyond the grave. Lord Shinichi made the efforts and came out to the grave site to witness his grand-daughters rising as well. Everyone gathered around the hill covered with cherry blossom trees and waited. Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha waited upon the top. Inuyasha handed the shikon no tama over to Kagome.

"You make the wish, she is your sister." Inuyasha said.

"Thank you Inuyasha." Kagome said as she held the shikon no tama in her palms.

Kagome held the shikon no tama in her palms and closed her eyes and began to make the wish.

"I call upon the forces of light not darkness to resurrect a long lost sister, a long lost friend, and a long lost love. This is my sister Kinata. Bring her back to all of us. Bring back Kinata that is my wish, resurrect her so she can live on this time and place once again.' Kagome said as tears flooded her face. "I call upon the forces of light not darkness to resurrect a long lost sister, a long lost friend, and a long lost love. This is my sister Kinata. Bring her back to all of us. Bring back Kinata that is my wish, resurrect her so she can live on this time and place once again.' Kagome repeated.

"_They're waiting for you." A voice whispered._

"_I cannot go back I no longer am living." She said._

"_They want you back; they are wishing you back with the shikon no tama." Another voice said._

"_Kinata?" asked a voice._

_Kinata looked over towards her mother and father._

"_I'll never get to see you both again." Kinata said._

_Kinata's mother walked over and embraced her daughter into her arms._

"_I love you, your father loves you. We both love you with all our hearts, even if you cannot see us that does not mean we are not with you to show you guidance or give you encouragement. We will always be there for you and your sister." Her mother said as tears flooded throughout her face._

"_Go now your future awaits and so does a certain someone." Her father smiled as he looked down and saw Inuyasha._

_Kinata smiled and blushed then nodded. "I'll go."_

_Her father was next to hug Kinata as her mother did the same. Everyone down below was working on digging up Kinata's grave. Finally they reached an ending point. They finally found her coffin. Inuyasha opened the coffin and everyone was shocked to see. Kinata was still just as beautiful as ever. She was still dressed in the same elegant Kimono when they buried her five years ago. Inuyasha moved closer to examine if she was breathing and she was. Slowly Kinata opened her eyes and stared into Inuyasha's and smiled. _

"_I missed you." Inuyasha whispered._

"_So did I." Kinata whispered. "My feelings for you still haven't changed."_

"_I love you." Inuyasha whispered._

"_And I'll love you forever." Kinata said as Inuyasha drew her in a kiss._

"_They're waiting." Inuyasha said._

"_Let's go greet them, together okay?" Kinata asked._

"_Let's go." Inuyasha said as he picked Kinata up and jumped out of the grave._

"_She's alive." Inuyasha announced as then put her down._

"_Kinata it's really you." Kagome said as she felt tears coming again. "Kinata!" Kagome cried as she ran to her sister and embraced her._

"_Kagome don't cry anymore I'm here now." Kinata said._

"_I've missed you so much." Kagome said as she whipped away her tears._

"_Well now I'm back and alive we can all be a family together…and I believe I've finally found the one just for me." Kinata smiled as Inuyasha came up and embraced Kinata as his arms pulled her into him._

"_I see now." Kagome smiled. "Come on let's all go and celebrate this day."_

_As everyone one was leaving Kagome and Kinata were the only ones that remained on that hill with the cherry blossom trees. Together they stood looking out over the horizon while the sun was beginning to set. Both their parent's were watching their daughters from above the heavenly atmosphere as they smiled down at them. _

"_Shall we go?" Kagome asked smiling at her sister._

"_Defiantly, I'm ready if you are." Kinata said as she smiled back at Kagome._

"_We'll everyone is waiting so let's get going." Kagome smiled as she hung her arm around her sister shoulder and the two began walking on towards their grand-fathers castle._

_This is a story that some readers might not have been able to understand why the characters role was like or why it was made into that. The meaning of life is a fundamental philosophical discussion of human existence. What does all of this mean exactly? Well to further explain life has its up and downs as you just read in this story. Even if there are the good things and the bad things that occur in life, you've got to make the best of what you got. Our futures are neither sealed nor broken. It's all up to you to make that important decision._


End file.
